The Goddesses Punishment
by ZeldaLover29
Summary: Hyrule is at peace. But The Goddesses Aren't. So they are punished. But what is a suitable punishment? Why, to raise the three Chosen Ones from the age of 2, or course. Rated T for later chapters. Wow, that sounded better in my head. Read it anyway!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**New Story!! The idea just popped into my head. It's basically in the description. The Three Goddesses have to raise Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf from a young age. I'm going to try and go through all the ages. It's going to be so much fun. Not too much Romance, but a little. **

**Oh yeah! These characters aren't from Wind Waker, Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, or anything! It's a new age. **

**And I don't own anything. **

**Sorry! You want to read the story, right? Well...YOU CAN'T! BWA HA HA!! I shall make this authors note go on forever and ever! You shall never read!.........Just Kidding. Enjoy!  
**

Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf sat on the edge of Lake Hylia, staring out over the crystal clear waters.

"Well…" Link took a deep breath.

"Not what you would call an epic battle." Zelda shook her head staring blankly ahead.

"I doubt that one is going down in the history books." Ganondorf agreed, chuckling lightly.

*20 years earlier*

It was a peaceful day in Hyrule. The three sister goddesses relaxed above the land, on the Sky World. It could not be reached in anyway by the Hylians. It seemed to reflect the land below in some aspects. It was roughly the same size, but it was all grassland and temples. A few rivers and springs.

Nayru, goddess of wisdom, sat on a chair in her classic blue attire while reading a novel. Her light blue hair cascaded over her shoulders. Farore was watching a young couple sitting by Lake Hylia, sharing a picnic, her eyes dancing as she twirled her green hair around her finger. Din was randomly zapping people with lightning.

She looked over at Farore, who had a dreamy expression in her eyes.

"What are you doing, sis?" Din strode over, her red dress billowing like flames behind her.

"Shh, Din! They are about to kiss!" Farore snapped. She turned back, googly eyed, to the couple. Din's eyes narrowed into slits as she glared venom at the couple. She pointed her finger at them, a small zap of lighting falling to the earth, turning the couple to a crisp. Farore let out a yelp of shock, pain, and anger.

"DIN!" She shrieked.

"What?" Din said innocently. Farore's mouth dropped. She gestured wildly to the black, burnt hole in the earth.

"How could you!" She was practically in tears.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Nayru threw down her book and stormed into the room.

"Look at what Din did!" Farore screamed. Nayru glanced down angrily. Her eyes widened in horror and fury.

"DIN!!!!!" She bellowed.

"What?" Din said innocently.

"You blew a hole in the earth!!" Nayru pointed accusingly at the ground below.

"I gave it texture."

"YOU DESTROYED IT!"

"I DID NOT!"

"Please stop fighting!" Farore pleaded. She hated seeing her sisters argue, even though Din had hit her last nerve.

"I'm sorry if Ms. Wisdom has a stick up her butt." Din said maliciously. Nayru's mouth twisted into a dangerous line. Below, Lake Hylia started to bubble. Farore screamed in terror as Nayru's eyes flashed.

"Care to repeat that?" Nayru's voice was poisonous.

"Yeah. You have a stick up you're a-" Nayru flew at Din, slapping her across the cheek. Din's eyes flashed madly. Death Mountain's volcano started to rumble.

"You can't destroy the earth!"

"Oh can't I?!"

"No you can't!"

"SILENCE!" The voice bellowed above them, making all of them wince. A bright light enveloped the three sisters, swirling around them. They found themselves in a gray surface, dusted with mist.

The four light spirits emerged in front of them, staring briefly before molding together. For they were not four separate spirits, but the ultimate god, divided to watch over all the land. He stood before the three goddess, a giant compared to them.

"Why are you disturbing the peace once again?" he said calmly. His voice still rumbled around them.

"Din disrupted the peace of Hyrule." Nayru snapped, folding her arms and glaring at Din.

"She has destroyed the land we made." Farore insisted.

"Uh, hello? I formed the earth." Din reminded them.

"You forged it, but we brought order and life to it." Farore said limply.

"And you, Din, are destroying the peace we strived for."

"It may be peaceful, but it's boring. Hyrule needs some excitement. After all, Link isn't going to go save Zelda for another sixteen or eighteen years." Din put her hands on her hips. Nayru looked ready to kill her.

"ENOUGH." The god bellowed. "I can not bear your arguing any longer. You will be punished." He decided. All of the goddesses' eyes widened.

"How?" Nayru squeaked.

"You shall raise who you created for the next sixteen years of their lives." The god declared.

"We never-"

"The bearers of the triforce. They need caretakers. Perhaps you will learn how to cooperate while raising your chosen ones." He chuckled. There was something unsettling about his laugh. It seemed to say 'this will be fun to witness.' A bright flash of light, and the goddess were back in their own land. They stared at each other. The same question blared through each of their minds. _How in Hyrule do we raise kids? _

**Gah! So short! Darn it. I'm trying to make it longer. Oh well. What did you think? I promise it gets funnier. **

**Comment! Peace! c(:  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Hello, Punishment

**I. Am. So. Sorry. Really. You waited forever and...it's so short! You should all feel very mad. But...School! and Writers Block! And...nothing else! **

**Trust me, I don't own these characters. You can read now. **

The three goddesses woke up the next day. Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf had not come yet. They doubted if they ever would. They walked out of their rooms to meet an astonishing sight. Their temple had changed.

It looked like a…house. It had two more bedrooms, a kitchen-filled with utensils and food- a living room, and other miscellaneous rooms. The three sisters were dumbfounded. They stepped outside, to see if that had changed too. It hadn't. The area around the temple was the same. They let out sighs of relief.

"Do you think they are…?" Farore let the question hang in the air. Nayru nodded her head, her blue hair dancing in a sudden breeze. The wind picked up. It blew so hard, the goddesses had to struggle not to fall over. They covered their faces with their arms in an attempt to shield their eyes.

And then it stopped. There was no more wind. In front of them was a strange sight. Another god stood in front of them. He was the god of delivery. In front of him were three young children. A girl Hylian-Princess Zelda, Nayru's chosen one-, a boy-Hylian Link, Farore's chosen one-, and a boy Gerudo-Ganandorf, Din's chosen one.

"I already explained to them." The god nodded in the goddesses direction, then seemed to vanish with a whoosh of air. The three children just stared around them with wide eyes.

"Well, this isn't so bad." Din shrugged. The reaction was instantaneous. Link screamed and burst into tears. Zelda jumped and looked at him quizzically, then turning to the goddesses and saying, rather rudely, "Why he crying?" Ganondorf looked bored.

"They're only two." Farore reminded Nayru as she approached the crying Link. He cringed away from her grip, tears still flowing from his eyes. The other two children looked at him like he was something nasty, something they didn't want to touch. Farore ran up to Link. He wailed harder as she folded her dainty arms around him and picked him up.

"Some Chosen Hero he's going to be." Din snorted.

"They are only two!" Nayru snapped viciously at her. Din rolled her eyes. Nayru walked up to the small Zelda, who was chewing a piece of her amber hair.

"Don't do that, Zelda." She scolded, removing the hair from the young girl's mouth.

"Why not?" Zelda asked. Nayru sighed.

"Princess don't do that." She explained. Zelda's brow furrowed, mulling over the entire concept. Then she nodded slowly.

"But I not a princess." She said simply. Ganondorf rolled his eyes.

"I bored." He yelled, making Link cry harder. Nayru and Farore looked at Din pointedly.

"What?" She shrugged, annoyance evident in her voice.

"Get Ganondorf. We have to teach them a few things." Nayru plucked Zelda from the ground and put her over her shoulder. Din yanked Ganondorf arm as they led them into the temple, which could now be considered a house.

**The next chapter will come soon. I promise. Until then...**

**Comment! Peace! c(:  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Why Us?

**It's short. But it was rushed. We got snowed in. D= But because of that, you get the short filler chapter! =D I don't own anything, and ENJOY!!!**

Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf sat at the small table in one of the rooms. Nayru had just explained that Zelda was to be the princess of Hyrule, but she had not explained the entire legend. She thought it was better that way, that they didn't know their destiny right away. In fact, she thought it better that they didn't know their destines at all.

Link had stopped crying. His nose was still running slightly, and his face was still blotchy. Zelda scooted as far away from him as she could without getting to close to Ganondorf.

It was noon by the time Nayru had answered all of Zelda's questions.

"HUNGRY!!!!" Ganondorf boomed suddenly, making them all jump. Link burst into tears again.

"Fa-FAROWER!" he wailed. Farore burst into the room, taking a look around at what the danger could be. She sighed at what she saw. Link bawling his eyes out, and Ganondorf bellowing "HUNGRY! HUNGRY!!" Over and over again. Zelda looked annoyed. She was standing with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

Farore walked over the bawling Link.

"Shh, sweetheart, don't cry." She picked him up and rocked him back and forth, groaning slightly as Link wiped his nose on the front of her dress.

"Can't you shut him up?" She snapped at Nayru when Ganondorf insisted on screaming "HUNGRY!" over and over again. Nayru shook her head and waved her arms in a motion that suggested "Why don't you do something?" Zelda piped up a comment of her own.

"Why you yelling? Inside voice!" She snapped at Ganondorf, poking him on his lump of a nose.

"No tell me what I do!" Ganondorf bellowed. Zelda stuck her toung out at him. Ganondorf stomped his feet.

"NO TELL ME WHAT I DO!" He wailed. Zelda screamed.

"MEANIE!!" She screeched, stomping her foot too. She grabbed the skirt of her tiny pink dress and turned to Nayru.

"It too long." She said matter of factly, referring to the fact that it fell to her ankles. Nayru sighed.

"Farore, can you make them lunch?" She begged. Farore tilted her head to the bawling Link, as if to say-"I can't cook with _him._" The looked at each other, sighed, and yelled their sister's name at the same time.

"DIN!"

"I'm coming! Geez, don't tie your hair in a knot." Din sauntered into the room and glanced around. Then she smirked and let out a rude snort.

"Some hero of time." She chuckled at Farore, who pulled Link closer and glared at her sister. Din walked over to Ganondorf and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"DIN! He's only two, you can't do that!" Nayru scolded. Din rolled her eyes and released Ganondorf, making a show of standing up and flipping her fiery hair back.

"Well then. I guess you have to take care of him, won't you?" She snickered sweetly and flounced out of the room.

"DIN!" Farore called, and then sighed. Zelda stood just examining the room. Ganondorf was glowing at the floor, apparently trying to burn a hole in it. Nayru reached over to take Link.

"Go make some food." She whispered. Farore nodded and handed Link over. When he had been switched to Nayru, he burst into tears.

"NO!!! WANT FAROWRE!" He screeched, reaching his arms to the green goddess. Farore sighed and took him back.

"Will you…?" She groaned. Nayru nodded and glided out of the room to make lunch. Zelda was still looking disdainfully around. Ganondorf had stopped staring at the floor and was now glaring at Zelda.

"What?" She snapped.

"What?" Ganondorf repeated obnoxiously.

"FARORE!!!" Zelda screeched. Ganondorf stuck his toung out. Farore sighed and prayed Nayru would hurry up.

**...Hectic, No? XD Wait 'till the teenage years. **

**Comment! Peace! c(:  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Sleeping Together

**NO, this chapter isn't rated M. Geez.**

**Link is such a repetitive character. It hurts to write. '-_-. Well, at leat we know he grows up. **

**I'm sorry that took so long. Our power kept fritzing. *Grumble***

**I don't own any of these characters. That should be obvious. But NO. We have to do the disclaimer. **

**...Sorry. Read the chapter now.  
**

Nayru and Farore dragged Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf to bed. Their hair was frazzled and tangled. They were also exhausted. Zelda's face was in a sour, twisted, stare. Ganondorf was kicking everything his feet could reach…including the Goddesses. Link was crying. Again.

There were three small rooms, next to each other. Ganondorf was given his room first. He griped and stomped over to the bed, pounding his feet on the marble floor.

Farore leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, but he jerked the soft blankets over his head. His eyes were beady. Zelda sneered and turned up her nose.

She was next. She floated over to her bed and climbed gracefully under the covers.

"Go-night." She said softly, yawning. Nayru kissed her on the forehead. Zelda smiled sweetly. Link was staring at her, his eyes still teary.

Lastly was Link. Farore carried him to his bed and set him down in it.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He wailed. "NO WANNA SLEEP ALONE!" His eyes were like waterfalls. Farore and Nayru sighed simultaneously.

"He's supposed to be the brave one." Nayru groaned. Farore huffed and refused to respond.

"SLEEP WIT ZELLIE!!!" Link bawled, rubbing his red eyes. Farore blinked. Nayru gaped.

"What?" They asked.

"Ze-ZELLIE!!!" Link yelled. Farore smacked her forehead. Nayru raised her eyebrows, as if to say-"Well, what else are we supposed to do?" Farore nodded and plucked Link from the bed.

"At least the legend is _sorta _coming true." She griped, huffing into Zelda's room. Nayru rolled her eyes and walked up to Zelda.

"Zelda, Link has to sleep with you now, is that alright?" Nayru asked kindly. Zelda looked at the slobbery, snotty, blubbering Link. She pursed her lips.

"Fine." She griped, scooting over to make room. Link smiled and wiped his eyes. Farore put him down in the bed. A loud clomping came to the door.

"IF HE GETS TO, I GET TO TOO!" Ganondorf bellowed, pointing accusingly at Link, who frowned. He didn't burst into tears this time. Zelda frowned too, but not at Ganondorf. She frowned at the fact that Link had squeezed her around the waist.

"NO!" Link screamed.

"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"

"QUIET!" Zelda bellowed, shoving Link off her.

"He can sweep here too." Zelda said simply, putting her hands on her hips. Link sighed and nodded sadly. Zelda wiggled over so that Ganondorf could fit in the bed.

Ganondorf got on Zelda's other side. She was squished. Link hugged her tightly around the stomach. Ganondorf threw his beefy arm over her shoulders. Zelda huffed and glowered at both of them.

"Look at it this way! At least they aren't developed yet." Din popped up from behind her sisters.

**It's short. It's random. AND IT'S FUNNY! **

**Comment! Peace! c(:  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Lessons

**With this exclusive pack, you get 2 ages in one! No extra cost! **

**...Sorry. I really needed to get that out of my system. But this chapter _does _have age 3 and 4. They were each so short on their own, and they had something in common. (Kind of.) So...Enjoy! (I don't own these.)  
**

Age 3

It was time to teach the three children of their destinies…sort of. Nayru insisted they did not know the whole legend. But they new vaguely of their ancestors.

"Nayru, you have to teach the kids." Farore said, ambling into the kitchen to start lunch.

"I'm cleaning!" Nayru snapped. They each were struck with the idea at the same time. It terrified them, but it had to be done.

"DIN!" They yelled reluctantly. Din rolled her eyes and walked into the room.

"What?" She snarled.

"Teach the kids." Nayru said shortly. "You know the lesson."

"Yeah, yeah." Din said sarcastically.

* *

Din sat at the small table opposite the three kids. Zelda's speech had improved, but the two boys weren't so lucky.

"Alright." Din sighed. There was a small diagram of Hyrule on the table.

"This is Hyrule." She said. They all nodded.

"This is Hyrule castle." She said again. Zelda's eyes widened.

"May I inspect it?" She asked, hope in her eyes.

"NO." Din said sharply, making Zelda frown.

"And _this,"_ Din pointed her finger at Hyrule field. It lighted on fire. "Is what it will look like when Ganondorf visits." She smiled sweetly. Zelda's eye's widened in horror. Ganondorf burst into laughter.

"YES! YES!! FIRE!!! BURN! BURN!!!" He cackled insanely. Link looked at Zelda. He saw her frightened face.

"IT WRONG! And scary!" He added. He yanked Zora's Domain up and doused out the flames. Ganondorf's face fell. Zelda looked shocked. She snapped her head to Ganondorf.

"I don't want him sleeping with me!" She said. Ganondorf frowned.

"Sorry, sweet cheeks. He's stuck with you." Din said bluntly. Link started crying.

"What's wrong NOW?" Din asked, aggravated.

"It…It scary!!"

"And you wrecked Zora's Domain!" Zelda added, outraged.

"I SORRY!" Link cried. Nayru and Farore ran in. Nayru sighed at the sight.

"From now on, I teach them." She said. Farore nodded.

"Agreed."

Age 4

"Oh great! Not again!" Din screamed. Ganondorf had decided to take a leak before bed, as had Link.

"I don't believe this! I thought they were trained!"

"They aren't _dogs_ Din." Nayru scolded, sucking the wet liquid out of the sheets. Zelda looked positively outraged that the bed had been destroyed…again. Farore was comforting Link, who was extremely upset at the ruined sheets.

"Yeah? Well we're training them NOW." Din growled.

"Tomorrow. I'm way too tired to do it tonight." Farore sighed.

"Then _I'll _do it." Din jerked Ganondorf and Link by their arms into the bathroom. She stood them in front of the toilet. They blinked up at her. Din scowled at them. "Well?" She screeched.

"What?" Ganondorf asked innocently.

"Go…PEE!" Din yelled, waving her arms in the air. Link started to sniffle.

"What NOW?" Din roared. Link started to cry. Zelda ran into the room.

"Stop yelling!" She yelled.

"You're one to talk, princess!" Din snarled. Zelda looked offended.

"I…I'm tired." Link yawned. Ganondorf nodded. Zelda put her hands on her hips.

"You should set the example." Zelda pointed to Din.

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't _want _to set the example. You do it." Din frowned. She picked Zelda up and plopped her on the toilet.

"Hey!"

"Listen to your mother, bi-"

"DIN!" Nayru screamed. "We will NOT use that language." She picked Zelda up from the toilet and put her on the ground. She ran back to her bed, where Link and Ganondorf had sneakily gone off to. She wormed her way under the covers, between the two boys. They heard Din and Nayru shouting from the bathroom. Link buried his face in Zelda's neck.

"I don't like it when the fight." He sniffled. Ganondorf snorted. Zelda frowned and nestled closer to Link.

"Neither do I." She whispered, pulling Link closer. Ganondorf patted her hair awkwardly.

"Well…I'll make sure they don't force you onto the toilet again." He said matter of factly.

**So...Funny, right? No? *Sigh* Well, I try. What more do you want? ...Oh yeah. You want the funny stuff. Right. Well...their birthday's are coming up. Just a little hint. **

**Comment! Peace! c(:  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Birthday Celebrations

**It has taken 5 days (five frickin days!!!!) But it's here. Finally. I obviously don't own the characters, because I've said so in the last chapters, but that isn't good enough for you people, is it? No, of course not! I have to remind you every single chapter that these characters aren't mine, even though that goes without saying!!! **

**I'm sorry. Please read on.  
**

Age 5

Sleeping in the same bed became a habit between the three children. Link and Ganondorf had even stopped trying to wrench Zelda closer to them.

It was their first birthday party. Nayru and Farore thought they were mature enough to handle it now. Din didn't care.

Link and Ganondorf's birthday was first. It turned out they had the same birthdate. Zelda followed nine day's after.

Everything had been set up. The three children had learned how to speak properly now. They sat at a table, Zelda across from Link and Ganondorf.

"I can't wait." Link said excitedly. He was not as frightened anymore, but still had a problem with bed-wetting. Only, Ganondorf didn't admit that _he _wet the bed three times out of ten. Waking up with wet sheets irritated Zelda immensely.

"Shut up, bed-wetter! It's my birthday!" Ganondorf bellowed.

"NO! I am not a bed wetter!" Link whimpered, tears creeping into his eyes. Zelda groaned and banged her head onto the table.

"Please hurry it up." She griped, lifting her face. Farore flounced into the room, bearing a large green and red cake.

"Happy birthday, you two!" She sang merrily. Din rolled her eyes. She set the cake in front of Link and Ganondorf. Five candles burned merrily. Link yelped.

"Fire!" He screamed. He grabbed his water glass and toppled the contents onto the cake.

"Oh, nice going Link." Zelda giggled, smiling at the sopping cake. Ganondorf's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, way to go, leaky. You wrecked the cake." He grumbled. Farore shook her head.

"No, no. It's alright." She waved her hand over the cake. Nayru did the same. The water flew out of the cake, which reconstructed itself. Zelda got up out of her seat and walked over to Link and Ganondorf.

"Happy Birthday." She smiled, hugging Ganondorf around his neck. His eyes looked slightly wild, and his mouth was open so that you could see the back of his throat. Zelda didn't notice. She slid her arms off him and went over to Link.

"Happy Birthday Link." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ganondorf looked livid. Link was in shock.

"AH! PHYSICAL CONTACT!! I-I-I kind of like it." He entwined his arms around her waist, beaming and hugging her back. Ganondorf had fire in his eyes. A small flame appeared above his head.

"DIN!" Nayru snapped.

"What?" Din asked innocently, drawing the flame back into her hand. Nayru shook her head.

"Let's just eat the freaking cake." She sighed, bringing out a knife. Link screamed, making Zelda jump off him.

"POINTY!!!!!" He wailed, pointing accusingly at the knife. Zelda sighed.

"Oh, great." She hissed under her breath. Ganondorf smirked. Nayru groaned and ran her fingers through her hair.

Din rolled her eyes and brought the knife down on the poor cake. She grabbed three pieces and threw them onto three plates.

"Eat." She snarled, stomping off. Link and Ganondorf greedily snarfed down the surgery icing. Zelda looked slightly disgusted as she ate her piece. Ganondorf seemed kind of moody after the cake.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, licking his fingers.

"Nothin'." Ganondorf grumbled. Zelda picked up her plate and carried it into the kitchen, grabbing Link and Ganondorf's plate on the way. Ganondorf leaned forward and glared at Link.

"It's you." Ganondorf hissed under his breath. "Zelda likes you best."

"No she doesn't." Link said, appalled at the idea. Zelda bounced back into the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked, scanning their faces.

"Nothing." Ganondorf mumbled. "Wanna play hide and find?" He asked, his face brightening.

"Yeah!" Link said. "But Zelda can't be the finder. She finds us too easily." He pointed accusingly at Zelda, who pouted.

"I _never _get to be the finder." She whined. They continued to bicker as the goddesses watched them.

"They're sweet." Farore cooed. Din snarfed the last of her cake.

"Whatever. I'm going to go blow something up." she stared to walk off. Nayru looked livid as she followed her.

***

Ganondorf and Zelda sat at the table, waiting for Link to come back inside so they could cut the cake. The cake was light blue with lavender and white swirls.

"Where could he be?" Nayru sighed, leaning against the door frame.

"The stupid little lump." Din snorted, holding the knife impatiently. "I need to cut something."

"I checked. He wasn't in the bathroom." Farore walked back into the room. "It isn't like him to disappear like this. Especially on Zelda's birthday."

"LEAKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed ganondorf. "I WANNA EAT!!!!!"

"Want to." corrected Zelda. "I command you use proper grammar on my birthday."

"Zelda, do not boss him around." Nayru scolded. She turned to the other goddesses and squealed, "She already sound's like a princess!"

"At least _somebody's_ acting like they're supposed to. Old leaky isn't getting any braver." Din snorted.

"DIN! His name isn't leaky! It's Link, and he _has_ gotten better." Farore snapped.

"LEAKY!" bellowed ganondorf. "I _WANT TO _EAT!" He said 'Want to' more loudly than the rest. Zelda clapped her hands.

"You got it right!" She said, beaming at him. Just then link walked in, holding something behind his back and blushing.

"Sorry I was late." He mumbled. "I was looking for something."

All faces turned to him.

"Don't just stand there, kid! Sit down so I can cut the cake!" Din roared, rushing over and bringing the knife down on it.

"Don't run with pointy things!" scolded Link, a trace of fear in his voice.

"Don't scold Din!" Ganondorf snarled. "She's awesome and can do what she wants!"

"Can not. We can't run with pointy things." Link said pointedly. He sat down next to Zelda. Din slammed down slices of cake in front of them.

"Eat!" she snarled. "And like it!"

"Yes ma'am." Link and Ganondorf said in unison.

"It's MY birthday. I get to do what I want!" Zelda huffed, sticking her nose in the air and picking up her fork. Ganondorf took the entire slice and shoved it into his mouth whole.

"Impressive!" said link.

"disgusting." Said Zelda, who dug her fork into the cake and began to eat in tiny bites.

Link sat there, his hands still behind his back and blushing. His cake sat untouched.

"Are you going to eat that?" Ganondorf asked, swallowing hard and pointing at link's cake.

"Yes he is! It's my birthday and he should eat my cake!" Zelda said, turning to link. Link turned bright red.

"Um… I am going to eat it." He said quietly. He took one hand out from behind his back, taking care that Zelda didn't see what he was hiding.

He took a tiny bite of his food. Zelda was watching with an eager face.

"Stop looking at me!" he whispered, taking another bite and swallowing.

"I'm sorry. Is it good?" she asked.

"Mm-Hm." Said link, nodding. Zelda smiled and went back to eating her cake. Soon every crumb had been licked off their plates.

"For my birthday," Zelda said, wiping her fingers on a napkin, "I want to be the finder."

"NO!" Ganondorf said immediately.

"It IS her birthday, Gannon…" link said quietly.

"NO! It's not fair!"

"It is!"

It went on like this for a while, until they finally agreed, Ganondorf a bit grudgingly, that Zelda could be the finder. As Ganondorf ran off the court yard to play, link stayed behind.

"Um, Zelda?" he asked, standing up as Zelda got up to leave.

"What?" she asked.

Link took his hand out from behind his back.

"I got you a present." He said, handing a tiny wildflower to Zelda. Her eyes lit up.

"How sweet!" Farore cooed softly, so that link and Zelda could not hear.

"It's beautiful! I love it!" Zelda said, taking the flower and hugging link around the middle. He smiled and hugged back.

"Lets go play hide and find!" Zelda said, releasing her grip on link and rushing up to Nayru.

"Put this in a vase for my room!" she said, handing her the flower. Nayru smiled.

"Ok, sweetie."

Link and Zelda smiled, and then rushed off to play hide and find.

**I read a book once that used Hide and Find instead of Hide and Seek. Darn it I can't remember the title. It was a Black Eyed Susan though. **

**I like this chapter. It's funny. Do you think it's funny?...One sec....*Grabs sword* NOW do you think it's funny? **

**Seriously, though. Comment! Peace! c(:  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Dragons and Clawshots

**It is late and I don't care! La la la la la la. **

**So, about the dragon thing. My sister was playing TP, in the Castle in the Sky, and came up with the idea that Link is terrified of dragons. Not the giant plant, not the freaky spider, and not even Ganondorf. No. It was a dragon. Midna mocked him for it too. Hee hee hee, narration in games...**

**So, that was a pointless story. But I made you read it anyway. Neah. **

**...You can read now. **

**ONE more thingy to say. I don't own the characters or anything. **

**NOW how do you feel about disclaimers? Not loving them so much NOW, are we?  
**

Age 6

Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf were playing outside. It was a clear day. Nayru and Farore were cleaning inside. Din was 'watching' the kids. Over head, a large figure blocked out the sun.

"What's that?" Ganondorf asked Din.

"Dragon." She yawned. Link's eyes widened.

"It…It's big and…SCARY!!!!" He screamed, jumping up and latching onto Zelda. She groaned and pushed him off. Ganondorf laughed.

"HAHA!" He snickered. "You're such a baby, leaky!"

"I am not LEAKY!" Link growled, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He wasn't crying. Much. Tiny tears leaked out of his eyes. They seemed to be tears of rage and embarrassment. Ganondorf chuckled.

"Whatever, fairy boy." He smirked.

"I don't have a fairy! That was an ancestor!"

"Ha ha."

"SHUT. UP!" Din screeched. "You don't even know the legend of your ancestors. All you know is that one had a fairy!"

"Nayru told us." Zelda pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Of course. Whatever Nayru says MUST be true." Din rolled her eyes.

"It happened." Zelda insisted.

"Oh, really? What did Nayru tell you?" Din's eyes narrowed. She knew Nayru hadn't told them legend. All they knew was…well, that Zelda was the Princess of Hyrule, Ganondorf ruled the Gerudoes, and Link was a boy from multiple places. It was something he was somewhat ashamed of, seeing that he had no permanent origin.

The dragon passed overhead again. Link's eyes widened and he ran inside to the safety of his home.

Age 7

Zelda was sketching a flower. Ganondorf was trying to catch a butterfly. Link was exploring in the bushes. His face brightened as his hand brushed something. Nayru watched him carefully. Farore walked up.

"What are you watching?" She asked.

"Shh. I put a clawshot in the bushes." Nayru explained.

"Why?" Farore asked.

"Well. I don't want them knowing their destinies. It might mess something up. I mean, we obviously have to explain we aren't really their mothers soon…"

"Go on." Farore said.

"I wanted to see his reaction to finding a weapon. He's going to be using them later, after all."

"Yeah." Farore said. Then, suddenly, "I don't think we should tell them we aren't their mothers. It might raise…awkward questions."

"I know." Nayru said. She turned around. "Let's wait awhile. Come to think of it, we probably shouldn't tell them if we can help it." she walked back inside. She knew that the children knew they had ancestors, but how would they take it knowing their parents weren't really with them? They were too immature now, and what about when they were teenagers? They would be going through difficult changes; the goddesses didn't want to add to the hardships.

Link ran over to Zelda.

"Zelda, look!" He said proudly, holding out the clawshot.

"What is it?" Zelda asked, putting down her sketchbook.

"I don't know." Link admitted. He put the clawshot on his hand. Zelda got up to peer at it from behind him. Ganondorf came over.

"Hold on, I want to see what this does." Link pressed the button on the Clawshot. It shot from the hook, latching onto some vines on their home. Link yelped as he was yanked upward. Zelda had jumped up and grabbed onto his waist in an attempt to keep him grounded. She was yanked up, too. They both screamed.

"Maybe the clawshot wasn't a good weapon…" Nayru whispered, and Farore began to giggle.

They hung from the wall, Zelda clinging to Link's waist. Link put his spare arm around her to keep her from falling.

"Now what?" Zelda snapped.

"I…uh…I don't know!" Link yelled in panic. Tears pricked his eyes. Zelda let out an aggravated grunt. Ganondorf ran up.

"Zelda! Let go! I'll catch you!" He said. Zelda looked apprehensively down. Then she looked up at Link. He shook his head.

"It's dangerous. We're too high." He said. Zelda pursed her lips and looked back down at Ganondorf. His arms were outstretched, eager to catch her. Zelda looked up at Link, shrugged, and let go of him. She yelped as she fell through the air. It terrified her to drop down.

She landed in Ganondorf's arms. They fell onto their backs.

"Ow…" Zelda muttered, rubbing her behind. Ganondorf sniffed and massaged his back. Zelda stood up and wobbled off into the temple. Before she did, she turned around.

"You'll catch Link, right?" She asked. Ganondorf nodded happily. Zelda smiled and went back in. Ganondorf glared at Link. Then he turned around and stormed away.

"Stupid Link." he muttered. "Zelda likes him best." Then his face brightened.

"But she came down to me." He said. "She let me catch her instead of staying with Link." He smiled and dashed inside the temple after her.

"Hello..?..." Link squeaked. "Ganondorf...? Zelda….? Farore….?...

Anyone…?"

**Does he get down? Will he stay up there forever? How will he cope without using the bathroom? All these answers and more in a week! Give or take never, I might get lazy. **

**Pray that does not happen. **

**HAHA! I control your fate! Your very lives of knowing this story rest in my hands! **

**........That was too much, even for me. **

**You know what? My comments are getting longer. Is that good or bad? Hmm...  
**

**Comment! Peace! c(:  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Rival Swordsmen

**Oh, it has been so long. I do not own these characters.**

**I uh...I don't have anything else to say.  
**

Age 8

Nayru stood in front of the children. They were all waiting impatiently for something to happen.

"How much longer?" Ganondorf complained, drawing out the sentence annoyingly. Zelda folded her arms and sighed.

"We're bored." Link whined. Nayru looked pleadingly at the door.

"We have to wait for Farore and Din." She said, trying to calm them down.

"Ow! Din! Stop it-No!" They heard from the hallway. Zelda bit her bottom lip. Din marched into the room. Farore followed, brushing off the small singe in her dress. Nayru gave Din a small glare before continuing.

"We need to prepare you." She said.

"Prepare us for what?" Ganondorf asked.

"A lot." Farore said simply.

"So…" Nayru said before Din could interrupt. "We will begin your new lessons." She smiled. The children just looked confused.

"What lessons?" Zelda asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, Link and Ganondorf will train with weapons, and you will train with magic." Farore said. Din snorted and turned to leave.

"Din, get back here!" Nayru snapped.

"Why?" Din scoffed. "It's not like _I'll _be teaching them anything." Then she sauntered out of the room. Nayru stormed after her, visibly fuming. Farore bit her bottom lip and turned back to the kids.

"I'll start teaching you guys." She said. "You have to train outside of class though. I expect mature behavior when I'm teaching and responsibility outside of it."

"We're only eight." Ganondorf grumbled. Farore raised her eyebrows. It surprised them how stern she could be. Maybe that was why her land survived all of Din's explosions.

"I'll try…" Link mumbled. Farore smiled.

"Good. Let's get to work." She clapped her hands and the kids stood up. Farore grabbed two swords and handed one to Link and one to Ganondorf. They were simple swords. No special ornaments, just plain silver and rock for the hilt.

Ganondorf and Link tilted their swords in their hands.

"It's heavy." Link whined.

"So? Not strong enough?" Ganondorf smirked. Tears burned behind Link's eyes.

"No!" He sniffed angrily. Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What about me?" She asked Farore.

"You study magic, not weapons." She said kindly, patting Zelda on the cheek. Zelda scowled slightly, looking enviously at Link and Ganondorf, who was swinging his sword carelessly.

"OK, let's begin!" Farore said happily. Zelda sighed and resigned herself to look enviously at them as they began to practice.

* * *

They trained for two hours. Zelda was looking over magic books. She would glance up every so often to look sadly at Link and Ganondorf. Farore would try and take breaks to teach her, but Ganondorf would become violent, and Link couldn't protect himself quiet yet. Zelda found that it was incredibly easy for her to do magic. It came as naturally as talking.

Link and Ganondorf had more trouble. They would sometimes smash a plant, much to Din's annoyance.

"Can you stop them from making that noise?" She yelled. Nayru scoffed as she washed the breakfast dishes.

"I would think you would be happy, Din. After all, they are causing mass destruction. A favorite pastime of yours."

"I'm so proud." Din sneered. Nayru's eyes narrowed.

"If you don't stop being so…detached from the rest of us, we won't pass the 'test' the Great God sent us."

"Yeah, about that. When are we going to tell the brats?"

"Never." Nayru didn't bother correcting Din that the children weren't brats. She put the last dish away and turned to face her sister.

"And I swear Din, if you tell them; I will make you wish you weren't my sister."

"Too late honey." Din stood up and flounced out of the room. Nayru made strangling motions behind her back.

Din walked in on Zelda, Link and Ganondorf.

"AAA!!!" Link wailed, running away from Ganondorf's sword.

"Ganondorf, STOP!" Zelda yelled, running up in front of him. He stopped mid sword swing.

"Why?" He sneered. Zelda frowned and raised her palm. A bright light burst out of it, sending Ganondorf flying.

"HEY!" Din yelled, running up to Zelda. "Don't you DARE touch him."

"I didn't." Zelda scowled.

"You did!" Din sounded slightly hysterical.

"Actually, Din, she didn't _technically_ touch him." Farore smirked, glad to have finally one-uped her sister. Din's scowl deepened as she swirled around and stormed out of the room. Zelda walked over to Ganondorf, who was sprawled against the wall. Link was giggling silently to himself.

"Are you hurt?" Zelda asked. Ganondorf frowned and rubbed his head.

"I…" He saw Link chuckling. "I don't know. My leg and arm hurt." He groaned pitifully. Link frowned slightly, but Zelda started fussing over him.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't try to hurt you." She leaned in and gave him a hug. He smiled gloatingly at Link.

"It's OK. I think I'm fine now." Ganondorf stood up and smiled at Zelda, who stood up also.

"Good." Then she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What about me? He almost killed me." Link said, pointing a finger at his chest. Zelda frowned and shook her head. Then she walked over and hugged Link briefly.

"Don't be jealous. I like both of you." Then she skipped back over to her book and began reading. Ganondorf smiled evilly at Link and raised his sword.

"ZELDA HEEEEELLLLP!!!!" Link cried.

**Poooor Link. So sad. So pitiful. So...helpless. **

**I wonder why Din was so mad? Could it be she is having...motherly affections? *Gasp*! No! It cannot be! The universe will end! What do YOU think? How badly will Din's new love affect the rest of the world? ;)  
**

**Comment! Peace! c(:  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Discoveries: Part 1

**I made it longer! Yes! Right? You want longer chapters, correct? Anyway...**

**This begins with Zelda, you know, being curious. And she finds a thing. And then she learns the downsides of being a princess. And then the upsides of being naive. XD **

**So...you know...enjoy. I don't really have anything to say about this. **

**Except that I don't own anything in it. **

**Except the order the words were typed in.**

**And the story idea. **

**And that's it. **

**Really. **

**I'm serious. **

**Read on.**

Age 9

Zelda had never really cared that she used magic and Link and Ganondorf used swords. But that changed.

Zelda had woken up in the middle of the night. She squeezed out of her spot in between Link and Ganondorf and glided down the hall. She had intended to see Nayru, to ask to read a book about Hyrules past and all its ancient languages (She had recently become interested in that). Nayru never lent her the book, and Zelda thought that being half asleep would make her more lenient. But something stopped her. Off to the right, a door was open a crack. It had never been open before. She walked up to it and creaked it open.

It was a huge room, full of painting, and strange artifacts. Torches burned along the walls. Zelda walked up to one of the paintings. It was huge; she had to strain to see the top. But what she saw amazed her. It was a beautiful woman with brown hair tied back in a strange style. She was carrying a sword. Next to her was a young man with dirty blond hair in a green tunic. He also had a sword. In the back was a tall woman with strange skin and a hood. Behind her was an ugly, gruff man. At the boy with dirty blond hair's feet was a wolf. Zelda stood in fascination before turning to her right to stare at another painting.

The lady in this one had blond hair, but was just a beautiful. Another man, who looked almost exactly alike, stood next to her. By the side of each one was a child resembling them.

_Are they their…kids? _Zelda thought. She turned back to the one with Brown hair. The sword looked amazing. The woman held it with power and grace.

Zelda turned to a strange device on a pedestal. It looked like an instrument, a warped flute. Zelda put it to her mouth and played a low note. Music drifted into the air. Zelda smiled and began again. A lovely melody played out.

"Zelda?" Farore stood in the doorway, blurry eyed. Zelda tucked the strange instrument into her pocket.

"Whater you doing?" Farore yawned.

"Nothing. Who's that?" Zelda pointed to the woman with brown hair.

"Eh? No one." Farore mumbled, vaguely remembering Nayru's determination for them _never_ to know their destines.

"Can I get a book on Hyrule's past princesses? To learn about them? And the history of Hyrule."

"Mm. Sure. Tomorrow."

"Promise?" Zelda asked. Farore nodded and sent Zelda to bed. Zelda clambered in but didn't go to sleep. When Farore left, she took out the instrument and examined it in the darkness. She put it to her lips and played a note.

"Maghe!" Ganondorf yelped. He jerked up. Link bolted awake.

"What?" He asked, tears pricking his eyes. Zelda shoved the instrument under her pillow and pretended to fall asleep.

"Nothing Leaky." Ganondorf lay back down. Link lay back down too. Zelda touched the instrument under the pillow and smiled. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

Link and Ganondorf trained in the courtyard. Over the past year, they had become good fighters. Zelda was almost a master at magic, but preferred not to show it. Strangely, they became slightly more mature over the year as well. Zelda had taken up art, music, language. All from Hyrule past of course.

Zelda sat a few feet away, watching their swords dance between them. Link leaped away from Ganondorf and held up his hand.

"Wait!" He said. Ganondorf didn't listen, or pretended he couldn't hear. He swung his sword again.

"He said to Stop." Zelda said coolly. Ganondorf immediately halted and walked over, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Sorry." He apologized. Zelda shrugged.

"Hey, check it out. I made up a new move." Link smirked proudly.

"Can't be that good, Leaky, if you came up with it."

"I am NOT leaky." Link said, tears burning behind his eyes. He wiped them away impatiently. He took a deep breath and charged up his sword. Then he sprung in a circle, cutting all the grass down. Zelda started clapping and jumping up and down. Ganondorf scowled at her reaction.

"It wasn't _that_ great." He grumbled. Nayru smiled at them, watching from her bedroom window.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" She sighed. Din grunted, also pulling back from the window.

"No good show-off, if you ask me."

"I didn't." Nayru frowned, turning to Farore. Farore was mending Link's ripped tunic.

"It's simply adorable." She said absentmindedly. Nayru shrugged and took another peek out the window.

"I think it's great that Link is trying to impress Zelda." Nayru smiled. Zelda ran up to Link when he was wiping his forehead.

"That was so cool." She said admiringly. Link shrugged.

"Come on Zel! I can do stuff too." Ganondorf pleaded.

"Zel?" Zelda chuckled. No one had called her that before. Ganondorf blushed.

"Um…"

"No. It's alright." Zelda waved it away. She looked around suspiciously, then ducked her head down slightly and waved for the boys to join her. They leaned in closer.

"Can you teach me?" She whispered excitedly.

"Teach you what?" Link asked. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"How to use a sword and bow." She said urgently. "Please?"

"I don't know." Ganondorf shook his head. "It's really hard work. And you…"

"I'm what?" Zelda frowned. She put her hands on her hips.

"You're…a princess." Link whispered. Zelda's scowl deepened.

"So?"

"So you do princessy stuff. That's what you have guards for." Ganondorf explained meekly.

"What if they are on vacation?" Zelda snapped.

"Uh…"

"We can't teach you, Zel." Ganondorf said sadly.

"Fine!" Zelda whirled around and crossed her arms.

"We're sorry." Link said. Zelda huffed and stuck her nose in the air.

"Zel…"

"Don't call me that! My name is Zelda! I have my name as a princess!" She stopped there and mulled this over. Then she smiled. Link and Ganondorf got ominous feelings at this.

"As a princess, I command you teach me how to use your weapons."

"WHAT?" Link and Ganondorf cried in unison.

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can." Zelda smiled again, putting her hands triumphantly on her hips. Link ran inside and went up to Din.

"Din! Zelda is-"

"Get lost, you little snot!" Din waved him away. Link frowned and ran up to Farore.

"Farore! Zelda's misusing her power!"

"What?" Farore yelped. She ran outside to Zelda and Ganondorf. Zelda looked up innocently.

"What were you doing?" Farore demanded.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked sweetly. Farore was almost convinced. Almost.

"What did you do to them?"

"We were talking." Zelda said sadly. She looked down, as if she was about to cry. Link felt guilty for going to get Farore. Ganondorf felt a sense of pride in Zelda for being bad. Not that he would tell her.

"Did you threaten them?"

"No." Zelda sniffed.

"She bossed us around." Ganondorf said. Zelda sniffed again.

"I thought princesses did that." Farore sighed and bent down next to her.

"Only for the good of their people." She reminded. Then she stood up and went back inside, shaking her head. Zelda sighed and huffed.

"We really are sorry." Link apologized. Zelda didn't answer, instead she stormed away. Link and Ganondorf looked sadly after her.

"Should we teach her?" Link asked.

"I don't know." Ganondorf said. He stared longingly after Zelda's retreating figure. They looked at each other and ran after her.

Zelda walked all the way to the Goddesses Spring. It was always so beautiful. Zelda knelt down beside it and drew some water out of the pool. She stood up, the water trailing from the palm of her hand.

"Shi rane ha." She breathed, staring hopefully at the water. She loved the ancient language of magic. The water coiled in itself and then shot out, dashing around her. Zelda smiled.

"Whoa." Zelda whirled around at the voice. Link and Ganondorf stood behind her.

"We…uh…we've decided-" Link began.

"After much debate." Ganondorf cut in, smiling. Zelda frowned playfully. She could never seem to stay mad at him when he was trying to be funny.

"To teach you how to use weapons." Link finished. Zelda leaped up and down with joy. She ran at them and hugged them around the neck.

"That's great!" She squealed. She looked sideways at them.

"I have a secret to tell you." She grinned mischievously. They each leaned closer. Zelda reached into her skirt and drew out the musical instrument.

"What is it?" Link asked. Zelda shrugged.

"I've been reading. I think it's called an…Ocarina." She frowned.

"Oh. What's it do?" Ganondorf asked. Zelda shrugged.

"It plays music." She said dismissively.

"Oh." Ganondorf said. Zelda nodded and brought it to her mouth. She blew into it softly. Ganondorf and Link sat down to listen to her play the Ocarina. It was beautiful, almost enchanting.

After a while, Zelda took the musical instrument off her lips and looked at them hopefully. They stared back at her dumbly.

"Well?" Zelda prodded.

"It was great." Link nodded. Zelda smiled.

"So…you'll teach me how to use the sword and bow now?" She asked. Link and Ganondorf nodded.

"I'll get the sword!" Ganondorf jumped up and dashed off.

"I'll get the bow!" Link ran after him. Zelda smiled and went back to practicing with the water until they got back.

**Yeah...So it was longer. Yay, right? I-again-have nothing to say. **

**So press the button at the bottom that wants to be clicked! In other words... **

**Comment! Peace! c(:  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Discoveries: Part 2

**Reviews are nice. **

**This is where it gets depressing. For a few chapters. I have problems.  
**

**Ignore bad grammar. My sister helped. **

**Bite me.  
**

Age 10

"Is that all you got?" Link yelled. Zelda stood panting in front of him.

"No." She said. She ran at him again, swinging her sword upward. Link blocked her. The danced back and forth threw the grass. It was late at night, and the goddesses were sleeping. The only way Zelda could train is when the goddesses weren't watching. Ganondorf watched intently.

"Aim for his weak points!" He yelled, coaching Zelda. She didn't respond to him, but instead scrutinized Link.

"I learned a new melody on the Ocarina!" She smiled.

"Really?" Link asked. Zelda lunged forward, slamming him in the gut with the hilt of her sword. He fell backward with a grunt and collapsed on the ground. His sword slid out of his hand. Zelda walked over and held out her hand to him. He grabbed it and she pulled him up. Ganondorf walked over.

"Not really what I meant, but good job." He said. Zelda smiled proudly.

"I know." She said. Link frowned.

"You're a bit of a gloater, aren't you?" He asked. Zelda just stood there smiling.

"So about that new melody…" Ganondorf said after a short pause. Zelda smiled again and pulled out the Ocarina.

"I don't really have a new one…" She said apologetically. Link shook his head.

"It's alright." He smiled. He reached for the Ocarina. Ganondorf did the same.

"I want to play it!" Link frowned.

"NO! I DO!" Ganondorf bellowed. Link and Ganondorf began screaming at each other.

"You still wet the bed!"

"NO I DON'T! You're a stupid hunk of…of…PIG!"

"STUPID!"  
"MORON!"  
"LOSER!"  
"CREEP!"

"Guys, be quiet. The goddesses are going to hear you!" Zelda pleaded. They didn't hear her, and continued to scream at each other.

"Oh, we defiantly heard you." A deadly voice came from behind them. Nayru stood before them, towering above them with a deadly power. Din and Farore were behind her, each of them radiating the same deadly force. Link and Ganondorf stopped fighting immediately.

"Give me that Ocarina. Right. Now." Nayru breathed viciously. Zelda reached up to give it to her, and Ganondorf jumped at the occasion.

"I'll give it to you." He snatched it out of Zelda's hands.

"NO! Me!" Link protested, grappling for the instrument. The tumbled around on the ground, each of them trying to win dominance over the other.

The Ocarina flew out of their hands, and rolled down a small hill.

"NO!" Zelda yelled, flinging herself after the Ocarina. It rolled down and down, finally falling into a large hole. Zelda peered down it. What she saw amazed her. The whole land of Hyrule stretched beneath her, unfolding like a carpet.

The Ocarina tumbled out of sight, and landed on the roof of an old house. It fell inside, toppling down to the floor. An unsuspecting blue fairy slept on the bed of her old owner, dreaming of him.

"Ouch!" She yelped as the Ocarina landed on her. She flew out from under it and examined it.

"Oh. This…I know this. Does this mean…Is he coming back?" The small blue fairy flew over and touched the Ocarina. The small triforce on it conformed her suspicious.

"It is! The Ocarina of Time! He's coming back! He really is coming back!"

* * *

Link and Ganondorf crowded around Zelda. They all peered into the hole.

"Oops." Link said in a quiet voice. Zelda glared at him.

"Is that Hyrule Castle?" Ganondorf pointed to the towering white building.

"Yes." Farore snapped from behind them.

"Go to bed." Nayru growled. Link and Ganondorf got up, but Zelda stayed down.

"Zel…" Ganondorf touched her shoulder.

"Who's that?" Zelda pointed to Hyrule Castle. Everyone, including the Goddesses, looked. Hyrule Castle seemed to waver in front of their eyes, until it zoned in on one room. A small child, not over the age of one, was sleeping in the Queens lap.

"Who is that?" Zelda gasped at the goddesses, Nayru in particular. "That's the queen! But…is the little girl the princess? I'm the princess! I mean…you're my mom, but aren't I the princess?"

"Go to bed, Zelda. I'll explain in the morning." Nayru said softly. She ushered Zelda off to bed. The three Goddesses tucked the small children into bed. Then they went to the kitchen.

"How dare they!" Farore fumed, referring to the king and queen. She paced back and forth angrily. Din sat across from Nayru, her expression beyond bored. Nayru sat frigid, staring into space. She was struck dumb.

"How dare they have another daughter? This is just…This is just crazy!" Farore continued to rant.

"Farore, be silent. The children will hear you." Nayru said quietly. Farore stopped and looked at her sister. She sat down at the table.

"What will we do?" She asked urgently. Nayru shook her head.

"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense. Let's rest. Perhaps a solution will come in the morning." She stood up. Din snorted.

"No way. I'm taking care of that brat now!" she stood up and began walking to the door. Nayru grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"You will not." She hissed. Din felt a strange fear in her heart at her sister's anger. "You will not kill this child. She is harmless. Could you not sense it? The new daughter did not bear the triforce. She is a nuisance. We will deal with her tomorrow. Our true concern is telling Zelda of everything. Her true birth." Nayru sighed and released Din's wrist. She turned and floated to her bed. Din and Farore stared at each other.

* * *

Zelda lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Zelda?" Link turned over to face her. "Are you awake?" He whispered.

"Yeah…" Zelda muttered.

"Are you OK?" Ganondorf turned over too, looking sadly at her.

"I…Nayru told me I'm the only princess! But…I'm not. What if…what it I'm not a princess? What if that little baby is?" Zelda felt tears spring into her eyes.

"Zel. That baby isn't the princess. You are." Link said.

"How do you know?" Zelda sniffed. Link put his hand up, and pulled Zelda's hand up too. Ganondorf mimicked them. On the back of all their hands was the triforce, glowing softly.

"Nayru said that we all have these things because we're special. We're the only ones." Ganondorf whispered. "That little baby didn't have it. So you have to be the real princess." He smiled. Zelda smiled sadly and put her hand down.

"I guess…" She whispered.

"Yeah." Link said, nuzzling closer to her. "And you'll always be the best princess in the world to us." Ganondorf nodded and wiggled closer to Zelda too, sandwiching her between them. Zelda smiled and fell into a peaceful sleep.

***

Link and Ganondorf crept out of bed and walked silently down the hall.

"I feel real awful about losing the Ocarina." Link whispered. Ganondorf nodded.

"So, what are we doing again?" He asked. Link wrung his hands.

"Were going to find a new one." He said. "Zelda said she found it over here, in this room…"

They pushed open the door. It opened to reveal a vast room lit by torches. There was a pile of books off to one side. Along one wall were paintings, each accompanied by a pedestal and an object. One of the pedestals had nothing on top of it.

"No more?" Link said, feeling the bare pedestal. Ganondorf walked around. One painting showed four men, each wearing identical tunics but with different colors. On the pedestal was a sword, very much unlike Link or Ganondorf's sword.

Ganondorf moved on.

Link gave up on the empty pedestal and walked over to another. It was the first painting Zelda had seen.

On the pedestal were two strange diamonds. One was flat and smooth, and the other was 3-D and crumply. Link extended a hand.

"Don't touch it!" Ganondorf burst out, turning around from another painting, this one with the hero of winds. Link jumped back.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I… I don't like it." Ganondorf said. "I don't think we should touch it."

Link stared longingly at the two crystals.

"I can't be hurt just by touching it." He said indignantly. Ganondorf swallowed.

"I don't like it." he repeated. Link sighed.

"You're not the boss, Ganon. Zelda took the ocarina, so why can't I TOUCH this one?" Link crossed his arms.

"Al…alright. But just hold it for a few seconds." Ganondorf said. Link nodded.

He picked up the smooth diamond. Link yelped in shock as a feeling like suffocation shot through him, squeezing him tightly. He fell onto all fours.

Ganondorf was the only one who saw.

"DROP IT!" he yelled, as he watched his best friend start to change shape. He ran forward.

"DROP IT!!!" he screamed as he ran. Link tried to drop it, but it was pressing into his skin.

Ganondorf watched, horrified as Link turned completely black. He could tell what link was turning into. He grasped the black crystal that link held and tore it out of his flesh.

Link screamed in pain as if his own skin had been ripped off. Ganondorf was shaking uncontrollably. Link was no longer black, but his normal, human colors.

Ganondorf placed the crystal back on the pedestal, and reached down to help link up.

Link cringed.

"What… why didn't it hurt you?" He asked, pain coursing through his body freely.

Ganondorf did not know.

"Link, you became a…"

"I know."

Link stared at the floor. Ganondorf stared at him.

"Let's not touch anything else." Ganondorf whispered. Link nodded.

"It didn't show that I was damaged." Link said, staring at his hand. The tri-force shone on the back of it.

"Let's go back to bed." Ganondorf said. Link nodded, getting shakily to his feet. He felt like he had been electrified.

Link leaned on Ganondorf and they walked back to bed, both shaking.

**Whatever could it have been?Lol. **

**I need help. Serious, serious help. It's such a sad story. I'm not motivated to write it anymore! **

**Bleh. **

**Give me encouragement or else.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Saddness

**The tragedy continues. I'm sorry, everyone. Truly, I am. I promise, it ends here. Mostly. **

**So...what incites can I give for this little chapter?**

**NONE! **

**Sorry, sometimes a story is a story. A short chapter story. Hehe, sorry.  
**

**Oh yeah, Din's a heartless freak here. So...don't take it too hard! **

**It isn't the funniest either. My bad. I'll try to update the funny stuff soon. Enjoy this, people. Or don't. Depends on if you like sad stuff.**

**And I do not own this. **

**And I hate when I do disclaimers. **

**And you can read now.  
**

Age 11

Zelda looked down intently at the small child sitting on the queen's lap. They each laughed joyously.

"Hey Zel." Ganondorf walked up to her, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Zelda looked up at him, her face unresponsive. She looked back down at the small child. Ganondorf knelt beside her.

"You OK?" He asked. Zelda shrugged.

"I was just…wondering." She whispered. Ganondorf nodded.

"I don't think she really is your sister." He nodded. Zelda shrugged.

"I don't know. We look a lot alike." She sighed. Link ran up, still holding his sword. He looked at Zelda's face and then at Ganondorf. Zelda hadn't noticed him. Ganondorf waved Link away.

"Go get the Goddesses." He mouthed. Link nodded and dashed off. Each of them knew the Nayru was the only one who could make Zelda feel better when she was upset like this.

Link ran into the house and up to the goddesses, who were sitting at the kitchen table.

"What is it Link?" Farore asked, reaching out a hand to him.

"Zelda's upset. Can Nayru come and see her?" He asked. Farore looked slightly startled, but nodded. Nayru stood up gracefully and followed him. Farore and Din got up and glided behind their sister slowly.

Link led the three goddesses to Zelda and Ganondorf.

"Zelda…" Nayru said softly. Zelda looked up at her, then turned back to look at the small baby.

"What's wrong?" Farore asked, kneeling beside Zelda.

"I…" Zelda breathed, and then shook her head. She pointed to the queen. "She loves the baby..." She said in a quaky voice. Din groaned.

"Her again? No way. I'm taking care of her now." She brushed Nayru aside and summoned lightning to her fingertips.

"NO!" Nayru screamed. But storm clouds had already rumbled over Hyrule. Din pointed her finger at the small baby girl.

"DIN, NO!" Nayru wailed, flinging herself at Din. Din released the lightning as Nayru threw herself into her. Din fell onto the ground.

Zelda, Link and Ganondorf crowded around the hole. Everything seemed to happen slowly. The queen saw the lightning, and flung herself between her child and the burning energy. She wrapped her arms around her daughter, praying to the goddesses that her child would remain safe.

Her wish was not granted. The lightning struck with dead accuracy, burning the queen and the young princess into ashes.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Nayru bellowed, towering over Din. Zelda, Link and Ganondorf cringed at her rage.

"THAT WAS ZELDA'S TRUE SISTER! YOU JUST MURDERED ZELDA'S MOTHER AND SISTER!" Nayru screamed. Rain started to pour from the sky, drenching Hyrule.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wanted to stop your precious princesses weeping." Din snarled, standing up.

"She was my…sister?" Zelda squeaked. "She was of my blood?" Her chin began to quiver.

"Way to go, Nayru." Din rolled her eyes. Zelda turned around and walked slowly off.

"Zelda…" Ganondorf whispered. Zelda broke into a run, wanting to get as far away from them as possible. She needed time to think. She felt tears spawn in her eyes. They leaked over, clouding her vision. She ran until her legs ached. Then she fell onto her hands and knees, and resigned herself to sobbing. She didn't even look up at her surroundings. If she had, she would have seen she was at a small waterfall surrounded by trees.

She took a shaky breath and looked up. She let her mind wander slightly, but it only returned to her dead sister. She stared to weep again.

Link and Ganondorf stared angrily up at the goddesses.

"How…HOW COULD YOU?" Link wailed. No tears came; he was too full of rage.

"Did you see her? Did you see how upset Zelda was?" He thrust his hand in the direction Zelda had run off.

"Oh please. She'll get over it." Din waved him away. Ganondorf began to shake with anger. Link walked up to Din, sword drawn.

"You don't even care!" He hissed. "Did you see what you did?"

He swung the sword with the most power he had ever managed. He was trying to kill.

"Impudent brat!" Din snorted, and despite her sister's pleas, grabbed his arm and threw him back. He landed with a thud.

"Link!" Ganondorf helped him to his feet. The both turned to Din. Ganondorf let tiny tears slip out from behind his eyes, but they were tears of rage.

"You…you…I HATE YOU!" He bellowed at Din.

"Don't talk back to me, you little snot!" Din yelled at him.

"I don't care!" Ganondorf wailed at her. "YOU'RE A SICK MURDERER! I HATE YOU!" He turned around and dashed away, trying to find Zelda. Link gave one more hateful glance at the goddesses and followed him. They ran as far as they could. They couldn't find Zelda. Each of them had a lot of stamina, and their urgency to find Zelda only increased their energy. Eventually, they stumbled upon her at the waterfall. Zelda was crying by the edge of the water. Link and Ganondorf walked hesitantly up to her, panting. Zelda didn't seem to notice them. She was hugging her arms tight to her chest, as if she was trying to protect her self. Link reached out a hand.

"Zelda…" He whispered hoarsely. Ganondorf and Link crouched down beside her. Zelda still shook with tears.

"How could she…" She sniffed. Ganondorf nodded.

"Din's a horrible mother. She needs a spanking." He said. Zelda choked on a laugh. Ganondorf smiled slightly.

"And after the spanking, we will make her eat spinach! Let's see how she is after that!" He said. Zelda smiled slightly. Link put his hands around her shoulders. Zelda leaned into him.

"We'll always be here Zel." He said.

"Even when you don't want us." Ganondorf said. Zelda smiled.

"Thank you." She said kindly. "I am very grateful for both of you." She stood up and held her head a little higher then she normally would have. She turned around and began to walk off gracefully.

"What's with the talking weird?" Ganondorf stood up and followed her. Link jogged to catch up.

"I wish to carry on the duties bestowed upon me as a princess." Zelda said simply before going on. Ganondorf blinked.

"I did not understand a word of what she said." He said to Link.

"Dude, what's with the funny all of a sudden?" Link asked. Ganondorf shrugged.

"Hey, if it makes her laugh." He smiled and hurried to catch up with Zelda. Link ran after him.

**Ganondorf starts to be funny now! Huzzah! **

**Uh...Please let me know you don't totally hate me for making something depressing. Please. **

**Also, what's an OOC? Just a random question to make your brains hurt...heehee. **

**My sister thinks it means Ocarina Of Cows. Please don't tell me she's right. **

**Dear god, she's right, isn't she? **

**Peace! c(:  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Allergies

**No more sad! Yayz! **

**Ganondorf is_ finally_ getting funny. I know, it has been so long. **

**Thank you for telling me what OOC meant. It helped. **

**Although I still think it means Ocarina of Cows. Or Ocarina of Corn. Nothing will change my mind. Nothing. **

**Haha.**

**I don't own anything from LoZ. It would be a different game if I did. **

**Trust me.  
**

Age 12

Din was still hurt by Ganondorf's words. "_I HATE YOU!"_

She hadn't spoken to any of the kids much. It was the first time her own words had hurt her. The first time she'd felt regret.

Ganondorf hadn't looked her in the eye since then, either. Din handed Ganondorf a bag of sweets to bring to the other two for a snack. It didn't take much time.

In the kitchen, Zelda and Link sat at the table. Zelda sat regally, head held high. Link tried to straiten up as much as he could. They sat in silence.

"I bringeth the treats!" Ganondorf burst into the room, causing Link and Zelda to turn. Link smiled.

"Dude! What'd you get?" He asked. Ganondorf placed the small bag on the table and opened it with a flourish. Inside were a bunch of honey roasted peanuts.

"Enjoy, my lady." He said, bowing. Zelda's face cracked into a small smile as she reached for the bag.

"Thank you, sire." She giggled.

"The pleasure is mine." He said, bowing once more. He straitened up and grabbed and handful of the nuts. Link smiled and popped one in his mouth. He felt slightly jealous of Ganondorf. Ganondorf, who could make Zelda smile when he couldn't. Ganondorf, who was strong and smooth-talked the Goddesses. Not that it worked, but none the less.

Link popped the peanut in his mouth and began to chew. It felt funny in his mouth. His toung and teeth started to itch. He swallowed, feeling the itch spread to his throat. The itch turned to a burn, and the burn started to swell. He couldn't get enough air in his lungs.

"Link? Link, what's wrong man?" Ganondorf asked, reaching for more peanuts. Link started grasping for air, as if he was trying to shove it into his mouth.

"LINK!" Zelda stood up and rushed over to him. He fell out of his seat onto the floor. He couldn't see. His vision kept going fuzzy.

"LINK! Ganondorf, go get help!" Zelda wailed. She brushed his blond hair out of his eyes and felt his head. Ganondorf stood there for a second, paralyzed.

"GANONDORF!" Zelda screamed, knocking him out of his trance. He nodded and turned, stumbling over his feet. He nearly fell over, but regained himself and started to sprint to find the goddesses.

He burst in on them in the kitchen. Nayru was cooking, Farore was cleaning, and Din was lounging in a chair.

"What is it, Ganondo-"

"Link! He's…He's having trouble! I think he's dying!" he gasped for air. Farore threw her broom down and rushed after him. Nayru dropped her spoon and flew out too. Din looked startled, and followed in a rush.

They burst in on Zelda, who had her hand pressed to Link's heart. A small blue light glowed from her fingertips. Nayru threw Zelda aside and placed her hand to Links chest. Zelda stumbled back and gasped in shock. Ganondorf ran to her. He helped her up as Nayru relaxed her hand and the blue light faded.

"Is he…OK?" Zelda asked. Nayru nodded.

"He just needs rest." She whispered. Zelda nodded numbly as Farore picked Link up and carried him away. Nayru followed. Din lagged behind.

She put her arms around Ganondorf.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Don't go see him. He won't look too good."

Then she walked away toward their room.

Zelda started to follow, but Ganondorf grabbed her hands. Zelda looked up at him. Ganondorf began to pull her toward the front yard. Zelda strained against him.

"I want to see Link." She said. Ganondorf frowned.

"But you'll get even sadder." He said.

"What do you mean, sadder?" Zelda said. She wrenched her hand from Ganondorf.

"You're…sad." He mumbled. "Like a, um, like a blue fish."

"A blue fish?" Zelda smirked.

"Yeah. You know. Blue is a sad color. So blue fish are always sad." He puffed out his cheeks to look like a fish.

"Oh, woe. Blue is everywhere. It's so blue and sad and blue."

"Repetitive much?" Zelda couldn't help but smile. Ganondorf smiled too. Then he made a fish face. Zelda giggled. Ganondorf kept shifting his face into strange, grotesque expressions. Zelda started to laugh.

Soon they were both laughing. Zelda calmed down and wiped a bit of moisture from her eyes.

"I still want to see Link." She said. Ganondorf sighed.

"Ok." He said. They started to walk to Zelda's room. Link was most likely in there.

They had got to the door when Farore walked out.

"Is Link ok?" Zelda asked.

"Yes. But you two have to eat lunch." Farore said. She guided them into the kitchen.

"I don't want to eat! I want to see Link!" Zelda yelled.

"Yeah! Link nearly died because of food! How do we know you aren't poisoning us?" Ganondorf said defensively. "I'll bet you'd do it! Din already killed Zelda's parents!"

Zelda put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't remind me."

Farore sighed, her shoulders drooping.

"It's only squash." She said. Ganondorf and Zelda sat down as Farore put the squash dish in front of them. Ganondorf took his spoon and poked the food.

"I nominate you to taste test it. For poison." He said, pointing the spoon at Zelda. The end was still dripping with squash. Zelda frowned and pushed the spoon away.

"No. Geez." She dug her spoon in and took a dainty nibble. Ganondorf eyed her. She swallowed and looked at him watching her. He nodded vigorously and motioned with his hands for her to tell him the result. Zelda groaned and put her spoon in again.

"It's fine, imbecile." She said. Ganondorf smiled proudly and took a giant bite. It tasted funny. He chewed slowly, trying to figure out what was wrong with the food.

An itch started to tingle in the back of his throat. He spat the food onto his plate, but the tingle didn't go away.

"Zelda, I think it's poisoned! Don't eat it! It's going to-" Ganondorf felt his cheeks and jaw tingling with a strange numbness. He felt his cheeks. He could barely feel them.

"Your-your face…GANONDORF!" Zelda screamed. She ran over the table and poked his face. It looked almost like he was making a fish face again, his cheeks were so puffed up.

"It's swelling! What in Hyrule did you DO?" She yelled.

"Nothing! I ate the squash and my face went all swelly!" He waved his hands around hysterically. Zelda ran off to get the goddesses.

* * *

Zelda sat by Link and Ganondorf. They were lying in bed, unconscious. She reached out and took Ganondorf's hand. His face had swelled so much it had blocked off his airways, nearly choking him. Zelda sighed and dropped his hand.

"Zelda?" Farore and Nayru stepped in with a plate of fruit. Zelda looked up.

"You didn't eat dinner. We thought you would like some…" Farore held out the plate. Zelda nodded and picked up a strawberry. She put it in her mouth and chewed slowly.

"Fruit should be OK, right?" Farore whispered to Nayru. She nodded, and they walked out. Zelda swallowed the fruit and reached for another strawberry. She had finished about five when Ganondorf and Link began to stir.

"Wha happened?" Link slurred, touching his forehead. Ganondorf shrugged.

"I think it was all warm…" He muttered. Zelda smiled and had to retrain herself from jumping with joy. She felt a small itch on her arm, and started to scratch it in her excitement.

"I'm so happy you guys are awake! Are you feeling OK?" She asked, bouncing slightly in her seat. He legs were tingling. They each nodded.

"Yeah, I think." Link muttered.

"Why are you scratching yourself? Do you have bees in your arms?" Ganondorf chuckled. Zelda frowned.

"No. I just…my arm itches." She said, scratching harder. She pulled up her sleeve to see why she WAS scratching so hard. An angry red rash met her eyes. Her mouth dropped open and she stared hard at her skin.

"What the heck happened?" Link asked in awe.

"You look like all your blood fell out of your veins. You're like a messed up vampire." Ganondorf said. Zelda glared at him and began to scratch her back.

"It's. Not. Funny." She growled. The scratching was getting worse. "Why won't it stop itching? ARRG!!!" She screamed. She yanked down the back of her dress so that her nails could reach it better. Her back was red too.

"You're neck…" Ganondorf pointed.

"Oh, what? It looks like tomato?" Zelda snapped. Ganondorf bit back a smile.

"Actually, yeah. You look good enough to eat." He snickered. Zelda hit him on his arm. He bit back his chuckle, because the whack didn't really hurt. But he knew Zelda _could _hurt him.

Zelda began scratching everywhere she could reach. She couldn't seem to stop the prickles running through her skin.

"Oh…my…AAARRRGGG!!!" She screamed, practically tearing her clothes off.

"Maybe you should take your clothes off?" Ganondorf suggested. Zelda glared at him.

"NO!" She yelled when Link reached over to help her undress. She crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

"What is it?" Link asked. Zelda bit her lip and began to scratch her arms.

"Nothing! NAYRU!" She screamed. Nayru ran in and halted at the door.

"Oh no. You have a terrible rash." Nayru bent over Zelda.

"Stop scratching, you'll only make it worse." She instructed. Zelda nodded and kept her fingers balled tight in a fist.

"Come on…You know you want to…" Ganondorf taunted. Zelda narrowed her eyes. Nayru grabbed an ointment and began to rub it on Zelda's arms.

"Honestly…speak of the devil. Strawberries, I swear. Come, Zelda. Let's go to the bathroom to have some privacy." She picked up Zelda's fingers gently and pulled her to the bathroom. Zelda followed. She helped Nayru undress her so that the ointment could reach her back and stomach.

"Nayru?" Zelda asked. Nayru nodded but didn't look up from her work.

"Hm?" She asked.

"What does it mean to act like a princess?" Zelda asked. Nayru sighed.

"That's an awfully big question, love." She said, putting the cap back on the salve. Zelda looked upset.

"I know. I was just…I was just curious." She mumbled.

"Nothing wrong with that. Let me think…As a princess, you should never show too much skin, you should act regally, always do what is best for your people, be able to hold your own in a fight, never lose your temper, speak properly. Just…act regally. You are a princess; you should be treated as such. Don't let that go to your head, by the way." Nayru said warningly. Zelda nodded.

"I will not." She attempted to sound regal. She always did around Nayru. She wanted to be as regal and graceful as the goddess. "Only…it sounds so hard. Am I ever allowed to be a child?" Zelda asked pleadingly. Nayru sighed and cupped Zelda's chin in her hands.

"Oh, love…of course. That is why you are a child. Just never neglect your duties." Nayru said kindly. Zelda smiled and slipped on her nightclothes. They stuck to her skin from the ointment. She walked off, feeling proud. Nayru had never called her 'love' before. She must have done something right.

* * *

Nayru walked slowly in with her sisters.

"Is something wrong?" Farore asked.

"No. Nothing is the matter." Nayru said slowly.

"Something's wrong. You only talk like that if something is wrong." Din said, sipping her drink. Nayru sighed.

"It's Zelda. I fear…I fear she is growing up to fast. And also…what will happen when she meets her people for the fist time in her life? How will she-"

"Don't worry." Farore cut her off. "Zelda will be fine. In fact, maybe we should plan a trip for them…"

**Yeah, baby. They have allergies. **

**Why don't you think Link eats anything? It's because everything in Hyrule is made with Peanuts. Oh yes. **

**So, since you were all so helpful with OOC, what does AU mean? **

**Is it Acute Utensils? **

**I doubt it. **

**Review! Peace! c(:  
**


	13. Chapter 13: The Talk

**You know that lovely lesson you learn around 13? The one with the 'birds' and 'bees'? The one your parents are uncomfortable with talking about? The one that leads to a lot of teen prgenancys? **

**Enjoy. **

**I don't own anything except the idea and the writing.  
**

Age 13

Zelda, Link and Ganondorf clambered into bed, squishing under the blankets. Nayru looked at them from the doorway, slightly concerned.

"They won't…_do_ anything, will they?" Farore asked, coming up next to her.

"They shouldn't…we never explained to them." Nayru said.

"Well, it is only a matter of time. Soon they will be having se-"

"Din!" Nayru hissed. "That is very inappropriate." She snapped. Din smirked.

"I'm just saying. In no time at all, Ganondorf will discover _his _and _hers _and bam. It's baby making time." Din patted her sisters on the back once and flounced off. Nayru fumed after her, making strangling symbols behind her back. Farore sighed and followed them. Zelda sat up in bed suddenly.

"Why do they think we can't hear them?" She asked. Ganondorf opened his eyes and sat up as well. Link followed shortly.

"Dunno. Maybe they think they have secret 'Silent-Mom' powers." Ganondorf shrugged. Link nodded.

"Or they think we're deaf."

"Or they're just stupid." Ganondorf said. Zelda smacked his arm. He smirked. Zelda sighed.

"But honestly." She said quietly. "What were they talking about?" She lay back down. Link lay down next to her and put his arm around her chest. She stiffened and pushed his hand down.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Zelda said curtly. "Ganondorf, lie down. We'll ask Nayru tomorrow." She closed her eyes. Ganondorf made a quizzical look at Link as he lay down and pressed himself against Zelda. Link made the same look.

"What's with her?" He mouthed.

"I don't know." Ganondorf mouthed back.

"Nothing's wrong with me. Go to sleep." Zelda mumbled, burring her face in the pillow. Ganondorf and Link raised their eyebrows at each other before closing their eyes.

* * *

"Dear Hyrule, he is SO HOT!" Din purred, staring down at two swordsmen training in Hyrule field. Link walked blurry eyed to the door, and stood there rubbing his eyes.

"Din…" Nayru warned.

"Oh come on! Tell me _you_ wouldn't want to completely fu-"

"DIN!" Nayru yelled, slamming down her spatula.

"Come on. He is SMOKIN'!" Din cackled. Link crept away slowly back to his room, still listening to the goddesses conversation.

"Why are you staring at me?" Zelda demanded.

"I'm not staring!" Ganondorf protested.

"Yes you are! You're so staring!" Zelda said.

"Am not! I am looking appreciating." He said. Zelda hit his arm with a thwack.

"Did I miss much?" Link asked, pulling out his shirt.

"Zelda was sexy dancing."

"I WAS NOT!" Zelda laughed, hitting him again. Link smiled.

"Didn't you wait for me? I wanted to see some sexy dancing." He laughed.

"I wasn't sexy dancing!" Zelda said incredulously. "Not for him anyway." She said under her breath.

"You _were_ sexy dancing!" Ganondorf proclaimed.

"Shut _up_!" Zelda punched his arm. They burst into a fit of giggles.

"Children. Breakfast." Farore stuck her head in. "Why aren't you dressed?" She asked kindly.

"Zelda was sexy dancing." Link chuckled through his thick blush.

"I WAS NOT!" Zelda shoved him playfully onto the bed. He fell backward and smiled at her. She leaned over him and ruffled his hair.

"You're such a little kid." She giggled, standing up. Link sat up and smiled, but felt slightly sad inside.

"Yeah. _I'm_ the _man_ of the house." Ganondorf said proudly.

"Yeah, you wish." Zelda smirked. Ganondorf stuck his tongue out at her. Farore smiled and walked away. Link became serious.

"Din said something." He said.

"What?" Zelda asked, pulling her gown over her under dress.

"She said something about…'shoving him against a wall and getting it on hard.'" He shrugged. Zelda furrowed her brow and thought.

"Do you think it's about what they said last night?" She asked.

"Yeah. What did she mean, 'baby making time?' And what's _mine_ and _yours_?" Ganondorf asked. Zelda sighed.

"I hate to say it, but I think we need to ask Din this time." She said, adjusting her crown. Link and Ganondorf nodded as they all walked out of the room. Ganondorf did a little dance of joy on the way down to the breakfast room. Finally, Din got to show them something. Her lessons were always the best.

They walked into the breakfast room. Din was sipping her drink.

"Din?" Zelda asked. Din grunted.

"We…we want to ask you something." Link mumbled.

"Ask Nayru." She growled.

"No. You're smarter then her this time." Ganondorf folded his arms across his chest. Din raised her eyebrows at them, then at her sisters.

"First, she is never smarter then me. Second, what do you want to ask her?" Nayru asked.

"It is private." Zelda whispered. Din pushed herself out of her chair and dusted off her red wrap dress. She smirked at her sister and walked off with the kids. They sat down and took a deep breath.

"What were you talking about earlier?" Link blurted out.

"Huh?" Din said dumbly.

"About…'getting it on hard.'" Ganondorf explained.

"What, sex?" Din asked. Zelda felt herself turning pink as she nodded.

"Oh, well then." Din smiled wickedly, stretching her hands above her head. "Prepare for the best lesson of your life."

* * *

Zelda, Link and Ganondorf sat dumbly as Din stood up and flounced out.

"Oh." Link muttered.

"My." Ganondorf breathed.

"God." Zelda finished without any breath left in her. They looked at each other. Zelda scooted away.

"You two are sick!" she proclaimed, protectively covering her chest.

"WHAT?" Link screeched. "I'm not!" He crossed his arms. Ganondorf stared ahead.

"Wow, Zel…I didn't know there was so much-"

"Don't." Zelda warned with a growl. "Say anything-_anything_-dirty about this, and you will regret it the rest of your life." She narrowed her eyes to slits. Ganondorf shrugged. He stood up.

"All I'm saying is that I never knew there was so much to discover about you." He winked at Link as he bolted for the door. Zelda flushed angrily and scrambled up, running after him. Link looked down at the seat of his pants and crossed his legs in a pretzel, covering his private areas with his hands.

Zelda eventually tackled Ganondorf and pulled his hair with hard yanks.

"Say it!" She yelled.

"Alright! I'm weak! You're the best! I'm a wimp!" He admitted, giving into the chant he always had to do when Zelda beat him. Link walked in.

"So…" He said, sitting in the bed.

"I guess we should stop sleeping in the same bed." Ganondorf said. Zelda nodded.

"Yeah. It's a little awkward now." She said. Link nodded. They all looked at Zelda, who was still on top of Ganondorf. She scrambled off immediately.

"I feel…violated." He shivered. "You sicko, Zel." He smirked. Zelda smacked him and laughed.

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention they aren't going on a trip yet. Very close though! And I promise when they do it will be the longest chapter ever! **

**So...How can Ganondorf capture Hyrule if Zelda can kick his butt? Ponder this...**

**Review if you can find the kindness in your soul to do so...**

**Peace! c(:  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Changes

**Hehe. Hehehehe. Heh, **

**It is the moment each of you have waited for. Oh yes. The moment when...**

**Nah, I won't spoil the surprise. I am eviiil. **

**But not so evil that I won't do a disclaimer. **

**I don't own anything. **

**Zelda's going through chaaaanges. **

**Hehehe. **

**WARNING! From this point on, it is extremely random. I also experiment with curse words. Not for children who haven't learned...uh..._it_.  
**

Age 14

Zelda woke up the next morning and stretched. She took a small sniff. Something smelled off about the air. She felt something wet between her legs. At least Ganondorf and Link weren't sleeping with her.

She yanked up the covers to see what the wet stuff was and her eyes widened in horror. She opened her mouth to scream…

* * *

Ganondorf and Link woke up a little earlier then Zelda.

"Hey, Ganondorf?" Link asked.

"Hm." Ganondorf grunted, still tired.

"Why are your sheets wet?" Link asked. Ganondorf eyes widened and he ran to cover it up.

"No reason!" He said.

"Do you still wet the bed?" Link smiled.

"NO!" Ganondorf yelled. Link shook his head and stopped smiling.

"Didn't Din say something about dreaming, and-"

"NO!" Ganondorf said.

"What were you dreaming about?" Link questioned.

"Nothing!" Ganondorf protested. Link's eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to question Ganondorf further. But just then they heard a scream.

"ZELDA!" They each screamed in unison, running to her room. Ganondorf was still only partly dressed. She was looking horrified at her bed.

"Zel, what-"

"Go AWAY!" She screamed, shoving her blankets back down.

"Zelda, what's going on?" Link asked, cautiously approaching.

"GO _AWAY_!!!!" She screamed.

"I bet its Vampires." Ganondorf whispered to Link. Link smacked him.

"Be serious." He mouthed.

"GO AWAY! NAYRU! _NAYRU!!!!_" Zelda screamed. Nayru and Farore came running into the room.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" Nayru asked.

"I'm bleeding! GOD, I'm _bleeding_!" Zelda wailed, pulling the covers around her tightly. Nayru ran up, and tried to get Link and Ganondorf away. Link went willingly, but Ganondorf insisted on staying. Link had to drag him out.

"It's the Vampires." Ganondorf nodded. Link gave him a look that clearly said 'shut up'.

"Now, Zelda. What's wrong? Show me what's bleeding." Nayru said calmly. Zelda gingerly let the covers fall off of her, to show a large spot of dried blood.

"Oh!" Nayru exclaimed happily. "Oh Zelda! This is great! You began your menstrual cycle!"

"I what?" Zelda snapped. She was becoming agitated.

"You can bear children! Oh, Zelda this if wonderful!" Farore exclaimed.

"It's not wonderful! I'm bleeding! What the heck is wrong with you?" Zelda yelled. Nayru looked appalled.

"Zelda, that's no tone to take." She scolded.

"SO? I don't care! I'm bleeding! I'm-OW!" She exclaimed, clutching her stomach in pain. It felt horrible. Ganondorf and Link were watching through the door.

"Zelda!" They ran in, worried for her. She curled into a ball, gripping her stomach tighter.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!" She wailed. Nayru and Farore stood up to get her something to put on her stomach, discussing it all the way.

"She has cramps." Farore stated the obvious.

"Mood swings, too. I think it's best we leave her alone." Nayru said.

"What about the boys?" Farore asked. Nayru just shook her head.

"Zelda, it's going to be OK." Link said calmingly.

"Yeah. Just breathe. Breathe in, breathe out." Ganondorf said. Zelda started to cry.

"It really really hurts." She sobbed. Link nodded. Ganondorf took her hand comfortingly, as humor hadn't worked.

"Don't touch me, you pig!" Zelda snapped at him. He withdrew his hand as if she had bitten him.

"Calm down." Link said soothingly.

"NO! I swear to god when this is over, I will rip out your voice boxes, make you eat them, and then use your own ribs to gut you!" She fumed madly. Link and Ganondorf looked quizzically at each other. What was going on? Zelda burst out laughing.

"Your faces!" She cackled. "They're so funny! OW!" She gasped, once more holding her stomach.

"Um…" Link was at a loss of words.

"WHAT?" Zelda yelled. "Can't you _say_ anything?"

"He can. But he's the 'Strong and Silent' type, remember?" Ganondorf made another stab at a joke.

"_YOU! _You shut up! Nobody cares what you think! NO ONE!" Zelda yelled.

"Zelda, please calm down." Farore said sternly, walking in.

"OK, you? Don't even talk to me, you pathetic excuse for a woman!" Zelda snapped.

"Zelda!" Nayru strode it. "That is quiet enough."

"Oh, yeah. Let's all listen to you, miss I-have-a-stick-up-my-butt! Nobody cares what you think either!"

"I think we should go…" Farore didn't have to tell them twice. Link and Ganondorf bolted.

"Oh, sure! Leave me here! Abandon me in my time of need! I'm in pain and you all just leave me behind!" Zelda sobbed behind them. "None of you love me! NONE OF YOU!"

* * *

Link and Ganondorf went the whole morning without seeing Zelda. They sat down to lunch and began to eat in silence with the goddesses.

Din stopped eating and stared ahead for a second, not believing her eyes.

"Din?" Ganondorf asked through a mouthful of food. Din pointed to the doorway. In is stood a glowering Zelda. She was wearing practically nothing; just her thin nightgown that was cut too short barely fell past her hips. It was the nightgown she had worn when she was ten. The nightgown was practically see through. Ganondorf and Link ogled at her.

Nayru observed her slightly tangled hair and shook her head.

"NO. Zelda, that is very inappropriate. Go change."

"Bite me." Zelda snarled.

"See? Vampires." Ganondorf whispered in Link's ear. Link swallowed a laugh. Zelda hit them both on the head as she walked by and took a seat. Nayru scowled.

"Zelda, go change." She said. Zelda glared at her.

"Make me, you watery little snot." She snapped, chomping down on an apple.

Breakfast was tense. Link and Ganondorf didn't dare to move. Except once, Ganondorf leaned down and whispered-

"Vampires." To which Zelda smacked him.

Zelda stormed out of the breakfast room and went back to her bedroom, falling onto the bed. She started to cry.

"I'm so mean." She thought. "No one is going to like me now. My only friends hate me."

Link and Ganondorf came up to her door.

"Zel…" Ganondorf said quietly. Zelda whacked her bed. Why did they have to come NOW?

"Nayru wanted us to make sure you were changing." Link said.

"Dude, I said we should do that. You know…" Ganondorf leaned down and whispered something in his ear.

"Don't be vulgar." Zelda snapped. Ganondorf straitened up.

"We wanted to make sure the Vampires didn't eat you."

"THERE ARE NO VAMPIRES!" Zelda yelled, flinging her pillow at him with dead accuracy. Ganondorf ducked, and the pillow grazed the top of his head. Link rolled his eyes.

"We also wanted to tell you that we love you, no matter what." Link said. "And girl problems won't change that. OOF!" He lost a bit of his breath as Zelda flung herself at them, wrapping her arms around their necks.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked, looking at both of them.

"Of course we do." Link reassured her. Zelda squeezed them tighter. Ganondorf gave Link the thumbs up over Zelda's back.

"I can feel her boobs." He mouthed. Link gave him a 'wtf, shut up' look. Zelda pulled back and shoved them out the door.

"Now go, I have to change." She smiled. Ganondorf and Link left to go to their room.

"Dude, I totally felt her boobs!" Ganondorf said triumphantly.

"I know. She hugged me too."

"It. Was. _Awesome_."

"No. No, it wasn't." Link sighed.

"You know it was awesome." Ganondorf smirked.

"…a little." Link mumbled.

"I can hear you!" Zelda yelled from her room.

"Damn." Ganondorf hissed, but he was smiling all the same.

"Perverts." Zelda shook her head.

**Don't hate me. Please. **

**I AM NOT A PERVERT! Link and Ganondorf are. **

**I am not sorry for the randomness. I thought it was funny, so HA! **

**Did you think it was funny? **

**FYI, Ganondorf was saying Vampires=Blood, so....**

**Yeah. **

**On a non-related note, my Birthday was yesterday. Hooray! **

**Find the kindness in your black, black hearts to review. **

**Or else. **

**Peace! c(:  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Beggining the Journey

**Guess what happens in this chapter... ? THEY GO ON THEIR TRIP!!! **

**I don't own anything. **

**I have another disclaimer. My sister typed up pretty much all of this chapter. She really really wanted to, and being the kind (cough) loving (cough cough) sister that I am, I let her. All grammar mistakes are her fault. Sorry sis, but it's true. **

**c(:  
**

"What is it?" Zelda asked the three goddesses. Moments before, they had called Zelda, Ganondorf and link into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I was having a great dream." Ganondorf said, rubbing his eye.

"Was it the one with the giant cookies, the one with the giant forest fire, or the one about the ladies with the giant-?" Link asked.

"Shut it!" Ganondorf snapped, embarrassed. Link ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to brush it. Zelda eyed them curiously.

"We have decided that you should interact with the people of Hyrule." Nayru announced, ignoring Ganondorf and link. She beamed at the groggy 15-year-olds.

"You might find new friends!" Farore chimed in.

"Or enemies." Din said under her breath. She received a nudge in the ribs.

"Sounds cool." Link said, stretching. "I'm going to get dressed. Interacting isn't cool when you're wearing blue pajamas."

He turned and walked back down the hallway to his room.

"Yeah. Purple ones aren't attractive, either." Ganondorf shrugged, and then turned and followed link back down the hall.

"This pink one is extremely attractive." Zelda noted, picking up the skirt and examining it. "But I'm with those guys. I'll go change."

She dropped the skirt and walked back to her room, her shoulders back and head held high. She had great posture.

**In Link and Ganondorf's room **

Link pulled off his pajama top and dropped it onto the floor carelessly. He yawned.

"Hey, Ganondorf?" he said, sitting down on his bed, his legs swinging off the side. Ganondorf pulled out his guerudo shirt.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering… what kind of mother names their kid ganondorf?"

"Or link?" ganondorf snorted. Link's ears turned pink.

"I'll admit we both have funny names." He mumbled. "But really, what kind of mother does it?"

Ganondorf sat down on his bed, too.

"Are you… wondering who our moms were?" he asked. Link stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah."

"I always thought the goddesses created us."

"That's reasonable."

They stared at each other.

"Why did they create us? Are we… an assignment? Did they steal us from our moms? Is there a duty we have to d-" Link was speaking as fast as he could, trying to get as much as possible out. It was clear he had been thinking about this stuff for a while.  
"Slow down!" Ganondorf yelled. Link stopped talking, but did not close his mouth. It looked sort of awkward, with his mouth half open and his words still hanging in midair.

"I never thought about it before." Ganondorf said simply. He got up and pulled out some pants from the bottom drawer of his dresser. Link closed his mouth and pulled open a drawer of his. He pulled out a tunic and a belt.

The both pulled on their clothes.

Once fully dressed, they stared at each other in the mirror.

"Dude!" Ganondorf burst out suddenly, grabbing link's shoulders. "This is it! We're actually going!"

Link smiled at him.

"Yeah. Hyrule is going to hold a bucketful of adventure."

**Zelda's Room**

Zelda finished brushing her hair and picked up her delicate crown. She placed it on her head and admired herself in the mirror, and then touched the small wildflower that sat on her dresser, enchanted so that it would never wilt.

"I'm actually going to see my kingdom!" she squealed, squeezing her elf ears in excitement. She picked up some diamond earrings and slid them into her ears.

"Now calm down, Zelda." She told herself. "If I'm not civilized, my people will not accept me as their ruler."

She folded her hands in her lap neatly and stared at her reflection.

"Now Zelda. Hyrule is an enchanted place. You should respect it and respect your people. You will be calm and smile a lot. You will not reveal your magic of talent with a bow and arrow to anyone." She commanded. "And you will not reveal your talent with a sword." She stared at her reflection and started giggling.

There was a knock on the door.

"Zelda? Are you coming? Din said we'd better get our hind parts over there before she spanks them."

It was link's voice.

"Y-yes! I'm coming! Just let me get those golden shoulder things..." she leapt up, knocking her chair over.

"Cool. I'll meet you by the back door."

And then he was gone. Zelda grabbed her shoulder plates and slid them over her head and onto her shoulders. She flattened her hair and raced for the door.

Then she picked up a small sword and hid it in her skirt, just in case.

"Zelda?"

Now ganondorf was standing outside her door.

"Ganondorf, didn't Din want us there immediately?"

"Yeah. Link already told you? Man, he's fast…"

"Yup. Um… I still need to apply lipstick." She lied. Her lips were naturally red.

"Ok. See you down there."

She heard Ganondorf walk away.

Zelda folded her skirt more carefully over the hidden pocket, and then pushed open the door.

**At the back door**

The three teenagers stood in the back garden, waiting for departure. The three goddesses stood before them. Din's arms were crossed. Farore had tears in her eyes.

"The first time you'll be away from home in fifteen years!" she sobbed. Link blushed.

"Farore, geez… it's only for a few days!"

"You're right, I'm sorry…"

"Before you go, we have gifts to give you." Nayru announced, putting a consoling hand on Farore's shoulder. Link, Ganondorf and Zelda smiled at each other.

"First." Said Nayru, reaching into her pocket. "I have a few maps of Hyrule. They'll magically tell you where you are."

She pulled out some tattered old pieces of parchment.

"Now, it might be a little out of date… kokiri forest is in ruins now, so there's just a temple. There might be some survivors, since they never grow up. And on this one, it has the blue maiden's village, but now it's Ordon."

She handed them the maps.

"Uh, thanks, Nayru." Said link, staring down at the parchment.

"Yeah, thanks." Said ganondorf, a little disappointed.

"This is wonderful! Magical maps!" Zelda stared at the tattered paper in wonder. "Oh Nayru, Thank you!"

She hugged her goddess and then tucked the map into her hidden pocket. Link put it into his pouch and ganondorf slipped his into his guerudo jacket.

"Next, I'll give you my gift." Farore said. She reached down and pulled a handful of a flower that looked similar to lavender out of the ground. It was bright yellow and blue.

"These are kuyan Lavender." She said, dividing them into three small leather pouches. "They will-sob-give you courage in a battle and soothe your sorrows."

She glanced at a Flower, and then popped it into her mouth.

"Suck on it to make it work."

Her eyes suddenly dried from all the tears and she smiled.

"Your first adventure!" she sighed, handing a pouch to Link.

He held it like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"A flower holding courage and happiness…" he breathed. He slowly put it into his pouch, careful not to damage it. Farore beamed at him.

"Here, Zelda!" she said, plopping the pouch into her outstretched hands. Zelda opened her pouch and inhaled deeply.

"Oh… it's wonderful. You know, I read about the kuyan tribe somewhere. They're extinct but they never lived in Hyrule." She peered into her pouch. "I wonder how farore got these…"

Farore was too busy giving ganondorf his sack to hear her.

"Oh, geez. A _flower_. How wonderful." He grumbled, slipping his pouch into a pocket. "I couldn't have thought of a better gift."

Farore frowned at him.

"It will help you." She said defiantly, folding her arms.

"I have a gift." Said Din. Blank shock shone across the other goddesses faces.

"You do?!" they said in unison.

"Yeah. And it's the most useful, too."

"More useful than a map enchanted to show where you are?" said Zelda, staring at link.

"Certainly not more useful than the lavender." Link replied. Their goddesses smiled. Din scowled.

"here." she unfolded her arms. There were three tiny sacks.

"They're filled with rupees." She said, her words clipped. She dropped the bags into the teenagers awaiting hands. "You can buy food, now. You can also pay to spend a night at an inn."

Link smiled and dropped his into his pouch.

"This is really thoughtful." He said. "In a forest, there's no such thing as money, but I guess I can still use it."

"Peh. Who needs money when you can survive off the wisdom and skill of hunting for food?" Zelda snorted, slipping her money into the hidden pouch of her dress.

"You never know. I thought you might want to pay to see some exhibits with old ruins of Hyrule castle. It crumbled and exploded quite a few times, but the architecture is amazing."

"You exploded it, though!" Farore screamed at her.

"Oh, shut it. Hyrule needs more pizzazz. Say, Nayru, when are they going to invent lava lamps?" Din asked.

"Hopefully never." Nayru snorted.

"The goddesses of earth say that THEY have lava lamps and I like them…" Din pouted.

Ganondorf was still admiring his money.

"YES! I know just what to spend this on!" he said.

"What?" asked link. "Money for the giant cookies, matches for the giant forest fire, of tickets to the show for the ladies with the giant-"

"Shush!" ganondorf hissed. Zelda looked suspiciously at them.

"Time to go." Nayru growled. "See you in a few days."

"NO! Not yet! Link, I haven't hugged you goodbye ye-e-et!!!" Farore sobbed, flinging her arms around him.

"Bye, Farore!" he yelled, as Ganondorf burst into laughter.

"It's not funny, ganondorf." Zelda said. But then, Nayru waved her hand, and they disappeared into Hyrule.

"LINK! My baby! Think about how he will cope, without a goodbye hug!" Farore screamed, throwing herself onto the ground.

"He isn't two anymore." Nayru said. "I think he'll be fine."

"Yeah." Din snorted, kicking a mouthful of kuyan lavender into Farore's mouth.

**At Hyrule**

The three teenagers landed with an uncomfortable bump in Hyrule field.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Zelda said, rubbing her butt. "I think I landed on the rupees."

"Ha ha!" Ganondorf said immaturely, pointing.

"Be nice!" Link said, putting an arm around Zelda. She smiled at him. "At this rate you'll be able to turn into an awful beast at will!"

"Bah. Like that will ever happen." Ganondorf rolled his eyes.

Zelda glanced around.

"I guess we go our separate ways." She said. "I'm off to castle town."

"I'm going to guerudo desert!" Ganondorf said proudly. "Time to see where I get my good looks from!"

"Bah. You look like a train ran over you." Link snickered.

"Stop saying 'bah'." Zelda told him.

"Bah. You look like a skinny weakling with elf ears." Said Ganondorf, ignoring Zelda completely. "Oh, god, sorry!"

Link glared at him.

"I'm going to kill some monsters in the Kokiri ruins." He said. "Lets all meet at Ordon at the end of the day, Ok?"

"Okay, Link. Be careful." Zelda said, hugging him around the middle. He turned a light shade of pink.

"Hey! I'm going to a scorching hot desert! How come I don't get a hug?" Ganondorf said, pointing to himself. Zelda giggled.

"Link is battling monsters while you get to check out the guerudo chicks. I'm sure you'll get some hugs." She said, smiling.

"But…" Ganondorf began. Link cut him off.

"Bye. I'll come back with monster meat for anyone who wants it! Just kidding, Zelda." Link walked backwards toward the forest while saying his goodbyes, and then turned and bolted into the trees.

"Well, I hear there's a guy with a cannon who can shoot me to guerudo desert. Later!" Ganondorf waved and ran away.

"Ganondorf, the deserts _that_ way." Said Zelda, taking out her map.

"Right. THAT way." Ganondorf turned around and ran the other way. "See you at Ordon!"

"See you!" she yelled. And then she turned and walked in the direction of castle town.

**I don't care about the grammar mistakes, I like this. Maybe it wasn't the funniest, but it's going to get HILARIOUS! Trust me. **

**And yes, both Ganondorf and Link have a minor crush on Zelda. c(:  
**

**Review or be eaten.  
**


	16. Chapter 16: In The Kokiri Ruins

**_2_ reviews. Really? _2_?! I normally don't care. Actually, I would update if I got zero. And all you people probably know that. But a review shows that you are looking at the story, and that's the whole point an author writes sometimes. To show others their idea's! **

**At least, that's what I'm doing. **

**So...ignore the previous rant. **

**Anyway, today we have Link! This is sadder then the other chapters. I'm sorry. But...ya know? **

**Uh, I got nothing. Just read.  
**

**Kokiri Ruins**

Link used his sword to cut down one thick sheet of vines that hung low over the forest floor.

"Stupid vines." He grumbled, swinging his sword again and making another hole in the curtain of vines. He pushed deeper into the woods.

"Stupid mutant spiders." He grumbled, pinning one to a tree with his sword. He sighed and took out the enchanted map that Nayru had given him. He located a tiny dot labeled 'Link'.

He was deep in the forbidden woods. Directly ahead was a small clearing labeled 'kokiri forest.' He walked on, swinging his sword absent mindedly as he stared at his dot on the map. He slashed through a particularly thick bit of undergrowth, and light shone through.

Link looked up from his map and stuffed it away. Hoping to find some survivors, he squeezed himself through. He came into a clearing.

There were huts everywhere, but they each looked empty. Some had broken and fallen onto their side. The entire place looked creepily deserted. The light was dim, as if shrouded by a curtain of gray.

"Hello?" Link called, and the only answer was his own voice echoing off the dense forest. A small stream ran through the village. Everything was too quiet.

He took a step. Dust rose, causing him to cough.

He walked to the first house and sat down on the ladder.

"Hello?" he yelled. The ladder creaked, and then snapped in two, broken by his weight. He landed on something hard, hitting his head on the ground.

"Ow! What the-"

The world went black for a second. He saw a picture of a girl with green hair, but then it was gone.

He came back into focus, not quite knowing what he had just seen.

He reached under him and pulled out a boomerang, rubbing the sore spot on his body.

"Cool." He tucked it into his pouch, and it seemed to shrink so it could fit. He stared at the deserted village, and an emotion almost like nostalgia overwhelmed him.

"It's so barren." He whispered. He put his hand on the sign that told who the house belonged to and stood up shakily.

_Whoever lived here must have been young to have a boomerang._ He thought, brushing some dirt and dust off the sign. _I wonder…_

He blew on the sign and the rubble flew away, revealing some words carved into the decaying wood.

Link stared at the sign, mouth gaping. He rubbed the sign some more, hoping that there was still more dirt and the words were messed up. Nothing changed.

Link backed away, startled. Tears pricked his eyes, but he did not know why. He didn't know why this place seemed so familiar.

Had this been the house he was supposed to live in, when Farore snatched him out of his mother's arms? Had Din destroyed the place afterword? It made sense to him. Din would do that.

_Don't think like that._ He told himself sternly. _Farore would never do that. She would never let Din destroy Kokiri forest.  
_He sank to his knees, shaking.

_Farore created life. She wouldn't destroy it to have a child! She wouldn't! She wouldn't take me from my mom! _

_Or would she? _

Link's vision was blurred as he began to cry. He hadn't cried since he was ten. Not once. What was making him cry now?

**Up in the clouds**

"Link's crying!" Farore sobbed. "He's crying! He's crying! He's cry-y-ying!"

"It's not because he didn't have a goodbye hug, you big old baby. What would people think if they saw you? Their own goddess crying?" Din snorted.

"I c-c-can't help it!!" She wailed. Down below, it started to rain.

**Back in Kokiri forest**

Sweet rain fell from the sky, washing the tears off link's face. He turned his face to the sky, eyes closed. The rain washed away the dust that lay like a carpet in Kokiri woods. The whole place seemed much livelier as it cleared.

_Farore told me she wasn't my mom. _

Link pulled out the boomerang absentmindedly.

_I wonder who was._

He threw the boomerang, and it whizzed around the huts.

_Zelda and Ganondorf are so lucky._ He thought, watching the boomerang twirl around a rock. He pulled out the kuyan lavender.

_They just have to look at the history of royalty or guerudo tribes to find out where they originated from. But me…_

The boomerang zipped back to him, and he caught it with his free hand. He pulled out a piece of the lavender put it into his mouth.

_My ancestry is not kept track of. I've been a farm boy, a hylian knight, or just a guy off the street who finds the tri-force on the back of his hand._

He sent the boomerang flying again, and it felt…fun. The kuyan lavender was working. Sort of.

_It's not fair._

Link watched the boomerang travel to the edge of the forest and snap back to him. He stuffed it back into his pouch.

Link stared up at his house, sucking on the flower. Vines grew over the roof and front wall, and a few hung down over the edge of the floor. He stared glumly up at it. He wished that Zelda was with him. She'd understand what this meant, or say that she read about the Kokoris in a book. She'd smile at him, or possibly hug him. Hug him… he cherished the thought.

He remembered the time when Zelda hugged him around the middle when he used the clawshot for the first time. He wound up getting them both stuck on a clump of vines that hung high in a wall. And then ganondorf left him up there for the goddesses to find him at bed time.

He'd neglected to use the clawshot ever since.

It was if a light bulb went on inside his head. He reached into his pouch and pulled out the clawshot, slightly rusty from lack of use.

He aimed at the vines on his house, and then pressed the button that released the chain. It latched on as it had done so many years ago, and pulled him onto the wooden hut.

He stood, frozen in shock as he stared inside his house. He was standing on HIS house.

He walked inside slowly, the floorboards creaking under his feet, to soon find a sleeping blue fairy that lived there ever since her true master became a hylian. The last living part of the Kokiri tribe was sleeping in link's ancestor's bed.

**Aw...so sad. So sweet. **

**So...review. Tell me what you think. I want your honest opinon. **

**_Honest. _**

**I forgot to mention I don't own this stuff. So...yeah. **

**Review! Peace! c(:  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Hyrule Castle Town

**We have seen Link. Now it's Zelda's turn. In this little chapter, she explores Castle Town. What will happen? **

**I don't own this, and I have no more really amazing insites! So...um...what's next...? **

**OH, right. ENJOY!  
**

**In castle town**

Zelda walked down the road of castle town, shortly after she had left link and ganondorf. She inhaled deeply. The scent of a bakery filled the air.

Zelda reached down and pulled out her bag of rupees. So many things to buy! Everybody was selling something.

"I'll have one of those." She said, walking up to a bakery and pointing at a blueberry roll. "How much is it?"

The boy who ran the shop had messy hair, a bored look in his eyes and clothes covered in flour. He glanced at the roll.

"Twenty rupees." He said casually. "But for you, I'll sell it for ten."

Zelda turned bright red.

"I'll just take it for twenty." She pulled out a red rupee and dropped it onto the counter. She snatched up the blueberry roll and hurried away.

Zelda bit into the roll and continued down the street. Some people waved at her. She waved back and smiled.

_Do they know I'm going to be their ruler?_ She wondered, continuing down the street. She took another bite out of the blueberry roll. _I wonder what link and ganondorf's doing. Link's probably enjoying himself with killing things and getting rid of his teenage trauma. _

She pictured him laughing and stabbing mutant spiders.

_Hmm… ganondorf isn't so hard. 50 guerudo chicks fawning over his muscles … I think he's having a good time with no competition around. Isn't the guerudo tribe an all-girl society? _

She finished the roll and came to the town square. A large fountain stood in the center, sparkling in the sunlight.

_It's ok… _she thought, sitting down on the edge of the fountain. _But the one the goddesses have is better. _

She yawned and entertained herself by watching people rush by. There was a band somewhere in town, and she could here the music. It wasn't that good, though. Maybe they didn't have enough money for proper instruments.

Zelda got up and dusted off her skirt, the sword concealed in it clanging a little. Nobody noticed. Zelda walked around the fountain, and the music grew louder. The small band came into view. The music was light and airy, and the instruments were made out of wood.

….

"Hello!" she said. The players nodded at her, and a younger boy playing the flute nudged a little cup with his foot.

Zelda pulled out a rupee.

"The music is wonderful." She said, bending over and dropping it into the cup. The young boy smiled. "Do you mind if I dance?"

The boy shook his head.

"No, ma'am. My name's Velo." He stopped playing for a moment to tell her this. Then he put the flute to his lips again and played some more.

"Wonderful name." Zelda said. "I'm Zelda."

Zelda straitened up and began to dance. Her feet moved lightly and seemed to float above the ground. Her dress swished out around her. The sword thumped against her legs, but it was too quiet to notice.

More people began to stop and watch. A few little girls laughed and jumped around in an attempt to imitate Zelda.

Small green rupees were put into the cup, as well as larger yellow ones. Someone even put in a purple rupee, worth 50. When the sun rose high in the sky, the cup was full and Zelda stopped dancing.

She sat down on the fountain, exhausted. Velo put his flute down and hopped on next to her.

"I'm out of breath." He announced.

"I'm out of dance." Zelda replied. Velo beamed at her.

"You made us a fortune today." he said.

"You're welcome."

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Velo asked.

"I'm out of town tomorrow. I won't be back for another few years." She said.

"Oh."

Velo stared at his feet.

"But I'll come back." Zelda said. "I will defiantly come back. In the meantime, you should learn to dance!"

"OK!" Velo jumped down and began to hop around. "How's this, Zelda? Is it good?"

Zelda laughed.

"I'd pay to see that." She said. "It's really cute!"

Velo stopped to beam at her and began to hop and twirl some more. Zelda stared at him, smiling, but her mind went elsewhere.

_How can I tell him?_ Zelda wondered. _He'll forget me when I come back. He'll be so sad… _

Zelda fiddled with her pouch full of lavender. She took out a flower absentmindedly and plucked off a bud. Velo stopped dancing.

"Hey, Zelda! What are you holding?" He asked.

Zelda stared at the kuyan lavender. Of course! It would help him when the troupe didn't get enough money, and it would remind him of her. She put the flower back into the pouch and handed it to Velo.

"This is a special flower." She said. "Plant one in a secret place so you never run out. It's a secret flower, so don't tell anybody but the troupe."

Velo nodded and took the sack. "What does it do?" he asked.

"When you feel upset or alone, suck on a flower." She said. "It will make you happy and remind you of me."

Velo slipped the pouch into his pocket.

"I have a wagon, and inside, I have a pot." He said. He looked up at Zelda. "I'll plant them and keep them in a secret place. I'll water them when it rains, and there's lots of sunshine, so I'll have a lot to remind me of you and give me happiness!"

Zelda laughed a high, twinkling sound. Velo laughed, too, except that he had no idea what they were laughing about.

"Velo! C'mon, let's go." It was the violin player of the troupe. She was a tall woman with a kind face, and had a sweet, milky voice.

"Coming, ma!" Velo said. He turned around and bowed to Zelda, and then ran off. Zelda smiled and waved until he disappeared from view.

She dropped her hand by her side, and stared at the castle. Tall, majestic and beautiful, but it did look like it had been blown up a few times.

"Nah…" Zelda shook her head. She wasn't going to go into it. It didn't seem right.

She pulled out her map and located the blue maiden's village, (more commonly known as Ordon) and started to walk out of castle town. She would go to the castle tomorrow.

**Aw...it's so sweet. I like Velo. (He isn't a character in the Zelda games. At least I don't think so.) **

**I forgot to ask, which gift do YOU like best from the goddesses? **

**Review or else! Um...something bad will happen.  
**


	18. Chapter 18: The Guerudo Desert

**So, Zelda and Link have had their little adventures...or _have_ they?**

**In any case, let's move on to Ganondorf. He's going to visit the Guerudo. An all female society. Uh huh. He's one hunk by now. So...how's it gonna go?**

**I don't own this, and Enjoy!**

**And Review. **

**The End.  
**

**At the guerudo desert**

Ganondorf drew himself up to full height and strode bravely into the guerudo camp. Yeah… an all girl clan and no link around… he had this thing down. Like the world was ACTUALLY handed over to him on a silver platter. Except that the world was much bigger than this tiny town.

Two guard woman stood at the entrance. Wearing belly shirts. As Ganondorf tried to move past them, they pulled out spears and stopped him.

"No boys allowed." One said flatly.

"Ladies, please, I am your kin-OOF!" a hard something collided with his cheek, knocking him backwards. He hit the sand hard.

Ganondorf leapt to his feet. A few women had came out of their tents to watch.

"Oh, it's ON, now!" Ganondorf said, raising his fists. "But wait, I can't hit a girl!"

"Which is why I have an advantage." Said the guerudo guard, kicking him in the nuts.

"OW! Oh, sweet mama, ow ow ow ow!" Ganondorf bent over in pain. A watching guerudo ran forward and jumped on top of his head, knocking him onto the ground. Again.

_This is humiliating._ Ganondorf thought, while the chicks cheered and high-fived. _I'm so glad nobody's watching. _

**Up in the sky**

"YOU WUSS!" Din screamed, pounding on the ground and watching ganondorf be creamed by a band of skinny girls. Nayru was laughing and bragging about how her Zelda had helped people and how a boy hit on her, and how she was acting so elegant and what a 'king of darkness' Ganondorf was. Farore was laughing and crying as link found Navi sleeping in 'his' bed, and picked her up, and was talking to her and smiling. And Navi told him about an ocarina, and gave it to link, who stared at it as he had done to the kuyan lavender, and put it into his pouch. Farore began to cry.

"It's so sweet!" she whispered, weeping as Link put Navi on his shoulder and began to head to Ordon.

"Some big king who can't even attack his own kingdom!" Nayru snickered.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Din hissed and screamed, and below Death Mountain erupted into a fountain of lava, shooting up into the sky and evaporating clouds.

Nayru shook her head and snickered. Din turned back to Ganondorf with murder in her eyes.

"FIGHT! WIN!" she screeched. "WIN! GAH!"

Ganondorf was, once again, flipped onto his back.

"SISSY! YOU'LL GET A BEATING! YOU HEAR ME?" She screamed until she cried and she cried until she passed out and remained unconscious until she woke up and screamed again.

**Back in Guerudo Desert**

"OK! To heck with rules! I'll hit a girl!" Ganondorf yelled. He punched the closest guerudo in the stomach and sent her flying.

He could've sworn the sky was cheering and screaming curse words.

Half of the guerudo girls stopped attacking, and one even whispered some words he could barely hear-

"He's hot!"

Ganondorf smiled and sent another girl flying, as to which a quarter of the girls stopped to giggle and whisper-

"Did you see his muscles?"

By this time Ganondorf battled a stronger one. Since she was light and jumped a lot, so she was hard to hit. Finally she tired out and couldn't jump as high, and he knocked her to the ground.

Now all the girls had stopped attacking, and stood in a large group so they could giggle to each other.

_That was barely anything compared to link…_ Ganondorf thought. _But I do have larger muscles. And they haven't had a boy around here to show them off for centuries! _

The girls were still giggling and whispering. One of them stumbled up to ganondorf nervously.

"Um… you're allowed in… if… if you want to…"

"Well, I'd be glad to!" He said, thumping her on the back. "Come. Let us go in!"

She beamed at him and ran back inside the camp.

"He said YES!" she shrieked. All the girls screamed and jumped and stamped their feet.

Ganondorf walked bravely into the camp, smiling. The girls fanned themselves with their hands. It was such a shame that he would have to go back to Ordon in an hour.

**Poor him. Only so much time to spend in his kingdom of hot chicks. Oh, how he suffers. **

**I know, the Guerudos were slightly Out Of Character, but meh. Whatever. **

**If you have a problem, shut up. **

**I know we all have cold, evil, black hearts. But cold, evil people with black hearts review. So...you know...live up to that. **

**Or Ganondorf will do something drastic. **

**Peace!c(:  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Going to Ordon

**We're back! I don't own anything, and I'm too lazy to type more!**

Eventually Link had fought his way back through the undergrowth and into Hyrule field. By that time Zelda had finished studying castle town and was sitting and picking wildflowers. Her crown and shoulder plates lay beside her. It was more comfortable without them.

Link walked up to her and sat down. They just had to wait for Ganondorf.

"How was the Kokiri ruins?" Zelda asked, plucking a small blue flower from the ground.

"Um… it was… nice." Link said, stretching out on the grass. "That flower matches your eyes. Why don't you wear it in your hair?"

Zelda smiled and stuck the flower into link's hair.

"Stop trying to change the subject." She said, while link took the flower out and threw it onto the ground. "Seriously, what happened?"

"Nothing. It was dusty and crumbly, and I found a boomerang." He looked away. "I killed a spider, too."

"And I thought that killing things would make you feel better." Zelda said, smiling. "Hm."

"Ok, what did you find that's making you act like this?" she asked. "You can tell me!"

Link stared at the sky.

"I… found a fairy." he said.

"What? No way!" Zelda gasped, dropping her handful of flowers. "You didn't! Show me!"

Link smiled and took off his hat. Navi was sitting on his head. She was really clinging onto his hair, because link swung his sword a lot and it made her nearly fall off.

"Wow!" Zelda stared at the fairy.

"Hi! It's so nice to see faces. I was so lonely in link's house." the fairy sighed.

"What? Link, what house?"

Hoping to keep Zelda's mind off the kokiri ruins, link pulled out the ocarina.

"Never mind. The fairy's name's navi and she likes to talk. She also makes stuff up. And look at what she gave me! Remember?" He handed her an ocarina. "Turns out It's the ocarina of time. A long, long time ago, it was the hero's most prized possession. My god, it's just amazing how it found its way back to us!"

He hoped that Zelda was impressed with this little bit of historical information.

"You're serious?" Zelda said, turning the instrument over in her hand. "Oh, this is amazing. The shape! Look, it has the tri-force on the mouth piece. Link, look! We were so busy fighting we hadn't noticed."

Link smiled.

"I know. Navi told me all about it. She had nothing to do but study it, since she was alone for so long."

Zelda blew into it.

… … -

"Um, Zelda? I put my mouth on that…."

Zelda immediately stopped playing and took the ocarina out of her mouth.

"Really? Gosh, that's embarrassing." She put the ocarina back on the ground, blushing. "You know, I don't think Ganondorf is going to come back for a while."

She began to get up.

"Wait!" Link commanded, grabbing her ankle. "What about what _you _did? How was Hyrule castle and castle town?"

"Why don't you see for your self?" Zelda teased, grabbing her foot and wrenching it out of link's grip. "But I admit, it was not as nice as the goddess's garden and the castle looked well-beaten."

"Kokori ruins weren't what I'd think it'd be, either." Link admitted, getting to his feet. "I hoped to find some other survivors."

Navi glared at him, and then hovered by his shoulder. Sometimes she didn't talk at all. It was mostly when link was upset or when she had a suggestion.

"So, um… to Ordon?" He asked. Zelda smiled.

"Yes. Let's go and get acquainted!"

Link smiled too, but rolled his eyes when Zelda was not looking. It was SO like Zelda to use the word 'acquainted' instead of 'get to know.'

They walked toward the faron woods, a much less dense and friendlier forest than the kokiri one, and as they got near the entrance, they held hands without realizing it.

**Ordon **

It was not until they came to a small clearing before they came to Ordon did Zelda realize that they were holding hands.

She was about to confront Link about this matter, when she realized-

She liked it.

So then she smiled and they continued.

"Hey, Zelda? Can we stop here?" Link asked. "I'm tired."

"Y-yes!" Zelda said, pulling her hand out of his. "By all means. You may rest until you can go on again." Link sat down on a rock. Navi flitted about the trees, obviously happy.

"Why do you do that?" Link asked.

"Do what?" asked Zelda. "I do not recall doing anything out of ordinary."

"That! Just now. You're adding things on to your sentences and making them seem like they should have been said a centaury ago!" Link said.

"Oh. I am? Really? Gosh, how humiliating." She said, sitting down next to him. "I guess that I'm just really exited about being here, and my princess instincts are coming out."

She sighed dreamily. "Isn't it grand?"

"Great. Say great instead; it sounds weird the other way around." Link corrected, smiling at her.

"It's great." Zelda said, annoyed. Link stood up.

"I'm not tired anymore." He declared, reaching out and helping Zelda up. Navi Zipped back to him, not wanting to be left behind.

They walked out of the clearing. Link's stomach twisted into an uncomfortable knot: There was a house in the clearing. Clearly imprinted on its wood were the words he dreaded to read.

Link's House

Link swallowed and continued walking. He stared at Zelda. He shouldn't tell her. He stared at her face while her head was turned, so she did not see. She was so pretty.

"Hey link?" whispered Navi. "How does she do it?"

"Do what?" Link replied in a whisper.

"Mesmerize you. You can't stop looking into her eyes."

Link blushed and flicked navi playfully and lightly.

"Ouch!" Navi exclaimed. "Hey, listen, you-"

"Shh, navi." Zelda hissed. "We're almost there."

They walked past a spring and more trees until they came to another, larger clearing. Water splashed around a water wheel, and cuckoos hobbled along the ground. A few teenagers were sitting on rocks and chatting among themselves, while in a river a few toddlers splashed playfully. The grass was bright green, and reached the edge of the river, refusing to show sand and instead bearing light brown dirt and mud. The ground was pleasantly dry.

Link beamed at the village. It seemed cozy and pleasant to him.

Zelda picked up her skirts. It seemed slightly messy.

"I'm going to go to the stable to learn how to ride. After I change clothes, of course." She told Link.

"Huh? Oh, Ok." Link replied, looking at a girl with long, dusty blond hair. She was talking to the teenagers.

"Men." Zelda grumbled, storming off to the stables. Link walked over to the girl.

"Hi!" he said. "I'm Link."

The girl paused her conversation.

"Hello. I'm Ilia." She flipped her hair. "I was named after my great grandmother. Nice fairy."

Link refused to turn scarlet, and instead acted casual. This being his first time flirting, he did pretty well.

"Oh, that's just Navi. It's my… sister's fairy."

"I also like your hat." Ilia said, smiling. Link reached up and snatched it off his head.

"I should probably change, shouldn't I?" he asked. "I'm sorry. I'm not from around here, so I couldn't know."

Ilia laughed.

"Yes. You look like a grasshopper. It's very cute!"

Another girl laughed. this one with strait brown hair that flipped at the edges.

"You do!" She snickered. "Where did you say you were from? I'll bet they all look like idiots!"

Link flushed.

"I don't know. I'm a traveler."

Half of his explanation of his appearance was fake, of course.

"Please excuse Beth." Ilia said. "And you look fine the way you are."

"Peh. I still think he looks like a grasshopper." Said a boy who looked like Beth's brother. He looked laid back, but so calm it's annoying.

"I'm Theb." He said, blowing some hair out of his eyes.

"Theb, huh? Weird." Link said. Theb turned bright red.

"My mom's not very creative with names. It's Beth backwards."

"Oh. Well, my name's Link, so just be glad I'm not your brother. Anything would be better than 'knil'."

Theb smiled. "Yeah."

"I still think he should keep the tunic." Ilia piped up.

"Don't tell me you like it!" Beth said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Grasshoppers are actually very interesting creatures." Theb said, not making eye contact.

"You too?" Beth shrieked. "Why do you find him so irresistible?"

She rounded on Ilia.

"You know, he looks like a court jester with that hat, and a pansy with that fairy. So why do you like him?"

"Because I am so darn hot." Link whispered to Theb.

"Mmf!" Theb tried not to laugh.

"Link? May I… take you somewhere special?" Ilia asked, using both hands to hold Beth off.

"Oh, you are SO asking him out!" Beth screamed. "Honestly! You only met him five seconds ago!"

"It's really been 45 seconds." Theb said, counting on his fingers. "46 seconds, 47 seconds,-"

"Ok, shut up!" Beth stomped her foot. "I cannot believe you've been counting! Besides, Ilia is NOT TAKING HIM SOMEWHERE SPECIAL!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Link asked.

"NO!"

"Well, I think I should-"

"NO!"

"Ok! Geez…"

"Theb, could you please calm her down?" Ilia asked.

"With pleasure."

Theb picked her up around the middle and carried her off, but of course she wasn't too willing. She hit Theb's back and screamed.

"No fair you can't just pick me up 'cause ilia's already had a date and I want to too and it's not fair-WAAAAAAAAA"

"Is she always like this?" Link asked.

"You'd be surprised." Ilia rolled her eyes. "c'mon."

Ilia took his hand and led him to a rock with vines on it. The rock was in a lake, so you could feed ducks or go swimming.

"You've got to climb up the vines to get there, but it's a beautiful sunset." Ilia said, putting one hand on the vines. "Very romantic. Let's go."

Link put his hand on her shoulder. "

Doesn't the man usually carry the girl?" he asked, smiling.

"I…guess…" Ilia said.

"Then I suggest you hold on tight." Link smiled warmly at her. Ilia blushed and put her arms timidly around his neck.

"Ok, then." Link grasped the vines with one hand.

It wasn't a long climb, but they enjoyed it. Link was smiling because he knew that Ilia liked him, and Ilia clinging onto him because she liked holding him. Link climbed over the top.

They sat down, Ilia still holding onto him, but less tightly now.

Link put his arm around her.

"You smell nice." Ilia said unexpectedly. "Like the earth. Or some soil right after it rains."

Link didn't know if he should feel happy or awkward.

"Um… you smell like hay and some honey. It's nice, too."

"Thanks." Ilia whispered.

"You know, my great grandma truly loved this one person. He was her best friend throughout all of her childhood." She said matter-of-factly.

"Really? What happened next?" Link asked.

"Well, she got mad at him. The boy ran after her, but she was taken by monsters. At first the boy tried to save her, but…"

"But what?" Link asked. Ilia sighed.

"He met a girl outside of Ordon. My great grandma probably would have gotten him back, but the monsters had hit her on the head and she lost her memory." Ilia explained. "When she realized that the boy loved someone else, it was too late. She had caused him too much trouble to for him to like her anymore."

Ilia sniffed. "She married a nice hylian instead. I guess she was happy, but she was upset that she couldn't get the other boy. I forget his name."

"Oh." Link said.

At this time, Zelda had come out of the stable, holding a horse's reins. She was determined to learn how to ride.

Ilia let go of him and looked into his eyes.

Link put his hands around her waist, pulling her close to him slowly.

*WARNING! Next scene involves a lot of kissing. For the benefit of the younger audience, and people with weak stomachs that cannot bear it, we will skip this little make out session and go strait to when they are done.*

Link pulled apart, his cheeks hot. He had never kissed a girl before; But Ilia didn't seem to notice. She hugged him.

Zelda dropped the reins.

No way. The first girl Link kissed was a girl who he hadn't known for over five minutes!

Zelda picked up her skirts and ran, tears behind her eyes. They stung.

Her feet hurt inside her boots, but she was determined not to stop running until the soles were worn down. She wasn't used to running so much, so it wasn't long before she collapsed.

She collapsed on the edge of the lake, which was quite a few feet above the water.

On the opposite side of the lake, link had his arm around the girl. And then the silent tears started to come out.

**Aw...poor Zelda. She feels upset. I'm sorry about any cursing that will come up. So...just...you know, comment. **

**It's the little button at the bottom. Press it. Now.  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Romance Complications

**Yeah...hey. Don't worry about the whole LinkxIlia thingy. And uh...pretty much any pairings in this chapter are bogus. You know, just for fun. **

**But meh. I don't own any of this. **

**Oh, and one more reminder. All these character aren't real! This is AD, remember? So...Ilia isn't the Ilia we all know from TP. She's TP Ilia's great great great great grandaughter. Understood? Great. **

**Up in the clouds**

"Farore! Link just kissed a girl!" Din said. Nayru came running out of the kitchen, holding a loaf of fresh bread. She was making a welcome back feast for the kids.

"What? And it wasn't my Zelda?" she dropped onto her knees.

"Nope. It was a girl he met not five minutes ago!" Din shrieked, laughing. "He's more of a hunk than I thought!"

Farore sprinted out of the garden, her green hair flying out behind her.

"He kissed a girl? He really kissed a girl?"

"Ahh!" Nayru screamed. "I can't believe it wasn't Zelda!"

"It wasn't Zelda?" Farore asked, dropping down beside her sisters. "No way! He kissed a girl that wasn't Zelda?"

"Apparently so." Snorted Nayru.

"Aw…" Farore whined. "That's not right!"

**Back in Ordon**

Zelda wiped her eyes. She shouldn't care about that.

What was more important was where Ganondorf was, and when he was coming back.

Zelda rolled onto her side and began plucking small tufts of grass out of the ground.

Her fingers gave off a spark, and the blade of grass she was holding lit on fire. She tossed it into the lake.

An eagle flew out of the trees and soared around the skies. Zelda stared up at it. Its feathers glistened in the late afternoon light.

Zelda turned her attention back to the grass. She pulled of her glove and reached for another handful.

The tri-force shone on the back of her hand as she yanked up a fistful of weeds.

"Zelda?"

Ganondorf came clomping out of the trees.

"I made it? Wow. I took a wrong turn getting here, and I thought I was a goner." He said, plopping down next to her. "monsters everywhere! You'd think they'd have a hero somewhere."

Zelda dropped another fistful of grass into the lake.

"Hey…" Ganondorf watched the grass separate and float away. "Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset." Zelda said defiantly. "Nothing's wrong."

The grass finally became soggy and sank.

"Zelda, I've lived with you for as long as I can remember." Ganondorf said, taking her hand. "I think I know when something's wrong."

Zelda burst into tears.

"Link kissed a girl!" She whimpered. "He just went out and KISSED her!"

"HAH! I've already beaten him to the punch!" Ganondorf said triumphantly.

Zelda stared at him in disbelief. She wiped her eyes.

"Don't you GET it? Link kissed her! KISSED! Full on the mouth!" Zelda gestured to them, sitting on the rock on the other side of the lake.

"Look at the love birds!" Navi cooed, slipping out of the trees. "How sweet!"

"NOT helping, Navi." Zelda grumbled.

"Hey…" Ganondorf pointed to Navi. "What's up with the talking blue candle?"

Zelda gave him a look of exasperation. Navi simply hovered around them.

"It's a fairy, dimwit." She snarled, snatching up navi, (she gave a high-pitched 'ouch!') and shoved her in Ganondorf's face.

"See the body? The wings?"

"Uh-huh."

"Um, Zelda? Would you mind not holding me so close to that ugly face?" Navi said in a small voice. "It's… ugly."

"Hey!" Ganondorf yelled. Zelda let go of Navi and she flew off, lopsided, swearing in the ancient hylian of her time.

"grr." Zelda grumbled.

"Look, there's nothing we could've done to stop him." Ganondorf said. Zelda glared daggers at him.

"Uh… ok, how about this." Ganondorf picked up a twig off the ground and stuck it into a patch of soft dirt. "This is link," he drew a little stick figure with a hat, "And this is that chick. Now, notice how I put a little warrior uniform on her."

He drew what resembled a rat on a bad hair day.

"That looks like a fart." Zelda said. Ganondorf bit back a laugh and a bitter retort. He liked her, and he had to keep a cool head. Besides, she excelled in art. He erased it with his fist and engraved what looked like a mushroom with eyes into the dirt.

"That's not the point." He said, letting out a big breath. "The point is, is that she is a warrior and is on the enemy's side. So she attacks link."

He drew lips onto the mushroom.

"What is that?" Zelda asked, shoving her finger at the mushroom like object. "Are those lips? Last time I checked, lips are not a weapon."

Her finger sparked at the dirt.

Ganondorf drew a line connecting link and Ilia's faces.

"No, but this is the war of seducing and attacking with kisses. And that chick could easily, *rowr*, pull off sex by the looks of it. That's like an A-bomb.

Zelda, OW!"

"You SICK, PERVERTED, MONSTER!" Zelda screamed, launching her fists into Ganondorf's stomach (He gave a loud BOOF).

Zelda pulled her fists out of his stomach and smiled, ganondorf huffing and wheezing.

"How's that for an A bomb?" She smirked. Ganondorf lifted his head.

"brilliant." He wheezed. "But I was talking about kissing war, and not physical."

"Touching lips. That's physical." Zelda pointed out. Ganondorf smiled.

"I would enjoy some healing magic now, thank you very much." He said, staring up at the sky, which was now turning scarlet because of the sunset.

Zelda leaned over the edge of the lake and drew some water out of it.

"alright." she sighed.

The water formed itself into a clear, over-sized dew drop. Zelda pulled herself back over the edge of the lake and crawled over to Ganondorf, water in hand.

"Wait, is this going to hurt?" Ganondorf asked. "I used to hate it when I got cut sword fighting, and Nayru got out the first aid. That stuff STINGS!"

Zelda giggled.

"No. Don't be such a baby." Zelda rolled her eyes and resumed acting serious, gently placing the dew drop on his stomach where it was most likely to be bruising already.

"Oh. OK!" Ganondorf sat up. "How long will it take?"

Zelda yawned. "A couple hours. I'm not an expert."

She stood up and extended a hand to Ganondorf.

"I'm tired." She said, helping him to his feet.

"Yeah. Let's go ask the girl where we'll be staying." Ganondorf agreed, taking her hand and walking along the edge of the pond back to where the huts were.

Zelda yawned again. The sun slipped behind the horizon as if it had been doused in butter.

"I hope they have a bed." she said, rubbing her eye. "A nice, comfortable bed with lace sheets, like the *yawn* goddesses bed."

A first star appeared. Zelda sank to her knees.

"I'm… so tired. I don't know why."

Ganondorf bent down.

"I can carry you." He offered.

"please." Zelda said. "I'm too sleepy. I'm afraid I'll fall asleep here."

She put her arms around his neck. Ganondorf picked her up.

Zelda closed her eyes. He smiled.

_She's sleeping in my arms, _he thought, beaming_. She fell asleep in my arms!_

**AD means Alternate Dimension. **

**Review!  
**


	21. Chapter 21: To Sleep We Go

**OK****. ****I have 2 complaints.**

**1) Why am I getting no reviews? I'm just curious, because I _KNOW_ this story is good enough. It used to get reviews, and now ZIP! ZILCH! NADA! WHY! I'm I'm typing this up instead of my school work(Curse you Math) then I WANT RECOGNITION!**

**2) Once more I state that I am Zelink! I have no liking for IliaxLink. And also, _trust me_, There will be slight Zelink in here! So shut up! BUT, to make you all _happy, (_Because there is NO pleasing you) Ilia has a sudden attitude change. **

**If you like Ilia, remember that this is like...a few generations after Twilight Princess. **

**Thank you, and enjoy. **

**Up in the clouds**

"Why'd you have to put that sleeping spell on Zelda?" Din asked, chewing on a piece of her hair.

"I don't want her staying up all night drinking booze." Nayru said, flipping a page in her book. "There are too many temptations. I don't want any funny business to happen."

"Hmmf." Din took her hair out of her mouth and rested her head in her hands. "That sure makes things a lot more boring."

Farore popped in, her apron on. Her hair was singed.

Din gave her one of her looks.

"I'm making brownies for the kids." Farore explained, wiping some chocolate off her face. "I just got too close to the oven, that's all. The food's fine."

"And how much poison did you put in?" Din asked.

"DIN!" Nayru yelled. She threw her book down and stood up.

"Oh, guys, please don't fight." Farore begged. "I just came in here for an update on the children."

Din stood up, too.

"Shut up, miss carefree." She spat.

"No, I'm serious! Next time we'll have to babysit a troll for eighteen years! Have you two learned nothing at all?"

Nayru stopped in mid-lunge. She fell down on the carpet.

"Farore's right." She said, dusting herself off. "So please, Din, give her an update on the children."

Din snorted and plopped back down onto the carpet.

"Well, Link is still talking to that girl. I think she's showing him a place to stay."

"Ooh! I HATE that girl!" Nayru growled, opening her book fiercely. "_Zelda's _supposed to get the first kiss! If Link and Zelda don't get together like the Legend's _supposed _to be, the Great God will kill us!"

"Shut up, and let it freaking go." Din said. "And that's not all. Zelda fell asleep, and Ganondorf had to carry her! Isn't that sweet?"

"WHAT?" Nayru screamed, flinging herself off the chair to stare down at Hyrule. "Oh, son of a b-"

**Back in Ordon**

Link said goodnight to Ilia and opened the door to the hut he was supposed to stay in. It was small. There was a crackling fireplace with a pot hung over the charred wood, three beds made with hay and goat fur, and a rug. He didn't bother to go upstairs.

Link plopped down on a bed and opened the small window next to it. Some cool night air rushed in.

He set his sword and shield down next to him.

Link stared out the window for any signs of when Zelda and Ganondorf would come back. It was awfully boring alone.

He was also beginning to think that Ilia was just playing some sick, twisted game with him. After all, wasn't that her, walking arm in arm with another guy? A tiny light was reflected on the water of the lake.

Navi flew out from over it.

"Hey! Look!" She squealed, flying as fast as she could to the window.

"What?" Link asked, leaning back so Navi wouldn't smack into his face when she flew in.

"Zelda fell asleep." Navi said, sitting on top of his head. "So Ganondorf picked her up."

"Huh." Link frowned. The goddesses had something to do with this.

He suspected Din. When had Ganondorf EVER had a chance with a lady?

"Well, I'll help him." He sighed, standing up. He glanced around for a lantern. There was one by the door.

"Navi, I'm going outside. " He said, standing up. Navi toppled off his head and onto the bed made of straw.

"Ouch! Okey dokey."

Link dragged his legs to the door and picked up the lantern. A sudden sleepiness washed over him.

Despite his longing to go back to his bed, he lit the lantern in the fire and carried it outside. He hung it up on the door, so that the whole town could see that that was where he was.

Link sat down on the grass and waited. He felt soooooo sleepy.

To take his mind off the sleepiness, he pulled out the ocarina and put his lips to it.

Music floated out.

The music was soothing. He felt his eyelids get heavy.

With a bang he realized he was playing the tune that Nayru always sang to Zelda when she couldn't fall asleep. She called it 'Zelda's lullaby', but Farore had always argued that link listened to it, too. Din would fume over the fact that they both had forgotten ganondorf.

Link closed his eyes and played some random notes. He felt like he was going to pass out.

Link slipped the ocarina away and lay back against the door, eyes still closed. The night air rushed by his face. It was very pleasant.

Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

**Up in the sky**

"Thanks for putting the sleeping spell on link, Nayru." Farore said, yawning. "But now he's asleep outside."

"Be quiet. Ganondorf sees him. "Nayru snapped. Din smiled and plopped down in a chair.

"Yeah. Oh, and thanks for putting the sleeping spell on Zelda, too." She said smugly. "Ganondorf is finally getting somewhere with her."

"Shut up!" Nayru snarled, fuming.

**Back in Ordon **

Ganondorf bent down and picked link up, tossing him over his shoulder. How typical for him to fall asleep. Ganondorf took the lantern off the door with his teeth and opened the door with his free hand.

Navi was flitting about the fireplace.

"Hey, hot stuff! I've never seen an ORANGE fairy before!" she giggled.

"Nabphi?" Ganondorf said. He took the lantern out of his mouth and set it down on a small table. "You DO know that that's an ember, right?"

Navi turned lavender in a blush and zipped up to ganondorf.

"Yes! And you DO know that link is not luggage?" She said angrily.

Ganondorf rolled his eyes and kicked the door shut.

"Of course. He just fell asleep."

Ganondorf lay Link down on the straw bed and Zelda on the other. He sat down on the third.

"ya'know, Navi, someone ought to change them." He said, eyeing Zelda with longing.

"NO!" Navi screamed. She flared up to a violet color. "They can sleep in their clothes!"

"But it looks uncomfortable…" Ganondorf sighed. Navi slowly eased back down to a light blue.

"Look, all you have to do is take the shoulder plates off and… maybe the boots." She said, pushing a stray lock of blue hair out of her eyes. Of course, she was too small for ganondorf to notice.

"But right now, I'm sure you need some rest."

"Uh…huh…" Ganondorf lay down on his bed. A cloud of exhaustion fell onto him. "goodnight." He mumbled, kicking off his shoes. He went limp and began to snore. Din, I'm sure, was not pleased with the sight of this.

**Ganondorf is a perv. **

**Now Review. Press the little button...**

**Press it...**

**Be seduced into reviewing by a magic spell that Zelda puts on you. **

**Review...**

**Review...  
**


	22. Chapter 22:Fights

**OK. I once again have 2 things to say: **

**1) Thank you for the reviews. **

**2) About what I said...about how Ilia has an attitude change? Yes...When I make a story, everything is already planned out perfectly. So no matter what you people say, it isn't changing. However, if what you say co-insides with my plan, I will pretend that you people have power. **

**It's funny for a fool to believe himself powerful. **

**OK, now I have a challenge for you guys. Can anyone guess who Odim is based off of? **

**I don't own Legend of Zelda, and Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah! Thank's for 4,000 hits and 80 reviews people!  
**

**Ordon: Day two**

The three children awoke to sun streaming through the window. Link sat up and stretched.

"Good morning." He said. Ganondorf smiled and yawned. Zelda screamed into her pillow and pulled the goat fur blankets over her head.

"FIVEMOREMINUTES!" she shrieked, her words muffled. Link and Ganondorf exchanged confused glances. A sleeping spell? Impossible.

"Ok, Zel." Ganondorf got up and reached for his boots. Link grabbed his sheathed sword and shield and slung them over his shoulder.

"I'm going out." He said, dusting some hay off of himself. He stood up and walked to the door. He put a hand on the doorknob.

"Navi? Are you coming?" He asked. Navi screamed and pulled a tuft of goat fur over her head.

"I guess it's a girl thing." Ganondorf sighed, following link out the door.

The morning was pleasantly cool. Only a few cuckoos hobbled around the grass, clucking pitifully at each other.

"Why isn't anybody up? It's already seven." Ganondorf asked, picking up an unlucky cuckoo that happened to walk his way.

"OI! CROW!" he yelled. The cuckoo looked utterly bewildered and then decided to peck at his wrist.

Link sighed.

"The goddesses raised us differently?" He guessed, As Ganondorf dropped the cuckoo and rubbed his throbbing wrist.

"Ow… I guess so." He said, examining it. "D'you think I may get bruises out of this?"

"Nope. You'll get a bruise when you're run over by a horse." Link said, chuckling lightly.

"Oh yeah! Speaking of which, I want to learn how to ride!" Ganondorf said.

"In other words, you want to train a horse to eat a pig and wear armor," link snickered. "Either that, or get it strong and have it trot by the lady horses with his hair billowing out behind him in the breeze!"

Link tossed his head back dramatically. Ganondorf laughed.

"No, dude, I'm serious. I mean, I think it would be fun!" Ganondorf shrugged and started walking to the barn. "Ya'know, to… ride a horse."

Link smiled. "I'm in. I'm kind of fond of that one, actually."

He pointed to a horse that could be seen through the window of the barn. It had a brown coat, but a white mane. It had a spot on its forehead.

"Huh." Ganondorf said, pushing open the door to the stable. "I like the one that's black."

Link rolled his eyes. How typical. He grabbed a saddle.

Link trotted around Ordon, waiting for people to wake up. Ganondorf was issuing commands to his horse, which snorted and did the opposite.

"Ok, run that way. GAH! No, no, no. NOT into the lake. This jacket is dry-clean only."

"What? Oh, do NOT give me that look. It was YOUR idea to run into the mud."

"GAH! The OTHER way! There! There there there there!"

"God, damn it, you dumb horse. It told you this was DRY CLEAN ONLY!"

Link smiled and trotted around the place he was staying.

He could see Zelda through the window, pulling her boots on.

"Hi, Zelda!" he called. Zelda turned bright red.

"Hello, link!" she yelled. Navi covered her ears and screamed again.

Link trotted away, laughing slightly. Ganondorf rode up behind him, beaming.

"Heya, leaky! I tamed whisper!" Ganondorf had made up the name.

"My name is NOT leaky." Link growled, spurring his horse and trotting ahead of ganondorf, his expression darkening.

"Sorry, Link." Ganondorf mumbled, urging his horse forward. Link nodded.

"I named my horse Epona." He said. His face lightened. "Remember that book of legends Zelda used to read to us? Well, the hero of time named HIS horse Epona."

Link was fascinated by the legends. Ganondorf rolled his eyes. How very typical.

Link smiled for a moment, and then his face darkened again. The memory of the two signs with his name on it flashed through his head.

He felt nauseous.

"Link? Is there something you need to tell me?" Ganondorf asked. Link he felt a lump in his throat.

"Ganondorf…" Link stopped Epona. She took a step forward and a step back.

"In… in the kokiri ruins, I saw a sign… with my name on it." Link wiped some small tears out of his eyes. "And here, in Ordon, too…"

Ganondorf listened intently. Link swallowed.

"What can this mean?" he asked. "If Din and Farore are our mothers, then where are our dads? What if… what if…"

Link began to cry.

Ganondorf reached over and put an awkward hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, link. The same reason we have identical birthmarks, I guess." Ganondorf shrugged.

"I feel so… I don't know the word. Betrayed, I guess." Link sighed, hopping down off Epona. "Maybe… like an object to be stolen? A thief's prize?"

Whisper bucked and Ganondorf fell off. Zelda walked out of the hut, smiling.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking from Ganondorf to link, who hastily wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Has he been crying?" she asked, pointing to link.

"I found two houses with my name on it, alright?" he burst out. "One in the Kokiri ruins, and one here, in Ordon!"

Ganondorf grimaced as link plopped down onto the grass, looking as if he was about to scream.

"Wait, what?" Zelda asked. Ganondorf whispered an explanation into her ear.

"Oh…"

Link shook his head and gripped his ears. He felt like he was going to pass out.

"I'm really, really confused." He said. A picture flashed through his mind, one he had never seen before… it was an imp. But he only saw it for a second, because then he was surrounded by black.

He cried out in shock.

"Link? What's wrong!" Zelda and Ganondorf kneeled down next to him. The world became focused.

"I… nothing." Link pressed a palm to his forehead. "I should probably just eat some breakfast."

By this time, some other people that lived in Ordon had come out of their houses. Ilia was among them. They stared at him. He felt his anger rising.

"Link?" Ilia said, walking up to him. She smiled her pretty little smile. "What's going on?"

"None of your business." Link shot at her. "Go play your game somewhere else."

He left Ilia looking confused and angry.

"Odim is special!" she yelled, and then she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, yeah. I know about your other boyfriend." Link spat. "What's the means of kissing _me_? Go use those lips on somebody else, you player, because I can see through you."

He walked into his house and slammed the door behind him. The pot was still simmering. He spooned some soup into a bottle that was on the ground.

Link didn't mind the burning hot soup on his tongue. He was mad enough already.

Link plopped down on his bed and pocketed the bottle. He drew his sword and swung it around a little.

Who was the Imp?

Navi was still snoring on Zelda's bed. How absolutely typical.

**Ordon**

Zelda watched link slam the door to the house he was staying in. she felt a small sense of pride- he had yelled at Ilia.

"Ganondorf? Could you tell Link I'm going to see the castle?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure Zelda. Be careful. There could be monsters." Ganondorf said, giving her a pat on the back. Zelda smiled and hurried off, her map out.

Ilia was talking to a guy with strait, spiky, orange hair.

_I guess that's Odim. _Ganondorf thought_. He looks young._

"Hi, Odim!" Ganondorf said. Ilia sniffed.

"Hello. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Ganondorf." Said Ganondorf. "I'm guessing you're Ilia."

"charmed." She said quietly. Odim smiled at him.

"I'm half Kokiri." he boasted. "So I'm usually one age for two years."

"Wow." Ganondorf said. He didn't like Odim.

"But hey, check this out." Odim said.

"I can do an impression of the goddesses!"

Ganondorf stood, dumbfounded. Odim waited patiently. He had twice as long to live as anybody else.

"Go on." he said. Odim smirked.

"Hello, I'm Farore! I'm the goddess of WIND!" he said in a high pitched voice. "So I fart a lot!"

Ganondorf began to shake. Ilia was laughing. How dare he! How dare she! That was link's goddess!  
"Hello! I'm Nayru! I'm a smart freak, but I still can't open a jar or stop walking into doors!"

Zelda's Goddess! Ganondorf reached for his sword.

"Hi! I'm Din, the goddess of fire! I'm supposed to be hot, but I'm ugly as a toad!"

That was it. That was IT.

"You B*stard! You DARE" He drew his sword. It gleamed in the sunlight. "To insult my goddess?"

"Ganondorf, chill, it's who they really are." Odim said.

"WRONG!" ganondorf swung his sword, cutting him across the cheek. "Get a sword! Let's fight!"

"Ow!" Odim wiped blood off his face. "Alright then. Ilia! Sword!"

Ilia rushed into a house and returned holding a sword. Odim took it.

"Let's dance, Ganondork."

Ganondorf swung his sword. Odim clashed swords with him, but there was a clang and ganondorf jumped back.

Odim had cut him across the shoulder.

He ran forward again, swinging his sword again and knocking Odim to the ground. He scrambled up. They clashed swords, sparks flying, forcing their full weight onto them. Odim stumbled back, and Ganondorf seized his chance. He bent his knees.

Ganondorf spun around, using Link's famous spin attack to slice several gashes into Odim's chest. The tip of his sword shone.

Odim stood, gaping at his chest.

"You will NEVER say those words again." Ganondorf hissed, staring daggers at Odim. "Or I will make it fatal."

Odim fell backwards, unconscious.

"Odim!" Ilia shrieked, grabbing him around the shoulders to break his fall. She looked up at ganondorf.

He looked back. They were silent for a little bit.

"You'll be hearing from hylian knights from everywhere" Ilia hissed.

"Don't waist your time. I'm leaving tomorrow." Ganondorf growled.

He walked away, shaking.

A picture of the ocarina flashed through his mind, but in the hand of somebody he had never seen before.

Then it was gone. He dropped onto his knees beside the shallow river and began to rinse out the cut in his shoulder. It was pretty deep.

The people of Ordon probably hated him now, but he would leave at midnight when the goddesses summoned him. It didn't matter.

Zelda walked through the trees, her nose in her map. She should be out of the forest in a few minutes.

She examined the map so closely she didn't notice a monster silently gliding through the bushed near her. If she had noticed, she would have recognized it as a moblin or a bulbin. She would've noticed it was hungry.

But she didn't look up.

Zelda screamed as she felt the sharp claws of the monster dig into her back and knock her down. She pulled out her small sword and thrust it into the monster's chest, horrified. But the monster was not alone.

Five more darted out of the bushes.

"My sword!" Zelda yelled. A monster had run off with it.

_The Kuyan lavender will help…_ she unbuttoned her pouch and reached inside. Nothing. _Velo!_

She had given the lavender away.

Zelda yelled as a monster swung its club and brought it down on her leg. She couldn't run.

She tried to summon magic, but her mind was racing. It wouldn't come. It wouldn't come!

She was going to die here.

The club left a scratch in her leg, and blood trickled out. Her heart began to pound.

The monsters stared at the blood with a terrible longing. She knew that look.

A bulbin lunged her leg and sank its teeth into it. Zelda tried to swat it away, but the other monsters stopped her by hitting her hand.

Intense pain spread from her leg. More bulbins came out. She screamed.

Link walked out of the hut, navi resting on his shoulder.

"Hello."

Link spun around. A girl was sitting on his roof. Her black cloak was wrapped around her, blocking out sun, and her orange hair shone in the sunlight.

Link stood, gaping.

"It's nice to say hello to new people." She said, tucking a lock of orange hair behind her ear.

"Hi." Link said in a low voice, eyes narrowed. The girl smiled.

"Much better." She said. "My mother wanted me to give this to you. I'm Dawn."

Dawn pulled out a small sack.

Link's ear twitched. What was going on?

"Thanks." Link said, and Dawn tossed down the bag.

"It's a special dust. Be careful… the bag is not very strong."

Dawn laughed. "Tee hee hee!"

Link knew that laugh. He heard it before… but where?

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Dawn." Dawn huffed. "Are you deaf or something?"

Link frowned. "No I-"

A scream wafted to his ears.

"Zelda!"

Link turned around. Navi yelled, "She's disappearing!" but nobody heard her.

"Did you hear that?" Link asked, his heart pounding. No answer.

"Hello?" He looked back on the roof. She was gone.

"Link, get rid of that bag." Navi said. Her voice was low. "That was a member of the twili. They have powerful shadow magic."

"Navi… I heard someone scream." Link said, tucking the bag away. Navi yanked on his ear.

"Listen! You need to get rid of that bag!" she screamed, her voice dripping with worry. "I don't think it's safe!"

Link pulled her off, ignoring her every word.

"I'm concerned…" he said, letting her go. "I… I think Zelda's in trouble…"

Another scream came, louder this time.

"Navi! Did you hear that?" Link asked, panic behind his words.

"Hear what?" Navi asked. Link shook his head and bolted into the forest. Navi could barely keep up.

"Zelda?" Link called. Jagged rocks stuck out on the path awkwardly. Link tripped and fell, his bag opening on the rock. The sack that Dawn had given him fell out, a tiny hole in it.

It caught on the rock and tore across, opening the bag. Some black dust was inside. Some of it tumbled out. Navi screamed.

Link yelled as the fog rolled over him, and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. The darkness sank into his flesh, and he felt… different. What happened to him?

Zelda tore her leg out of the bulbin's mouth, tears of pain in her eyes. She crawled backwards, whimpering. The hungry bulbin drew nearer, eyes gleaming manically.

Zelda felt a tree bump up against her back. She was trapped.

**In the sky, AKA where the goddesses were having a freak-out. **

"Let's go!" Nayru screamed, Din grabbing her cloak.

"Little bitch always manages to get in trouble!"

Farore chewed on her hair in panic, staring down at Hyrule.

"No- stop!" She yelled as the goddesses ran forward, about to jump down. "Link sees her!"

Nayru and Din were about ready to tackle Farore to get to Hyrule, but stopped. What would happen if a hero didn't save Zelda?

**Yay, that was longer then other chapters! **

**Also...who can guess who Dawn is the child of? Just take a random guess...and don't forget Odim. :)**

**So...other then that, review!  
**


	23. Chapter 23: Getting Help

**Hi. **

**So...that took a bit, didn't it? But it's long-ish. So...yay.**

**As expected, Odim is the descendant of Mido. I mean, it's not that hard to guess, seeing as Odim is Mido backwards. I always though that Dawn was Midna's descendant. Someone said maybe she was Zant's kid. That was a good guess...only Zant went _poof_.**

**Anyway, I don't own Legend of Zelda...so enjoy this little chapter!  
**

**Faron woods**

Zelda heard a wolf growling.

_I'm done for. _She thought, nearly crying_. This is it._

She closed her eyes. There was a shriek of pain- but it didn't come from her.

A monster recoiled as a wolf growled at it and tore its shoulder open.

The other monsters backed away, watching.

The bulbin exploded into black smoke. Zelda opened her eyes. The wolf turned on the other monsters, which held their clubs high. It gave a roar of anger and lunged, knocking one to the ground. Its claws ripped at the monster's chest and it, too exploded. The other bulbins and moblins retreated, terrified.

Zelda was pressed herself against the tree. The wolf turned on her.

Zelda bet she was the main course. She shut her eyes, but nothing bit her.

A warm, soft something was licking her hand.

She opened her eyes and saw the wolf nuzzling her arm. It stuck its head under it.

Zelda put her arms around the wolf's neck. It licked her face.

She lay across the wolf's back. It began to walk.

Link stopped in Ordon and let Zelda slide off his back, blood oozing from the bite marks in her leg.

The wolf circled her, concerned. He saw Beth and Theb talking near the river. They saw the wolf and the wounded Zelda and ran inside.

Zelda hugged the wolf.

"Thank you." she whispered. "You saved my life."

The wolf wagged his tail. It barked gleefully, and then turned and ran back into the forest.

"Wait!" Zelda called, trying to sit up. "Wait!"

"Zelda?" Ganondorf asked. He was at the river. Zelda looked at him. "Zelda!"

Ganondorf ran forward and kneeled down beside her. "What happened?"

"A… monsters…" Zelda said, as Ganondorf grabbed her around the shoulders and pulled her up. Zelda leaned on him so she didn't fall down.

"About twenty of them attacked… but then this wolf…" Zelda trailed off. Link walked out of the forest, gripping a bag with one hand and a bottle in the other. Navi was a shade of light green, resting on his head.

"Zelda? What happened?" Link asked, pretending he didn't know. He tied the bag of shadow magic into a knot and put it inside his pouch. He drank something that was in the bottle.

"Monsters… wolf… urg…" Zelda groaned and closed her eyes.

"She's badly hurt." Ganondorf said. "She's lost a lot of blood."

Link nodded. He walked over.

"Let's go to the river," He said. "And wash her cuts there."

He helped Ganondorf carry Zelda to the Ordon river, which was very close to Ordon. They set her down in the shallow water. Link took another gulp of the bottle's contents.

"What's that?" Ganondorf asked. Link looked at the bottle.

"Uh… water?" He said. Ganondorf stared at him with one of his, 'you know I don't believe that for a minute. Now tell me what's really in the bottle or I will sock you.' looks.

Link sighed.

"Link's a-" Navi began. Link grabbed her and cut her off.

"It's special water from this spring." He said, looking at it's slowly shrinking contents. "I… it helps a… say, a strange person get back to normal. Or a person cursed so that it was an animal."

"So why do YOU need it?" Ganondorf asked. Link slipped the bottle into his pouch.

"I… really like it, I guess. Who knows? Maybe we'll fight a monster and get cursed." Link shrugged. Zelda's wounds washed themselves out, but did not heal.

"She needs a doctor." Link said. Ganondorf nodded his agreement.

"I heard there's one in castle town, but… she's lost so much blood already." Ganondorf said. "This isn't cool, man. We need to get her there in the next hour or she's gone."

"So how are we going to get there in time? The walk's long enough already without us having to carry her." Link said. They both stood and thought this over, under, through and through.

And then it dawned on them at the same time.

"I just thought of a way-" began Ganondorf,

"To get back at Ilia-" Link said,

"And Odim-"

"And all of Ordon-"

"And to get Zelda to a doctor in time!" they said in unison.

They grinned at each other.

"Horses!"

Yes, stealing horses was a wonderful way to get back at Ordon and a way to Hyrule castle in time, even if Navi disapproved fully. Ganondorf busily attached a wagon to Epona, while Link loaded Zelda into the wagon. Ganondorf hopped on top of Epona.

"You in there?" He called back to link.

"Yes!" Link replied, climbing into the back. It had already taken them twenty-five minutes. They had to move.

Ganondorf spurred Epona, who reared up and bolted.

They burst out of Ordon right as the people who lived there realized what had happened.

"Stop it! The horse!"

"The wagon!"

"Those people-!"

Ganondorf spurred Epona again, who darted into Faron woods. Link held onto Zelda as the wagon bounced over rocks and roots. Her blood fell onto the floor of the wagon steadily. She was looking pale.

"Ganondorf, HURRY!" Link screamed.

"I'm trying!" Ganondorf grunted, making a sharp turn and nearly falling off. Link held Zelda close to him. He pulled out the map. The dot with his name on it was zipping through the forest, weaving In between the trees and was about to reach Hyrule field.

Navi was flying next to ganondorf, challenging herself to keep up.

Zelda was feeling a little too cold for link's comfort. The bruises where the monster had bitten her were now a deep black, looking like lines sewn together. They were… pulsing? Link took off his hat and wrapped it around Zelda's leg, hoping to slow down the flow of blood. The bruises were spreading upward from her leg.

_That's odd… _link thought, touching the bruises. They shrank back down to the cut. _Aren't bruises supposed to stay in one place?_

Ganondorf made another sharp turn, hitting a bump and practically flying through the air, and came into a clearing.

Link glanced at the map. They were now soaring through Hyrule field.

"Ganondorf?" Link asked. Ganondorf spurred Epona again, who snorted. Her sides heaved and she pushed herself onward.

"Yeah?" Ganondorf asked, steering Epona out of Hyrule field and down a rickety road.

"Zelda looks… bad." Link said. His heart felt empty and heavy at the same time.

"Fix it until I get to the doctor!" Ganondorf screamed, sending Navi cart-wheeling back into the wagon. She flew out again.

Link pulled out the spiritual spring water. He uncorked the bottle and splashed some onto Zelda's leg. The bruises shrank. He toppled all the contents onto it, the water splattering all over the wagon but sinking into Zelda's leg. The bruises disappeared.

Link breathed a sigh of relief. Zelda had regained some color.

"You might slap me when you wake up, but…" Link wrapped his hat back around Zelda's leg. "I kind of saved your life, so I'm going to anyway."

Link leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

**In the sky**

"They're KISSING!" Nayru and Farore screamed in unison. In a few seconds, link pulled apart and stroked Zelda's hair. Nayru and Farore squealed and hugged each other.

**Back in the wagon**

"Link? What are you doing back there?" Ganondorf bellowed, urging the horse up the rickety steps and into castle town.

"N-nothing!" Link yelled, pulling apart. He stroked her hair. People screamed and ran out of the way as the horse and wagon thundered through castle town.

A band was playing. A small boy gasped as he looked into the back of the wagon.

"Ma!" he yelled. They rumbled past him and into the town square. They where halfway across, but-

"Halt!" A guard yelled. Ganondorf yanked up the reins, stopping Epona.

"What causes you to wreak havoc upon these grounds?" he growled.

Link pulled Zelda closer. _Idiot_, he thought.

Ganondorf looked back into the wagon; And Navi began to fly around in panic.

"Stall him!" Link mouthed, picking Zelda up and crawling backwards out of the wagon. Ganondorf nodded.

"Look, man, nobody says 'halt' or 'wreak havoc' anymore." Ganondorf hopped off the horse. "So drop the olden tongue."

The guard stiffened.

"You… you DARE to-"

"Yes, genius. I dare. I am Daring. I dare myself to dare. Heck, my dares dare ME to dare! Has your mind exploded yet?"

Link chuckled to himself and slowly and carefully walked out of the back of the wagon, unnoticed.

"A hylian knight's mind does not explode!" The knight barked.

"Yours is already big enough. Why hold back?" Ganondorf Leaned against Epona, who took a step forward. Should she run again? Running was fun! She loved the funny noises the people made!

Link motioned for Ganondorf to hurry up as he slinked down castle town's south road and out of sight. Ganondorf saw and nodded calmly.

"Look, mister big-headed hero dude, why don't mind your own buttwax?" He told the knight, whose face now resembled a large tomato.

_Beeswax! _Link thought, exasperated_. Beeswax! _

"I mean, there are over a dozen moblins in the forest that could use some killing. Have fun!" Ganondorf waved and slapped Epona, who whinnied gratefully and dashed after link, Ganondorf clinging onto the wagon for dear life.

"Bye!" Ganondorf called. The red-faced knight waved his fists at him, but they swerved around a corner and left him in the dust.

Link entered the small hospital-house, holding Zelda. Ganondorf came in after him.

"Hello?" He said. A girl with black hair and large eyes poked her head out of a room.

"Yeah?" she said. She looked at Zelda. "Ah. Monsters, right? I'm Shai."

Link nodded.

"Link." he said.

"Ganondorf." Ganondorf said, smiling. Shai looked at them from head to toe and nodded.

"I specialize in monsters bites and scratches." She said, disappearing into the room. Link walked up, still gripping Zelda. Ganondorf followed.

Inside the room, Shai had pulled out some cloth. There was a bed and a boy with Orange hair and glasses. He held a book.

"Shai, my dear friend, you were wrong. It says here that the bites would be longer and deeper…oh, hello."

The boy closed his book.

"Daish, this is Link." Shai said. "His girlfriend got hurt, yeah? Could you look up-"

"She's NOT my girlfriend." Link almost yelled. Daish and Shai looked at him. "Uh… sorry. She's just my friend."

Daish flipped through his book.

"What monster?" He asked.

"Sorry?"

"What bit her? Moblin? Gremlin? One of those toothed bird things that don't have a name?"

"Bulbin." Link said, thinking it over.

Daish nodded, stopping on a page.

"How do you know?" Ganondorf asked.

"I, um… the…"

"Zelda said there was a WOLF…" Ganondorf whispered. Link's ears turned pink.

"Y-yeah, I know…"

"What did it this time?"

"What are you talking about?" Shai asked loudly.

"Nothing important. Goats." Link lied. Ganondorf nodded.

"Yup. Goats. Beautiful creatures."

Shai stared at them suspiciously.

"You're going to have to leave." She said. "The bite travels up her leg, and I'm going to have to strip her-"

"Leave her glove on." Link said.

"Can I stay?" Daish asked.

"NO. A naked lady is not a good place for you, yeah?"

"Humph."

"Out!" Shai pointed at the door fiercely.

"You're no fun." Ganondorf joked, and Shai shoved them out of the door in a heap. She closed the curtains angrily.

"Perverts!" She screamed. Daish and Ganondorf smiled at each other.

"Think we can see in the window?" Daish asked. Ganondorf grinned approvingly.

"Yup!" he said.

"I'll stay here, thank you." Link said, glaring at them. He knew that they would not just see a naked Zelda, but they would see the strange bruises that traveled up her leg. It was also a great disrespect to Zelda's privacy.

"Alright, link. But we're going." Ganondorf said.

"Have fun being perverts!" Link replied, waving as they darted out the door. He walked up next to the curtains.

"Shai?" he whispered. "They're going to try to look in the window. Cuss at them, Ok?"

"Thanks for the tip."

Link waited a few seconds.

"YOU'RE SICK!"

A series of cuss words followed. Link smiled.

Ganondorf and Daish walked back in, blushing fiercely.

"How'd it go?" Link asked innocently.

"You squealed, didn't you?" Ganondorf said, punching him lightly in the shoulder. Link beamed at him.

"No, I was talking about goats."

Shai sat down and concentrated hard. The bruises were, once again, traveling up her leg and up toward her chest. The spread over her face. She seemed to grow paler.

Though thoroughly disgusted, Shai was curious, and decided to figure out what was wrong. She pulled out a bottle of thick, clear liquid.

"Spiritual liquid?" She read, confused. She squinted. "Pure spirit blood. Given to hero from a…. sp…. Spring."

She dabbed some on to a towel and placed it on Zelda's leg. Immediately, the Bruises shriveled and disappeared. Her blood turned black as it fell out and a black diamond fell out, dissolving in the light. Shai wasn't looking.

She sighed, satisfied and turned around with a bandage in her arms. She hadn't failed yet.

Shai picked up Zelda's clothes and began to re-dress her. It would not be good if she woke up nude.

Daish was rambling on about some event in castle town called the star game. Link felt his clawshot in his pouch and smiled. He didn't want to waste his rupees on that, but it was still a killer way to beat it.

"Guys?" Shai popped her head out of the curtains.

"Yeah?" link asked.

"She's done, yeah? Cured. Scars gone." Shai said.

"Brilliant!" Link exclaimed.

"What scars?" asked Ganondorf. Link didn't bother to explain.

"Uh, how much do I have to pay?" He asked. Shai beamed at him.

"Only fifty rupees. It wasn't any trouble at all!"

Link smiled and reached into his pouch. He gripped the small boomerang absentmindedly before he pulled out the sack of rupees.

"It's the purple one, right?" he said, digging through. He tossed them to Shai. She caught them.

"Link? What scars?" Ganondorf insisted. Link shrugged it off.

"I'll tell you later."

"Wait, link. You gave me two, yeah?" Shai held up the rupees.

"It's a tip!" Link said. "I, uh, wanted to thank you. A lot more."

Shai turned bright red and shoved the rupees into her pocket.

"Thank you. Zelda should be waking up now." She stuttered.

Ganondorf pushed past Link and into the room.

"What scars?" He asked again, searching Zelda all over. Link walked in after him.

"They were bruises. The monster, I guess, poisoned her and you could see it travel up her leg."

Ganondorf made a face. Daish laughed.

"Well, old chaps, time for you to leave! I think I see a red faced soldier coming down the road. More poison?" He glanced at Shai.

"Stress." She replied. "Get out the therapy chair."

Link and Ganondorf looked at each other and then picked up Zelda.

"Thanks." The said in unison, hurrying out.

Once outside, they burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, Ganondorf! Did you see how red he was?"

Link climbed into the back of the wagon that was parked outside, laughing so hard it looked as if he was about to collapse.

"Yeah. I'm good, aren't I?"

"Let's get out of here before he arrests us."

Link pulled Zelda into the wagon, where Navi was waiting patiently. Ganondorf climbed back onto Epona and kicked her.

She whinnied and broke off into a trot, Ganondorf smoothly guiding her out of castle town.

**Just for fun, guess who Shai and Daish are the kids of. I honestly don't think it's that hard to guess...**

**I have nothing else to say, and review!  
**


	24. Chapter 24: Ending in Ordon

**OK, here it is. The last bit of chapter 15. Long, no? If you're obsessive, you might notice that age fifteen was longer then all ages before it combined. **

**Anyone who guessed that Shai and Daish were descendants of Shad and Ashei were correct. Again, the names give it away. If you support ShadxAshei, then those two got together. If you don't, then Shad and Ashei married some other people, had kids, and those kids work together in the medical field. **

**So, sorry to disappoint a certain someone, but Shia is not descended from Cremia, and Daish is not descended from Pit. **

**A few sentences later, you will read something that doesn't totally make sense. Just go with it. **

**I don't own LoZ, so enjoy!  
**

As they neared the western gate, Link saw a thin woman staring at him. She wore a dress in the comforting color of blue, and long golden hair flowed down her back. He leaned out of the wagon.

"Link?" She whispered.

"Mom?"

Link leaned farther out the wagon. "Mom!"

Watching, Farore gasped and quickly cast a memory-wiping spell on Link. Nayru said that he had also been getting flashes of memories. He had the most to remember. She told Farore to wipe it good or he'll remember too much.

Link suddenly felt woozy. As Epona trotted out of castle town, He wondered what he was doing leaning out of the wagon and pulled himself back in.

"What now?" Link asked as Epona settled down in Hyrule field. It was nice and sunny, and there was a small lake off to one side.

Zelda was stirring.

Ganondorf slid off Epona and walked around to the back of the wagon.

"Brag to Zelda about how we saved her butt?" he asked thoughtfully. Link frowned.

"Sure. But then let's go back to Ordon."

Zelda sat up groggily.

"Are you crazy?" Ganondorf asked, helping Zelda out of the wagon. Link shook his head.

"I mean, if Zelda can get into it, we can go to the festival some people talked about earlier!" He said. "I'm starved."

Ganondorf thought about it.

"Alright." He said.

Zelda blinked in the sunlight.

"What…?" she asked.

"Ord-"

"You passed out." Link explained. "We saved your butt."

Zelda would have glared at him, but she knew it was true.

"I remember… a wolf…"

Link shook his head vigorously.

"You hallucinated." He said. "Loss of blood."

Ganondorf put a hand on Link's head to stoop him from shaking it.

"I think we're all woozy." He said. Zelda fell into Link's arms, exhausted.

"HEY!" Ganondorf yelled. Link beamed at him and held Zelda tightly.

"Nyeah."

"HEY!"

**In the sky**

"Lemme Zap him!" Din yelled.

"No, Din! That's not fair!" Farore gripped her sister around the waist. "Link's SUPPOSED to get Zelda!"

"LEMME ZAP HIM!" Din screamed.

"DIN!" Nayru burst out of the kitchen, holding a bag of flour. "DIN!"

She ran out and gripped Din's black-red hair with her free hand.

"RESTRAIN YOURSELF!" She screamed. Din hissed and continued to insist on zapping Link.

**Down below**

"Zelda, maybe we shouldn't go…." Link said as Zelda opened her eyes. She looked up into link's smile and turned bright red.

"N-no! I'm fine!" she pulled away.

"HAH!" Ganondorf yelled. Link looked at him quizzically. He turned to Zelda.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes!" Zelda turned away, arms crossed.

"You lost a lot of blood. You're sure?" Link asked.

"Link, a lady can do what she wants." Ganondorf said. Link smacked his forehead.

"Whatever. It's a long walk. Let's go." He patted Epona. "I want to ride her this time."

Ganondorf agreed grudgingly. He climbed into the back of the wagon. Where Navi was sniffing the wood. Zelda and Ganondorf stared at her. The wagon began to move.

They reached Ordon by nightfall.

"We have to wear disguises…" Link whispered as they trotted into the province. Ganondorf bit his lip.

"Hey! Look in the barn!" He whispered back. Link pulled his hat over his face and looked. There were five outfits laid out.

"Brilliant. We're going to a festival in some poop outfit." Zelda growled, gripping her dress in a way that said she would never take it off in a million years thank you very much.

"What was that?" Link asked.

"Nothing." Zelda said quickly.

Link steered Epona into the shadows and hopped off.

"Sneak out." He whispered.

"I'm not an idiot." Ganondorf retorted. Link glared at him and unhooked the wagon. Epona trotted into the barn.

"Hey, what about me? Will they recognize me?" Navi piped up.

"Not if you hide in my pouch." Link replied. "Here, I'll make room."

"What? No!" Navi flew up into the air.

"Whoops." Link uncorked his bottle and slipped her inside it.

"Now, let's go." Ganondorf said, snickering slightly as Navi screamed in rage and pounded on the bottle.

"She'll be alright?" Zelda asked. "She has air holes?"

"'course." Link said. They walked inside the barn.

"I'll go into that stall." Zelda said, picking up an outfit and a ribbon.

"Ok." Link picked up some clothes. He smiled and picked up a shredded off piece of cloth for navi. Before he walked into the stall, he told Ganondorf he had picked up a girl's outfit and that a boy's one was over there.

"Thanks." Ganondorf picked up the boy's outfit.

Zelda tied up her hair and let some strands fall over her face, using her fingers to mess up the back. She slipped out of her dress and struggled into the itchy rags that were from Ordon.

Zelda smudged dirt on her arms and face to look even more like she was from Ordon.

"Why are we not welcome in Ordon again?" Zelda asked, tearing the dress around the edges. She reached up to tear the ribbon. Her fingers slipped.

"Because. Well, because we stole a horse to save your life." Link answered from the other side of the stall. He was letting Navi wrap the tiny cloth around her and drape some on her wings. She flew over to Zelda.

Link took off his hat and tied the pieces of cloth onto him with a rope he found on a wall.

"Whoops." Zelda stared down at her quarter-exposed chest.

"Ah, well." She picked up a horse hair and tied it to a small, hollowed out stone. She tied the poorly made necklace around her neck.

"Zelda, can you make me big?" Navi asked. "Like a human?"

Zelda nodded and put her hands together, concentrating hard.

Ganondorf was finished putting on his Ordanian outfit. He smudged dirt on his evenly tanned skin and lightened it up.

He tied a ribbon-ish cloth around his neck. Then he put on a thin, comfy jacket that resembled his guerudo one slightly. Except it had no guerudo symbols that he loved so much.

Link dusted some dried dirt into his dirty blond hair and turned it completely light brown.

They all stared at their reflections in the bucket of water that horses drank out of, decided they looked good, and walked out.

"Wow!" Link stared at Zelda, who had walked into the stall as a princess, and who had came out as a pretty farm girl with her hair tied up and dirt all over her face. Zelda always hated anything holding her hair up on her head. It always had to fall around her shoulders or be tied at the bottom. Also, a quarter of her chest was exposed. Zelda never let that happen.

"You totally look different!" Link smiled. "Ganondorf, wipe that drool off your face."

"I am NOT drooling!" Ganondorf exclaimed.

"I suppose your nose isn't bleeding either, then?"

Zelda stopped the fight by complementing how much Ganondorf looked different.

"What did you use? Dirt?" she asked, talking about his lighter skin.

"Yeah. Does it look weird?" He asked.

"Not at all." She smiled at him. Link's eyes flashed anger.

"What about me?" He asked.

"I didn't think you were Link at first!" Zelda said. "Your hair is different. I'm too used to the hat."

"Thanks, Zel. Navi?" Link asked. He turned around. "Navi? Where are you?"

"You don't see me?" Navi asked, stepping out and twirling around. She had designed the scraps perfectly to make it look like a gown and her wings made her look like a, well, a fairy.

"You're human! Brilliant!" Link said, beaming at her.

"I look good?" Navi blushed.

"Like a goddess." Zelda said.

"Sexy!" Ganondorf said. Link hit him, but he was laughing. Navi turned violet.

"Really?" She squeaked. Ganondorf nodded and received another slap.

"Ow! What's wrong with the truth?"

"Perverted things, that's what!"

"You wanna do this?"

"Bring it on!"

"Let's go. I'm hungry." Zelda said quietly, silencing them. They followed her out the door, still bickering quietly.

They sat themselves down at a large table.

"I'm so hungry…" Ganondorf moaned. The Ordon people were sitting themselves down, too.

Link put his arm around Zelda. She glared at him.

"Ahem." She said in an annoyed tone. Link looked down at her.

"Wouldn't it be more convincing if we were seen as a couple?" he asked. Zelda scowled.

"Yes." She said bitterly.

"Well, then." Link smiled. "You have to look happy about it, too."

Zelda grinned.

"I hate you." she said. Link grinned back and ruffled her hair. Ganondorf just happened to look their way.

Ganondorf glared at them.

"No fair." He huffed. Zelda put her head on Link's shoulder.

"It's all for the safety of them not finding out." Zelda said. "We all know that there's no way that me and Link could be a couple."

Link's ears drooped.

"Yeah." He said weakly. Ganondorf laughed.

"If it makes you feel better, we could convince them I'm your girlfriend." Navi offered. She leaned on his arm.

"That would be nice." Ganondorf put his arm around her. Link scowled.

"_My_ fairy." He growled. Zelda hugged him.

"Shush. It's not like he can do anything to her. She'll turn into a fairy at a quarter to midnight."

Link hugged her back. Ganondorf stuck his tongue out.

"LET'S FEAST!" boomed the mayor, causing them all to jump.

"Appetizers!" Zelda said. "Look!"

Two children walked around, holding giant bowls that everybody took a handful from.

When they reached Link, Zelda, Ganondorf and Navi, the bowls were half empty. They peered inside.

"Peanut?" the children asked. Link coughed.

"No thank you." he said.

"Ganondorf, don't eat any." Zelda said, slapping his hand away. Navi stuck her nose in the air and pushed the bowl away to resist temptation. Confused, the children continued onto the next people.

"The main course!" The mayor boomed. The same children put giant bowls onto the table.

"Pumpkin!" they chimed.

"Isn't that related to squash?" Navi said.

"Yeah. Don't eat any." Link pushed the giant bowls away.

"But…"

"Snacks!" the mayor cut them off. Giant platters of strawberries were placed in front of them.

"No thank you." Zelda said loudly. Link pulled her to her feet.

"Let's go dance." He suggested. "To get away from the smell."

"Ok…" Zelda blushed and let Link pull her over to a small patch of grass. Some people were playing music.

*NOTE! Put on some cool music right now and picture them dancing! I'm serious! There is no reading this without it! Now now now NOW!*

He put his hands on her waist. She put her arms on his shoulders. They began to dance slowly. The music picked up.

"Fun, isn't it?" Link asked, twirling her around in some quick movements.

"Yeah." Zelda smiled at him and twirled willingly.

"Hey, navi lets dance." Ganondorf said, pulling her to her feet. "c'mon."

"Okay!"

Navi got to her feet. She and Ganondorf began to dance. A sun dial showed that it was already eleven 'o clock. One more hour.

They danced until they were sweaty and red, and had to cool off. Together, they sat down by the small lake.

"Navi, you'll turn into a fairy again soon." Zelda warned, panting slightly.

"I know." Navi dipped her feet into the lake. "Ooh, it's nice and cold."

She lowered herself into the pond slowly. The water soaked into her clothes.

"Hey, that looks like fun!" Ganondorf followed her, and Zelda soon joined them. Link dipped his feet in. Zelda broke the surface, laughing.

"Link! c'mon!"

"No thanks." He kicked the water back and forth.

"c'mon!" Navi chimed in. "join us!"

"Nope. Sorry." Link smiled and splashed a little water into her face.

"Oh!" Navi scooped up some water and thrust it toward him.

"Hey!"

Unnoticed, Ganondorf silently swam under Link.

"BWA HA!" He suddenly jumped out and yanked Link into the lake by the ankles. A few people had stopped dancing to figure out what the commotion was all about.

"GRAAA!" Link jumped on top of Ganondorf. Some people craned their necks to see. The dirt that they had put on as disguises wore off. Link's hair turned its normal blond. Ganondorf's skin turned its normal, tanned color. Without the dirt on her face, Zelda looked like royalty.

A quarter to midnight. Navi turned into a fairy with a *pop*.

"It's the thieves!" Shrieked a woman.

"And Link!" screamed Ilia.

"And that idiot who wounded me!" Odim yelled.

They advanced slowly.

"Kill them!" Screamed Ilia.

Link grabbed Zelda around the waist protectively. Ganondorf saw. His comedian mind thought of something.

"What are you doing with my wife?" He yelled. Link looked confused. So did the people from Ordon.

Suddenly, Link caught on.

"What _haven't_ I done with your wife?" He yelled back. Ilia gasped in horror.

Zelda looked up at him, venom in her eyes.

"Bear with it." He whispered.

"You life-ruiner!" Ganondorf yelled. "Give me my wife!"

"You're one to talk! She's mine!"

"Why should you care?" Zelda shrieked, jumping in between them. "You're both GAY!"

Everybody gasped, including Link and Ganondorf. How clever.

"How did you find out?" Ganondorf gasped. Ten minutes to midnight. Above, the goddesses were getting ready to bring them back. Farore was busily arranging things on a giant table.

Link's stomach rumbled.

"Never mind how she found out!" He yelled, trying to get rid of his hunger. "What matters is our love! Kiss me, both of you!"

Ilia fainted. So did half the people of Ordon.

Seven more minutes.

"But I don't even love you!" Ganondorf declared. "I love…. Odim!"

Link gasped dramatically.

"What?" Odim screamed. He clutched his chest and fell backwards, unconscious.

"But Ganondorf!" Navi said loudly, so she could be heard. Inspiration had struck. "I thought… that night in the woods…"

"No, Navi. Truth be told, you are a fairy. It does not add up."

"Oh, but I can become human!"

"But I am a gay man! It could never, ever be!"

"But… what if I told you I was really a man?"

Link clasped a hand over his mouth to stop from guffawing.

"Do you have a weenie?" Ganondorf asked quizzically. Zelda clutched her sides. She needed to laugh so badly it hurt.

Four more minutes. They had to keep this up for four more minutes.

"Yes!" Navi screamed. Link and Zelda put hands over their hearts in a melodrama stance.

The last standing person from Ordon fainted. Everybody stopped striking dramatic poses. They were all silent, and stared at each other, not believing what they had just done.

Suddenly, Zelda exploded into laughter. Link collapsed into the lake, laughing harder then Zelda. Navi fell into the water, laughing so hard she couldn't fly anymore. Ganondorf tossed his head back and laughed like there was no tomorrow.

They all laughed until they had to catch their breath, looked at each other, and started to laugh all over again. They were sopping wet and shivering by the time it was midnight.

"Shun lo ki… ZEM!" the three goddesses chanted. Link grabbed hold of Navi and they swirled upward. Ganondorf and Zelda followed. There was a bright light, and they were shot up into the clouds.

**In the sky**

They arrived, leaving a giant puddle on the floor, in the living room. The goddesses stood, arms crossed.

"Um…"

"We saw the whole thing." Nayru said. "Everything."

"The dance, the splashing, and the inappropriate distraction." Farore said, counting off on her fingers.

"Sorry…" Zelda stared at her feet. Link and Ganondorf hung their heads in shame.

"Don't be! It was HILARIOUS!" Din screamed, running forward and hugging Ganondorf. Farore seized link and held him tight, scolding him quietly.

Nayru wrapped her arms around Zelda.

"You're not my little princess anymore." She whispered.

They hugged their Goddesses. Navi hugged Farore's head.

"Din?" Ganondorf said, letting go of his goddess.

"What is it?" she asked. Ganondorf looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm SOOOO hungry!" He wailed. Link and Zelda sobbed agreement.

The goddesses grinned at each other.

"Why didn't you eat?" Nayru asked.

"We couldn't eat anything!" Zelda cried. Link gripped Farore's shirt.

"We could have DIED!" He yelled. "There were peanuts and pumpkin and strawberries and EVERYTHING!"

"Pumpkins?" Farore mouthed.

"I think they're related to squash." Din mouthed back.

"Well, we'll have to fix something. Come to the kitchen." Nayru guided the kids into the kitchen, giggling silently. She stood in front of the kitchen door, excited.

With a flick of her wrist, Nayru opened the kitchen door.

Link was dumbstruck.

Ganondorf was frozen.

Zelda nearly fainted.

Laid out in front of them was a huge table, filled with warm bread, brownies, pie, jambalaya (a rice dish Zelda enjoyed), tarts, potatoes, steak, ham, a giant bowl of soup and pitchers filled with various juices.

The goddesses waited.

Ganondorf was the first one to move.

"FOOOOOD!" He yelled, launching himself into a chair and beginning to put truckloads of food onto his plate. Link grabbed Zelda's hand and they ran into the kitchen, both filling their plates. The goddesses sat themselves down and smiled. The three teenagers gobbled and gobbled.

Farore was talking to Navi.

"We should get you a room." Farore decided. "A nice large box with a flower petal bed and a blue candle. Maybe some nice clothes."

Navi nodded and took a drop of soup out of the bowl. She slurped as Farore continued to go on and on about her new room. Then she tried to eat a whole entire pea.

Link walked outside, leaving Ganondorf to eat a whole pot roast.

He sat down by the goddess's fountain and fumbled around in his pouch for the small sack of shadow dust. His fingers fell upon it and he pulled it out.

He also pulled out the empty bottle and set it down next to him.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the sack.

"Link?"

"Hunh?" Link turned around and clamped his fist around the opening of the sack. Zelda was standing at the temple/house exit, her brownish-blond hair illuminated by moonlight.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Link hid the sack between his knees. "Uh… watching the moonlight. You should go eat something."

"Oh. Do you mind if I join you?" Zelda asked.

"Yes." Link mumbled sheepishly.

"Oh." Zelda said quietly. She turned and walked back into the temple/house.

Link sighed and watched her leave. Then he pulled the sack open again. Taking a big breath, he took a pinch of it and quickly tossed it over his head. Immediately, he felt pressure around him, making it hard to breath. He fell backwards into the fountain, cringing.

It was gone. Link opened his eyes and stared at his own two hands.

"What?" He sat up, his wet tunic clinging to him.

Link was pleased to find out that the fountain served the same purpose as the Ordon spiritual spring did. He filled his bottle and tucked it back into his pouch along with the sack of shadow dust. Then he walked back to the temple/house, ignoring the fact that Zelda would be suspicious of the fact that he was soaking wet.

Link and Ganondorf sat in the bath tub while Zelda was in the shower. Farore was carefully constructing Navi's box-room.

"It's not fair. How come she gets the shower?" Ganondorf asked. Link shrugged.

"I'm just glad we can't see anything through the steam."

"Stupid steam." Ganondorf grumbled. Zelda sighed loudly.

"Where's the shampoo?" Link asked, feeling around the bath water.

"OW!" Ganondorf screamed. He slapped link across the face.

"Sorry! God, sorry! I thought it was the shampoo!"

Zelda sighed again. "What did he grab?"

"Ok, first, I'd like to clarify that it was an accident."

"GAH! Never mind!" Ganondorf yelled, waving his arms around. "Back to the Zelda-shower matter!"

"It's a one-person shower, nincompoop."

"AH! Large words hurt my brain!" Ganondorf said.

Zelda ignored him. "Also, aren't you guys gay?"

Link and Ganondorf's mouths hung open.

"You're going to hold that against us for the rest of our lives, aren't you?" Link asked, sitting putting his hands in front of him and splashing a little bit.. Zelda smiled.

"Oh-ho-ho _yes_."

* * *

Zelda crawled into bed, Navi's new box-room on her bedside table. She was full and happy. So was Navi.

Link and Ganondorf Slipped under the covers, their stomachs bulging. Ganondorf had had seconds of every food that was on the table. Link only had seconds of his favorite food.

The three goddesses drifted into bed, exhausted and satisfied. Sure, they had gotten in trouble in both Ordon and Castle town, but it was OK. They felt as if they had just wrestled a Goron.

Everybody slipped off to sleep.

Except for Din. She was disappointed that they hadn't met a Goron yet.

**Yay! Long chapter! **

**First, I must say, I have absolutely _nothing_ against gay people. If you're attracted to the same sex, whatever. I couldn't care less who you're attracted to. If that's the way you roll, then keep on rolling. Really. I don't see what other people have against it. But enough of my rambling. **

**They only did that as a distraction. So no flaming me for putting in something I thought was a funny distraction. Also, Din agrees with me. So there. Flame and awaken the wrath of a fictional character that has no influence on the real world whatsoever!**

**But, um, yeah. Review.  
**


	25. Chapter 25: Birthday Recognition

**Chapter 16! It's chapter 16! Oh yeah, wahoo! I've been dying to write this chapter forever! **

**I'm sorry if it's inappropriate to some viewers. Get over it. **

**For future referance:**

**I made Link's birthday thing up, as well as the Gerudos. Also, I made up Zelda's. Believe what you will. **

**This is a long chapter. Yay! **

**Enjoy!  
**

Age 16

The wolf from Ordon had visited Zelda frequently at a certain spot. It became her secret companion. And on a certain day…

Zelda woke up happily. She sprung out of bed and grabbed her clothes. She yanked them on and put on her crown hurriedly. She sprung into Link and Ganondorf's room happily. They had just woken up. They were groggy eyed.

"Wake up! Don't you know what day it is?" She squealed with happiness.

"Too. Early. To. Care." Ganondorf slurred.

"Silly." Zelda giggled, poking his nose. "Link, you know what day it is, right?"

"Migdngral." He grumbled sleepily. "To tired." Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on! It isn't that hard." She sighed in exasperation. Link looked at her quizzically.

"It's your birthday!" She squealed happily. Link's eyes widened.

"Oh man! That's right!" He said.

"Idiot." Ganondorf mumbled.

"You're both so cute." Zelda smiled, pecking them both on the cheek. She went to the door.

"Come down when you're dressed." She said. Link and Ganondorf sighed.

"It's too early." Ganondorf sighed.

"Yeah." Link agreed lazily. They finished getting dressed and went downstairs about ten minutes later. Farore, Din and Nayru were waiting.

"Hello." They said. Farore and Din each held a small box. Navi flitted in from the kitchen, Zelda was holding her up.

"Link! Look!" She held something small between her wings. Zelda smiled. She had flour in her hair.

"You have flour in your hair." Link said, taking Navi.

"Yes. You're like a messed up Snow White." Ganondorf pointed out. Link rolled his eyes.

"Look!" Navi squealed, holding up a small earring. Link picked it up.

"Um…"

"It's traditional that a male Hylian gets an earring to symbolize he is of age on his sixteenth birthday." Zelda explained, pushing both boys into a chair.

"What about me?" Ganondorf asked. Zelda picked something up from the table.

"Guerudos get a tattoo!" She smiled. Ganondorf's eyes widened.

"Uh…where?"

"Well, that's the thing. For males its…Link has to do it."

"WHAT?" Ganondorf and Link yelled.

"Yeah…" Zelda muttered. "Females get a jeweled piercing on their, uh, breasts, and males get a sword on their…uh…you know. Private areas. It shows resilience to pain." Zelda shrugged. "Also, that you're old enough to…that."

"What? NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I'm a Hylian! Full Hylian! Not Guerudo!" Ganondorf covered his private area's with his hands and folded his legs.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. Link, go to the bathroom with him and proceed with the tattooing. "Zelda waved them away as she went back into the kitchen.

"What about my earring?" He asked.

"I'll do it!" Navi exclaimed happily. She grabbed the earring and Link lifted her up. She stuck it through his ear swiftly.

"OW! If this get's infected, I will KILL you Navi." He hissed through clenched teeth. Ganondorf went stiff as Link picked up the tattoo-er.

"Can't Zelda do a no-pain spell?" He squeaked.

"Don't be a baby!" Zelda called. Ganondorf moaned.

"I don't wanna." He moaned.

"Don't be a baby." Link smiled. He pulled Ganondorf into the bathroom. Ganondorf started to whimper.

"Link, please. Man to man. DON'T DO THIS. Please, dude. You know how it is. I can't do this." Ganondorf grabbed his arm. Link sighed.

"Well…"

"Dude, _please._ I won't survive. You're a guy, you know how it is." He whispered urgently. Link sighed. He looked at the tattoo-er.

"Ok. Just, scream in pain for a few minutes." He said. Ganondorf nodded and started to wail in fake pain. They left a few seconds later, Ganondorf pretending to wince in pain. They sat down at the table. Zelda swooped out with a cake.

"Done!" She proclaimed happily. "How was the tattoo?"

"Painful. Thank you ever so much, pain bringer." Ganondorf snarled. Zelda frowned.

"Sorry. But you're more of a man now." She patted his hair and pulled out a knife. She sliced through the cake and handed each of them a piece. Ganondorf and Link accepted.

"I really am sorry for putting you through that." She said apologetically. Ganondorf scowled. She got up and walked around, kissing his cheek. He smiled.

"I feel better." He proclaimed. Zelda grinned. She stood up and ruffled Link's already messy hair. Then she walked away.

"I'm going to the library." She said. "By the way, I helped Din and Farore pick out your gifts, so I'm not incredibly horrible." She turned and walked away. Ganondorf and Link exchanged glances and downed their cake. Farore and Din set down their presents. Link opened his. His eyes widened as he pulled out the bow.

"Wow…" He breathed.

"The Hero's Bow." Farore proclaimed happily. Link's smile widened.

"It's wonderful." He said in awe. Ganondorf eyed it enviously and yanked open his gift. A white sword glittered before him.

"What-"

"A Spirit Sword. One of the most powerful things ever, you devil." Din winked. Nayru pulled her away.

"Don't hit on him! He's like…10,000 years younger!"

"But he doesn't know that." Din smirked. Nayru turned red.

"I'm kidding, geesh." Din shook her head and walked away.

Ganondorf put down his sword and watched enviously as Link kept caressing his bow.

"Easy dude, one step at a time. Don't have sex on the first date." He smirked. Link blushed furiously and set the bow down. They looked at their weapons longingly.

"Zelda really picked these out?" Link asked. Ganondorf nodded.

"Despite the pain…I'm really happy she did all this for us." He sighed. Link turned to him, eye's narrowed.

"What pain?"

"Well…ya know…the 'pain'". Ganondorf smiled deviously. Link frowned.

"Alright. You know what? You're getting the tattoo." He picked up the tattoo-er again. Ganondorf's face fell.

"Dude…you aren't _serious_?"

"Oh, but I am. What will all those hot guerudo's think if you don't have the tattoo?"

"Well…it isn't like they'll SEE it!"

"You're the only guy. If you want to keep the nation alive…"

"I'll mate with Zelda." Ganondorf said quickly, covering his pants. Link felt fury at that comment. How dare he? Link picked up his bow and set an arrow in it.

"Dude…" Link shot the arrow. It wizzed through the short distance to Ganondorf's sleeve, pining him to the table. Link stuck another arrow through his other sleeve, so that he couldn't move.

"Prepare yourself…and your weenie." He said ominously. Ganondorf screamed.

"NO! ZELDA! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Ganondorf screamed. Zelda's ears pricked slightly. She was reading in her room, and it sounded like someone was screaming. Zelda shrugged, dismissing it as nothing.

Fifteen minutes later, The tattoo was done. It was simple and sloppy, but it was there.

"I feel very odd." Ganondorf snarled, pulling on his pants. "You might as well be gay." He shot at Link, who shrugged. Ganondorf sighed and winced when he sat down.

"We should really pay Zelda back." Link said. Ganondorf nodded.

"But how? And for what?"

"For our gifts. And everything, really. She's done a lot for us." Link sighed. Ganondorf nodded.

"Alright. Do you think Hylian Woman have a 'Coming of Age' thingy?"

"Maybe…" Link muttered. "Let's go look." And so they set off to the library. Zelda came down from her room a few seconds later.

"Nayru? Where are Link and Ganondorf?"

"Oh? They went to the library, Zelda." Nayru said calmly, flipping the page in her book. Zelda's brow furrowed. Link and Ganondorf? In a library? This was not right.

Zelda dashed to the library, Nayru sighing behind her.

"Don't run." She said. Zelda skidded to a halt and tripped into the library. She sneaked through the small rows of books. Link and Ganondorf sat in a table.

"Found anything yet?"

"NO! I have _not_." Ganondorf grumbled. "There isn't anything in theses stupid things." He slammed a book shut. Link shook his head. Zelda crept out, smiling. They had never gotten along like this before. Even though they were friends, Zelda always thought that the friendship felt very tight. And they were always fighting.

But…boys will be boys.

Link and Ganondorf woke up in the middle of the night. They had found what they were looking for in the books, but they still needed a gift.

"Ready?" Link asked.

"Bazooka loaded and ready to fire captain." Ganondorf said slyly, motioning to Zelda's room.

"You're sick." Link sneered. "Are you ready to go get her gift?"

"I have so many gifts."

"_Dude_." Link warned with a snarl.

"Yeah, yeah. The ninja is in Stealth mode."

"Ganondorf!"

"I know! Chill, I'm ready. To the forbidden room."

"Why does everything you say have a hidden sex implication?" Link hissed angrily.

"Because I am that cool. Hot, rather." Ganondorf purred, wiggling his eyebrows. Link rolled his eyes and set off down the hallway, Ganondorf in close pursuit.

They reached the room that they had been in once before. The one where Zelda found the Ocarina, and where they found the shadow crystal. They began to search the large room. Link stopped before a painting. It was a wolf with an imp on its back. A strange dark cloud of black and orange dots glowing in the center of the picture, and then a handsome young man and a smoking hot woman standing above him.

"Whoa. Hot mama." Ganondorf said, coming up behind him. "I thought the Geroudo's were scantily clad. And talk about _curvy._" Link rolled his eyes at Ganondorf's comments.

"That look's like me." Link pointed to the man. Ganondorf thought for a second and nodded.

"You look like every picture here." He nodded to each picture they could see.

"Do you think…my past life thing fell in love with that woman?"

"Anything's possible. And I sure as hell wouldn't blame you. Rowar."

"Oh, just shut up and help me find Zelda's gift." Link growled and set off. But his mind tickled slightly with a memory of the girl. Where had he seen her before? And then he knew.

"Ganondorf!" Link yelled. Ganondorf jumped.

"What? Where's another hot chick painting?"

"Nowhere idiot. But I know where I've seen that girl before!"

"Huh? The hot one with red eyes?"

"Yeah! Well, not her. But I saw someone like her. They looked practically identical. I saw her in Ordon! She was the one that gave me Shadow Dust."

"She what now? Who's say what?"

"Uh…never mind." Link muttered. They continued to look.

"Link…dude. Check it out. I found the perfect gift."

* * *

"OK, Zelda, don't look."

"I'm not." Zelda said, with irritation and a smile. Link held his hands over her eyes as Ganondorf held her hand and guided her though the house. She could feel that both of their hands were slightly damp with sweat. She felt nervous that they were uneasy. And she didn't like that feeling.

"Behold!" Link let her eyes free and Zelda opened them. She gasped. It was nighttime, and the garden was scattered with small glowing Fairies. A crystal table was in front of her. Candles glowed from bushes and flowers and tree branches.

"Oh, Link! Ganondorf!" She cried, clasping her hands in front of her heart. "It is lovely!"

"I called all my friends!" Navi piped up from the table.

"Thank you!" Zelda smiled. Din leaned over to Nayru. They were watching from the temple/house.

"When are their destines going to set in?" She whispered. Nayru shrugged.

"I don't know. It varies. Maybe eighteen, maybe ten." Din blew her hair out of her face.

"Well, I'm bored." She said. "I want the action to happen." She pouted.

"Just let them have their fun. For one night, Din. Let them be friends." Nayru swatted her arm.

Zelda straitened up and gave Link a kiss on the cheek. Then she hugged Ganondorf around the neck.

"Thank you so much!" She squealed with gratitude. Ganondorf and Link barely heard her.

_Why didn't I get a kiss?_ Ganondorf thought bitterly.

_That hug lasted too long._ Link thought suspiciously. Zelda gazed around the garden. Link and Ganondorf glared at each other over her head. They each reached for their swords simultaneously, ready to attack.

"Link? Ganondorf? What are you doing?" Zelda asked, looked at them each confused with her hands on her hips.

"Huh? Oh, itch." Link seemed to be knocked out of a trance, immediately scratching his back.

"I…uh…I thought my sword was slipping." Ganondorf patted his scabbard. "But it's all secured. My sword is secure." Link scoffed and rolled his eyes. Zelda looked slightly suspicious.

"O…kay…" She muttered.

"Twinkles! Hit it!" Navi piped up. A beautiful melody floated into the air. Zelda smiled dreamily.

"Care to dance?" Ganondorf cut in, holding out his hand and bowing slightly. There was no humor in his tone. Zelda blushed slightly.

"Yes." She took his hand and he led her out onto the grass.

"I don't really know how to dance." Zelda shrugged.

"You danced in Ordon." Ganondorf pointed out.

"I was trying to be romantic." Zelda giggled.

"Oh. My bad." Ganondorf grinned. Link watched enviously from his seat at the table. He slumped farther into it.

"Look at him. He thinks' he's so great. Dancing with Zelda like he rules the world." Link grumbled.

"I think they look cute. All the beautiful fireflies dancing around them…it looks so romantic." Navi sighed.

"He doesn't deserve her!" Link pounded the table with his fist. Navi jumped, her wings twitching with a small fear.

"Wha-"

"He's a stupid pervert! Zelda deserves better." Link sighed and brushed his hair back with his hand.

"Sorry. I…I don't know what happened to me." Link muttered. The music stopped and Zelda walked quickly over to Link.

"Want to dance?" He asked, standing swiftly. Zelda looked slightly confused but nodded and took his hand. They went to the grass and began to dance gracefully. Zelda's breath caught in her throat when she twirled away and then back into Link's strong arms. Link stared down at her for a moment before they began to dance slowly again. Ganondorf gritted his teeth.

"Stupid little squirt." He snarled. Navi sighed in exasperation.

Link and Zelda stopped dancing and came back over. Navi started to shake with excitement.

"Is it time for the ceremony?" She asked. Link nodded.

"Yeah. Zelda, please sit." He pulled out a chair for her. Zelda sat slowly.

"Link, remove her crown!" Ganondorf stood triumphantly and reached under the table, pulling out a box. Link slowly took Zelda's crown off and placed it on the table. Ganondorf opened the box and placed the items inside down. A small silver mirror, a mini bow and arrow, and a picture of all of them, laughing with their arms around each other.

"Choose which one you most desire!" Ganondorf proclaimed regally, gesturing to the items. Zelda looked carefully at all of them. She pushed away the mirror nearly instantly, and then considered each one out loud.

"The mirror represented Vanity, the crown represents my role as a queen, the arrow represents my ability to protect, and the picture represents our friendship." Zelda murmured. She reached down and picked up the picture. Link picked up the crown and placed it back on her head.

"Zelda, you have chosen friendship over all else. You care for your people. You will make a fine queen." He smiled down at her. Zelda grinned.

"The ceremony of a Hylian queen…thank you so much. That must have been what you were in the library for!" She smiled and pressed the picture to her chest.

"That's not all! You still have a gift!" Ganondorf said, pulling out another box. Zelda smiled and opened it slowly. Inside was an old book.

"Oh…a Book of Legends. Oh…" She couldn't seem to find words. Link and Ganondorf smiled at her. Their eyes met and they frowned at each other darkly. Nayru and Din didn't know which book it was. They just thought it was sweet they got Zelda what she desired.

Zelda smiled at them and then excused herself. She said she had to go somewhere. Secretly, she was going to see if the wolf would meet her. Link saw where she was going.

"Oh, crap!" He smacked his forehead and ran off into the trees that lined the meadow.

Ganondorf was confused. He struck up a conversation with Navi to keep him entertained.

Once hidden in the trees, Link pulled out his sack of shadow dust. He reached inside… it was nearly empty. There was just enough dust for him to use one last time. How could he tell Zelda that HE was the wolf? And if he didn't, how would she react when the wolf stopped coming?

Hands shaking, he dumped the last bits of the shadow dust over his head. He didn't notice that the sack had more in it hidden in between the seams.

A feeling of pressure fell about him, squeezing him until he was no longer human. He collapsed onto his knees.

The transformation was done in an instant. Link opened his eyes as a wolf. He left the sack on the ground and bolted to where he and Zelda had met over the past year.

Zelda was sitting on a bench in the garden close to the goddess's fountain. She waited.

Would the wolf come? She drummed her fingers on the seat of the bench and bit her lip.

She heard a faint rustling in the bushes behind her.

She turned around and gasped with joy. The wolf was trotting up to her, something clasped in its teeth. She extended a hand. The wolf nuzzled under her arm and dropped the thing it was holding in her lap and barked. She picked it up. A tiny wildflower?

Zelda suddenly remembered something from when she was five.

_As Ganondorf ran off the court yard to play, Link stayed behind. _

"_Um, Zelda?" he asked, standing up as Zelda got up to leave. _

"_What?" she asked. _

_Link took his hand out from behind his back. _

"_I got you a present." He said, handing a tiny wildflower to Zelda._

Zelda's hand that was holding the wildflower began to tremble. She stared into the wolf's shining blue eyes.

"Link?" She whispered. The wolf barked and trotted over to the fountain. Zelda stood up and followed him.

The wolf put its paws on the fountain rim.

Zelda squatted down next to it, put her hand on its head and rubbed her fingers across its fuzzy muzzle.

The wolf licked its nose nervously and then heaved itself into the fountain water.

For a moment, a wolf was lying down in the water, staring up at Zelda uncertainly.

And then somebody else was lying down in the fountain. His hair was plastered to his face by water, and his tunic was wet.

Link sat up and coughed out some fountain water.

Zelda's eyes were wide in shock. "Link?" She said.

Link wiped water out of his eyes and smiled. "The one and only."

The stared at each other. Link's smiled slipped form his face, uncertain if he had done the right thing and not knowing whether Zelda was mad at him or not.

Zelda's lip was trembling. She slapped Link across the face.

"Ow!" He yelped. Zelda's eyes were filled with tears.

"I understand if you're mad at me." Link said quietly, avoiding eye contact. Zelda shook her head. She placed her arms around Link's shoulders and closed her eyes.

"You saved my life in Ordon…" She whispered.

By this point Link was utterly confused.

"It's OK…" He said quietly, hugging her.

In the bushes, Ganondorf was hiding and watching. He saw them hugging and scowled. _That son of a …_

**Teehee! It was cute! **

**I'm sorry. I wanted to do romance. If it made you all sick, then I take no credit. It was the words! The words made me! **

**Anywho...um...you know the drill...Review! =)  
**


	26. Chapter 26: The Play

**Sorry that took so long. I was busy on the 4th of July. I mean, wasn't everyone?  
**

**I don't own anything, so enjoy!  
**

Zelda sat on her bed, reading the Book of Legends. It was fascinating. She turned the page and stopped.

_Legend of the Triforce_ The title read, with the symbol that was on the back of her hand. She read it, her eyes widening until they looked like saucers. She got up and ran to find Link and Ganondorf.

They were sitting in the kitchen, glaring at each other over their cups of tea. Steam rose slowly, but they never averted their eyes.

"Guys!" Zelda yelled, bursting into the kitchen. They never stopped staring at each other.

"Hold it, Zel. The Staring contest of the universe is going on. I can't lose." Ganondorf muttered.

"I beat you in everything else, and I'll beat you again." Link said lowly. Each of them knew that he was really talking about Zelda, not a staring contest. They each had the same though-_Zelda will be MINE._

Zelda slapped each one of them on the cheek and slammed the book down.

"Hey!"

"Look at that!" She said, gesturing at the book. They leaned over.

"The legend of what people do on their honeymoon…" Ganondorf murmured, rubbing his cheek.

"OH MY GOD!" He and Link exclaimed at the same time. Zelda groaned.

"Not that one, you idiots! Although, yeah, that is pretty disgusting. Ah! That's not the point! The other one! The one on the next page!" She tapped it impatiently. Ganondorf and Link read silently, their eyes widening.

"GAH!" Link yelled. "What the-"

"This is nuts!" Ganondorf interrupted. "I have to die at like…twenty three! And Link's going to kill me!"

"And you're going to…imprison me!" Zelda yelled. "That's just…that's just _wrong_!"

"I don't believe it!" Link screamed, slamming his hand on the table.

"Who made this stupid legend!" Ganondorf demanded. Zelda's eyes narrowed.

"No idea. But I know who to ask." She growled, grabbing the book and storming out. Link and Ganondorf followed meekly. As mad as they were, Zelda was too dangerous to interfere with. They felt sorry for whoever she was going to.

Din, Farore, and Nayru sat around another table, drinking random drinks. Zelda stomped up and slammed the book down in front of them.

"_What_ is the meaning of this?" She demanded furiously. Ganondorf and Link walked up.

"I will never-_never_-get captured by Ganondorf! And _what_ is this about him dying at a young age? And Link killing him! And us falling in love! That's just…"

"Outrageous." Ganondorf cut it. "I don't want to die! I don't even want to take over the world! And capturing Zelda? Don't be stupid, she can kick my ass!"

"And I don't want to kill Ganondorf!" Link protested. They stood angrily over the goddesses. Nayru exchanged frightened glances with her sisters.

"Where-where did you get that?" Farore squeaked, reaching for the book. Zelda slammed her hand down on it, giving Farore a death glare.

"We're asking the questions here, missy." She snarled. Farore gulped and leaned back. Even Din didn't do anything. They were all too shocked.

"Explain!" Ganondorf yelled, drawing his sword.

"Don't threaten us, Brat!" Din scowled, standing up. Ganondorf got into a fighting position.

"Don't." Zelda said dangerously. Ganondorf lowered his sword. Zelda glared at the goddesses again.

"What. Is. This?" She said in a low, gravelly tone. Nayru took a shaky breath.

"We didn't want you to know…" She said. "But…you three are the Chosen Ones. That means…your destines have been loosely decided. Ganondorf, you will capture Zelda. Zelda, you will be powerless to stop him. Link, you will slay Ganondorf and save Zelda. Then you two will fall in love…"

"SAY WHAT?" Ganondorf screamed. Everyone assumed he was upset about dying.

Zelda swallowed a lump in her throat. She twirled around and stormed away. Ganondorf and Link followed.

They each went their separate ways. Zelda stormed out to the garden where her birthday celebration had been hosted. Link went to his room. Ganondorf went to the training room.

Their respective goddesses followed. Din walked in on Ganondorf wildly swinging his sword.

"Hey." She said. Ganondorf glared at her out of the corner of his eye before turning his back on her, ignoring her. Din sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"There comes a time in life when you just have to suck it up and take it like a man. Now is one of those times."

"Get real." Ganondorf snarled. "Maybe with some things, but this? Never, you psycho. I mean, you're telling me that I have to die at a young age. _Die_. And I'm supposed to just suck it up and take it?"

"Uh…yeah!" Din said rudely. Ganondorf rolled his eyes and scoffed. Din snorted.

"Grow up. The world doesn't revolve around you." She yelled. Ganondorf swung around, swinging his sword up, trying to slice her in half with rage. Din dodged and fell down.

"I HATE you. I hate you, Din. I wish you weren't my mom! I wish you…I wish you…I WISH YOU WOULD GO BURN IN THE GORON MINES FOREVER!" He threw the sword down with a loud metallic clang and stormed out of the room.

Din sighed and wondered how her sisters were doing. Why was she so affected by Ganondorf? Why did it matter if he liked her or not?

Nayru walked sadly out into the garden. Zelda was sitting, staring into the fountain. She was unblinking.

"Love…" Nayru whispered, standing behind her, holding her hands in front of her in a prayer-like stance.

"Leave me be." Zelda said in a low tone.

"Love, please. I meant not to hurt you."

"Well, things did not go as planned then, did they?" Zelda snarled. Nayru sighed and sat next to her. Zelda turned away and crossed her arms.

"I do have one question." She said bitterly. Nayru nodded. Zelda continued. "You are not my mother. So what about Link and Ganondorf? Where are their parents?" She didn't turn to look at Nayru. Nayru felt a sense of dread creep into her gut.

"Zelda…please forgive me."

"What? Why?" Zelda asked harshly. Nayru waved her hand over Zelda's head, wiping her memory clean. Zelda blinked.

"I don't want to talk to you!" She yelled; standing and storming off. She still remembered the triforce. Nayru sighed. That was such a deep memory, it could not be forgotten.

Farore's luck was going as good as her sister's. She was standing awkwardly in Link's room, fiddling with her hands.

"Link…"

"Go. Away." Link growled, stony faced. He wasn't facing her. Farore sighed.

"I'm sorry. I really am. You weren't supposed to know. I didn't mean for you to…" Farore trailed off, tears pricking her eyes. Link didn't stay to hear it. He stormed away, brushing moodily past her. Farore covered her face with her hands and started crying slightly.

"Ganondorf? Link?" Zelda whispered as she crept into their room in the middle of the night.

"Mmm…" Ganondorf purred. Link sat up.

"Don't mind him. He's only dreaming about boobs." He narrowed his eyes at Ganondorf. Zelda sighed and sat on the end of his bed.

"I feel much betrayed." She said. Link sat up and let his blankets fall into his lap. He wasn't sleeping with a shirt on that night. Zelda didn't take notice.

"I know you do, Zel." He said gently, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Is there any way to get them to listen?"

"Not that I know of." Zelda said glumly.

"I know a way." Ganondorf smiled broadly, turning over and grinning evilly at them.

* * *

"Why did the brats want us?" Din asked. Nayru frowned.

"I do not know." She admitted. They sat in the living room, on the couch. The children had draped a blanket over a wire, so they couldn't see. Suddenly the curtain fell down. Zelda stood in the center.

"How it is." She said in a loud voice. "Hum dee hum. I am a stupid damsel in distress with no life. I learn proper manners, NOT what I should be learning. Such as how to save my kingdom from invasion. But I will never need _that_."

"Ah-HA!" Ganondorf leaped to her. "I will capture you and take your kingdom, because I obviously have a _death wish_." Ganondorf snarled at the Goddesses. They exchanged wary glances.

"Oh no! Because I am _too weak_ to do anything, I have to wait for some hero to come and save me." Zelda said sarcastically.

"Behold! The hero! I will save you, fair maiden! Even though I don't know you, and HAVE A LIFE, It is my destiny, and it must be fulfilled!" Link said dramatically.

"Oh no you don't!" Ganondorf yelled, drawing his sword. Link drew his. Zelda gasped, and pretended to faint. Link and Ganondorf tapped swords lightly, doing a child's play of a battle. Zelda 'woke up.'

"Oh hero!" She exclaimed. Link had Ganondorf pined to the ground. He pretended to stab him.

"ACK! Oh pain, oh why great goddesses! Why did I have to die! I HAVE A LIFE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, BITCHES!" He cried, collapsing. Link walked over to Zelda.

"Oh, how I love you! Lets go have sex even though I don't know you and might already love someone from home!" He said. Zelda nodded.

"Yes! Even though I might already love someone of better rank." She cried happily. All their faces turned stony.

"How it should be!" Link yelled, him and Ganondorf storming off. Zelda stood center stage.

"I am the Princess of Hyrule. And as such, I have learned valuable magic and fighting skills." She said. Ganondorf walked up.

"Hello, Zelda. It is I, prince of the Guerudo. I am the only boy, so to keep the race going, I get to have sex with all the hot big boobed females. I don't have to rape YOU!"

"Oh joy." Zelda narrowed her eyes slightly. "What business do you have here, Ganon?"

"We are friends. I just thought we would like to skip joyously thought Hyrule Fields together."

"Enough tom foolery. What do you _really_ want?" Zelda smiled.

"Well, because I HAVE A LIFE, and enjoy sex with large breasted females, I don't want to take over your kingdom." He said sarcastically, tapping his fingers together and pointedly bugging his eyes out at the goddesses.

"That's…nice." Zelda said.

"YES IT IS. Perhaps we could work out a trade system that each of our societies benefit from."

"That would be very agreeable." Zelda nodded.

"Hello! I came to deliver the milk from Ordon!" Link said. Zelda smiled.

"Hello, Link. It is so nice that we are all friends." She said, taking his hand. They all bowed. The goddesses stared at them in disbelief. They gave the goddesses one final glare before storming out.

Farore put a hand to her chin in shock. Nayru sat there blankly. Din stood up furiously.

"Well, that's just so FREAKING perfect!" She spat, kicking her chair over.

Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf sat brooding outside the house. None of them ever wanted to see the goddesses again. Zelda felt like tearing something.

"Why'd they do that to us!" Link yelled, pounding the ground with his fist. Zelda put a comforting hand on his back. Ganondorf stood up and punched his shoulder.

"Ganondorf!" Zelda yelled. She stood up. Ganondorf stood fuming. Link glared and rubbed his shoulder. Zelda ran off, unable to stand them any longer.

"What the hell man?" Link yelled.

"You think you're so great? You think you will have Zelda all to yourself?" He yelled back.

"What?" Link could hardly believe his ears.

"I won't let you have her! I won't let the legend come true!" Ganondorf yelled.

"What the-who says I want her?" Link yelled, knowing it was a complete lie.

"I see how you look at her!"

"And you're better? You stare at her boobs every time she isn't looking!"

"Shut up!" Ganondorf screamed, drawing his sword.

"Bring it, pig!" Link retorted, drawing his own sword. They ran at each other. They saw a small figure move off to their right, and then it ran up to them as they were about to clash weapons.

Zelda stood between them, holding their swords off with her own. She glared at both of them. They look ashamed, and lowered their swords. Zelda continued to glare at both of them.

"Did you…uh…hear us?" Link blushed madly.

"Yeah, Link. I did. And I already knew Ganondorf stared at my breasts, thank you." She snapped at him. "Have you both no intelligence? Don't you see? The legends coming true! Any guesses why? Because you can't accept the fact that I'm not mildly attracted to either of you!" She screamed, sheathing her sword and storming off.

Link and Ganondorf stood staring at each other as she left. They each fell to the ground, Link on his knees and Ganondorf on his butt.

"I can't believe it." Link shook his head. Ganondorf grabbed his hair.

"How could we think like that? Zelda can kick my butt! There's no way I can take over Hyrule."

"Yeah…" Link muttered. "I can't believe she isn't attracted to either of us."

"Well, you got it on with Ilia." Ganondorf reminded him sourly. Link glared at him.

"Ilia…" he uttered under his breath. He sighed and shook his head. Ganondorf frowned. Then he held out his hand.

"Truce?" He asked. Link looked at his hand warily. Then he clasped it in his own.

"Truce." He agreed.

**I want to thank everyone who read this for 6,000 hits. So thank you. **

**The legend of what people do on their honeymoon is purely for humor reasons. **

**The Goron Mines-in this chapter-is the equivalence of telling someone to burn in Hell. Because they don't really have a Hell in Hyrule, just telling someone to burn is insulting.  
**

**Yes, the love twist was intentional. Zelda not loving either of them is also intentional. Guess why.**

**If anyone is upset that the legend states Link and Zelda fall in love...I don't really care. Complain all you want, nothing's changing. It's relevant to the story.  
**

**Review. Now. Click the little button...  
**


	27. Chapter 27: The Darkest Secrets

**Two things to get out of the way-**

**1) I don't own anything from Nintendo**

**2) Thank you for 100 reviews. I don't know why it's a huge deal, it's just...that number is so satisfying.**

**It has been a year. Now they are all grown up...sorta. I'm really sorry, it's short. But enjoy it anyway!  
**

Age 17

Link was practicing with his clawshot in the gardens. It had been a year, and things were still tense with the goddesses. He and Ganondorf were at a truce, but he knew it wouldn't last. And then it would be dangerous.

Zelda would be mad as hell that they made a truce over her. She hated being an object.

"Link…?" A hesitant voice came from behind him. He turned to see Zelda in the doorway. He nodded at her to continue.

"I'm sorry that I did that. You know…yelled at you a year ago. It's been bugging me because…I think I _do_ like you." She admitted. Link's eyes widened.

"You mean…you're attracted to me?" He asked hopefully. Zelda smiled shyly and walked up to him. He stood up so that he was a bit taller then her.

"Yeah." She told him. He smiled and put his clawshot away. Zelda leaned up and cupped his face in her hands. She brought her lips to his softly, kissing him lightly. He kissed her back.

He didn't know he would be this nervous. Half the reason he kissed Ilia was so that he wouldn't be so afraid when he finally made a move on Zelda.

"Hey!" Ganondorf yelled from behind them. Zelda jumped away from Link.

"What the hell?" He screamed at Link, running up. Link glared at him. Ganondorf continued screaming.

"What do you think you're doing with my girl!" He screeched. Link frowned.

"What do you mean?" Link demanded. Ganondorf whirled on Zelda.

"Why were you kissing him? You just kissed me!" He insisted. Zelda shrugged.

"I had to choose someone first. Ganondorf is a lot less clingy." She admitted. They each gaped at her. Zelda rushed to explain.

"But I did it for your own good! Don't you morons _get it_! We all used to be best friends. But now…I'm the reason you two are fighting. And I can't…" She burst into tears that leaked slowly down her face.

"I c-can't…I don't want you two t-to fight anymore!" She choked out, sobbing. Ganondorf and Link rushed to console her, wrapping their arms around her. She kept crying.

"I'm sorry." Link said.

"Yeah…if it makes anything worse, I still wet the bed!" Ganondorf smiled. Zelda laughed a little.

"What does that have anything to do with the matter at hand?" She asked.

"Remember? Din? And the _Lesson_?" He asked. Zelda laughed and leaned against his chest happily. She wiped away her tears and pulled Link closer so that she was hugging him and resting against Ganondorf at the same time..

"Why can't we stay like this?" She asked. Link and Ganondorf smiled. They were about to answer…

When a light whizzed over head. It landed in the kitchen. They looked at each other, and then scrambled to the window as if they were four years old again. They peered inside.

Nayru, Farore, and Din sat at the table, a large man standing. They were all staring at him.

"Hello." Nayru said, bowing slightly. Normally, people wouldn't be able to hear them, but the three children had such big ears. Normally it annoyed them, but this time it was a blessing.

"Hello goddesses." The large man nodded. Zelda frowned at Link and Ganondorf. Their thoughts were simultaneous. _Who was this man? What did he want? And what the heck is going on with the goddesses? _Zelda nodded toward the door, asking if they should creep inside. Link and Ganondorf nodded, and they went silently inside. They eavesdropped in the doorway.

"I came to see how it was going." The man said in a booming voice.

"It is going fine." Nayru said simply.

"The children…?"

"Are doing fine." Din spat.

"Have you learned your lesson? Has the punishment worked?"

"Yeah." Farore said, nodding. "We have. The children-"

"Is that all we are?" Link squeaked. The goddesses and the man whirled to face him.

"A punishment?" Zelda echoed.

"You sick bitches!" Ganondorf hissed with outrage. Zelda turned around and walked away as quickly as she could.

"Zelda!" Nayru and Link called after her. Link turned back to the goddesses.

"How could you? How could you do this to her? Haven't you done enough!" He screamed. Then he bolted after Zelda. Ganondorf put a hand on his sword hilt.

"I. Don't. Believe you!" He screamed, raising his sword and bringing it down on the table. It crashed.

"You just can't stop, can you? You don't know when to stop!" His rage blinding him, he raised the sword again to the God.

"And you…you sick, dirty bastard. What do you think you are? We aren't a punishment! Zelda isn't…Link was right! You just have no boundaries!" He screamed, slashing his sword at Nayru. She jumped away. Ganondorf flung his sword down, nearly hitting the God. Then he ran away, pounding the wall. A small bit broke off into rubble.

The Goddesses looked weary. The Great God turned to leave.

"Perhaps it is best if I…go." He said. He turned to go.

"I have many regrets." Din said. Everyone turned. She lifted her fiery eyes to him.

"But one I don't have…is that I got to meet them. Even though you _are_ a sick and twisted bastard, I'm half glad you made us do this." She said sadly. "Now get the fuck out of this house." She narrowed her eyes. The Great God looked appalled, then turned, and in a flash of light, was gone.

Zelda ran up to her room, falling onto the bed.

"Hey! Are you OK? HEY!" Navi flew up. Zelda was too outraged to speak. Instead she clenched her pillow tightly as tears of rage spilled out.

"I hate them." She spat. Link ran into her room and stopped in the doorway.

"Zel…?" He asked.

"Don't call me that!" She shrieked, clawing at the pillow. She buried her face in it and started to cry harder. "I _hate_ them." She hissed. "I hate them I hate them I hate them!"

Ganondorf walked up beside Link. They looked sadly at each other. Then they walked up to her.

"I know." Link said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ganondorf sighed.

"I don't know. I'm sorta happy about this." He said. Link glared at him.

"How can you be happy, dude?" He snapped.

"Listen, if this didn't happen, I never would have met you guys. Even though I want to know more about Zelda. Ack! Don't hurt me!" He raised his hands in defense as Zelda raised her face to see where to hit him. Ganondorf continued.

"Remember all the memories? Ordon? Birthdays? Sleeping together. Ahh…sleeping together. KIDDING! When Link got stuck in a tree. All that junk. Even though I _love _the Guerudo, I love you more." He said. Zelda flung her arms around his neck and pulled Link into the hug too.

"Hey! What about me! HEY!" Navi squeaked. Zelda took her in her hand.

"We love you too, Navi." She said softly. Then she sighed.

"But I still feel betrayed." She scowled. Link nodded.

"Yeah…me too." They sat that way for a while, just sitting in each other's arms. The goddesses walked up tentatively.

"Hello..." Farore whispered.

"Go away." Ganondorf snarled. Nayru sighed.

"It's…time for you guys to go home." She said softly. They stared at her.

"WHAT?" They all asked. Din sighed out a huff of breath.

"17 is the legal adult age. It's time for you to get out. Go back. You hate us anyway." She sniffed disdainfully.

The children slid out of each others arms and stood up. Link grabbed Navi.

"She comes with me, right?" He asked. The goddesses nodded. Zelda gulped. They took each others hands. They walked out to the portal the goddesses had already cast that would send Zelda to the castle, Link to some random field, and Ganondorf to the Guerudo.

"Do you think the legend will come true?" He asked. Zelda looked at both of them.

"No." She said finally.

"Why not?" Link asked.

"Because…" Zelda smiled sadly. "This time we're friends."

**Is it the end? Is it? I'll give you a hint-look at the first chapter. **

**Well, who here thinks it's the end? **

**I know you're there, I can hear your mind working to find a conclusion. **

**So review!  
**


	28. Chapter 28: The rescue

**Well, here you go. This is after they were teleported away. **

**So...um...I don't own anything about LoZ, and enjoy this chapter!****  
**

Zelda Back at the Castle

Zelda landed just outside castle town, her companions gone. She felt suddenly lonely. She wrapped her hands around her knees, wanting them back. She felt safe with them. Now she had to go back to the castle, on her own, to get her rightful crown. She didn't want to go alone.

"Zelda…? Zelda! Mama, stop the cart!" Zelda turned at the voice. A small boy jumped out of a cart and rushed over.

"Zelda?" He asked. Zelda looked up at him. She frowned slightly, and then realized who it was.

"Velo…" She said softly.

"Yes!" He cried with joy. Zelda pushed herself up. Velo grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the cart.

"Mama! Look! It's Zelda! The girl who danced! I told you she'd come back! I'd _told_ you!" He yanked her to the cart, where Zelda recognized some performers. Velo's mother smiled.

"So you're Zelda." She said. She held out a small plant that was blooming. "Velo's been growing this." Zelda took it gently. Velo smiled.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Zelda felt guilt seep into her gut. What would she tell him? She handed him the lavender.

"Velo…I'm going to the castle." She said. Velo looked confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm…it's a secret. You'll find out later." She said, deciding against telling him. Velo frowned.

"But I want to know _now_!" He insisted. Zelda smiled softly and nodded.

"I know. Just wait a second." She said. She took a small pinch of lavender. Velo smiled at her and waved as she walked away.

Zelda approached the castle and took a deep breath. She wanted to eat the lavender, but she thought it would be better if she saved it. A guard stopped her.

"Halt!" He proclaimed.

"Is that any way to speak to the princess?" She said regally. The guard snarled.

"Princess? HA! The real princess died years ago!" He barked. Zelda pulled out the lavender.

"Do you see this? The Goddesses knew of the tragedy, and created me to take her place. My name is Zelda. This Kuyan Lavender can only be grown up where they live. Now let me pass." She instructed. The guard stuttered.

"O-of course…princess." He bowed. Zelda nodded once and continued. She wound her way through the corridors, not running into any more guards. She found the throne room, and entered. Her father was inside.

"Father…" Zelda whispered. The King looked up.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Is that any way to greet your daughter?" She asked sadly. He looked confused.

"Wha-My daughter…is dead." He said darkly.

"No…" Zelda shook her head. "Your first daughter. Father, I am her! I am Zelda! Please…" She whispered.

"Imposter! Guards!" He yelled. Zelda took a step forward.

"No! Please, father, believe me!" But guards surrounded her. She raised her hand, and the tri-force flashed on the back. The guards retreated.

"No!" She screamed, eyes flashing with anger. "I am Zelda. Princess of Hryule. I bear the mark of Nayru on my right hand! I am your daughter." She yelled. Her eyes pricked with tears as she lowered her hand. "Don't you remember me?" She asked. The king peered at her. He frowned.

"I have no memory of you." He admitted. Zelda felt her knees collapsing. She refused to let them, and kept her strong posture. She wished the goddesses would help her…but she hated them now.

"Why Nayru!" She demanded. "Why did you do this?" Tears threatened her, but she wiped them away angrily. Why did Nayru take everything away from her? She felt the guards seize her, felt them drag her somewhere. She was tossed into a dark and hollow cell. She made no move to get away. They didn't even bother tying her up. A twitchy man came up.

"H-hey. What are you in for?" He asked, giggling and twitching. Zelda raised her face to glare at him. He coward away in fear.

Time passed. It became very late.

"So this is my fate." Zelda muttered. "To rot in a cell forever."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Zelda jerked her head up at the voice. She looked around. The small window in her cell held two faces, which blocked out the small moonlight.

"Ganondorf…Link?" She didn't even trust her own voice.

"Damn right." Link grinned. Zelda felt a bubble of laughter erupt in her chest. "What are you doing here?" She asked, standing up to go to the window.

"Rescuing you." Ganondorf said simply. "Stand back." He pulled out a small knife and began sawing at the bars on the window.

"Didn't the guards get you?" She asked.

"Um…they _found_ us." Link said nervously. Zelda didn't bother asking what happened. It was already obvious.

Ganondorf hacked off one of the bars. "You could use your magic to help me out." He told her. Zelda nodded and a small burst of light bloomed from her fingers, enveloping the bars and dissolving them. She wondered why she hadn't used magic in the first place.

"Hey! Good job! Now up to the king's bedroom." Navi squeaked, whizzing around Zelda's head as she climbed out of the window. Ganondorf helped her down. Link took her hand and ran with her around up to the castle. They dashed through the castle, avoiding all the guards. When they did come across them, they were too easy to take down. Link and Ganondorf on their swords and Zelda with one she picked up along the way. No one could stop them.

They arrived at the king's bedroom. Around thirty guards were in the hall. They peered around the corner and then huddled in a circle.

"Alright." Ganondorf said in a low hush. "Each of us will take out ten. Don't kill." He told them. Link and Zelda nodded. The crept along the wall. As soon as a guard spotted them, he cried out. Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf launched themselves off the wall.

Zelda attacked with careful and calculated moves, her brain working out the best way to take down each one in under a second. Link attacked swiftly, dancing through them and attacking as if he was on air. Ganondorf used his brute strength to knock out three at once.

They fought on, taking less then seven minutes to take down all the guards. They looked at each other, panting slightly, and then Zelda proceeded to the king's chamber. She turned to Link and Ganondorf.

"May I…use you for a plan I have?" She asked cautiously. They exchanged glances, and then nodded. Zelda smiled.

"Navi, come here." She said. Navi flew over. She was watching the fight in silence.

"Yeah?" She asked. Zelda cupped her hands around Navi, and a bright glow emitted from them. Zelda released her hands. Navi seemed to stretch in front of them. Standing in front of them was now a portrait of Nayru, clothed in a simple draping gown. Navi blinked and looked down at herself.

"Hey, look at me!" She said. Her voice was elegant and echoing. Zelda beckoned Link over. He came. Zelda placed her hands on the side of his face. He started to glow green.

Soon, standing before them was Farore. Link looked shocked. Zelda waved Ganondorf over, but he didn't move.

"No way I'm turning into a chick!" He said. Zelda glared at him, and he walked over meekly. Before long, a Din had replaced him. He frowned.

"I look like a girl!" He said in a raised hiss. He folded his arms over his chest.

"Hey…I _feel_ like a girl." He smiled. Zelda frowned.

"Shut up pervert." She snapped. Then she leaned in and whispered her plan.

* * *

"King of Hyrule." Nayru(Navi) Spoke to the king. He had woken up with a start. The three 'goddesses' stood before him, glowing.

"Wh-what?" He asked in a shaking voice. He sounded like he might break.

"Do you put our efforts to waste on purpose?" Link(Farore) asked. The king trembled.

"Answer us!" Din(Ganondorf) Boomed.

"N-No! I would never disobey you!"

"Then tell me why you sentenced the one we sent to Hyrule as your ruler into a cell!" Navi roared.

"I-I didn't know!" He cried. The three goddesses glared at him. A golden light shone in front of them.

"We have sent Zelda-the chosen one-to rule the people of Hyrule. She is the Princess of Light, keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom, and raised by the Goddesses." 'Farore' said. Inside the golden light, Zelda floated, apparently in a daze.

"S-she said she was my…daughter." The king whispered.

"Insolent fool!" 'Din' screeched. "Do you not remember your first daughter? We took her with us to raise her! Have you the disrespect to defy our word!"

"NO! Forgive me! I'll free her at once!"

"No need." Navi-Nayru said. "She is in the light. We have already called her." The light dispersed, and Zelda lightly descended to the ground. The king stared, and she stared back.

Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, and Navi left the room, everything sorted out. There would be a ceremony for her tomorrow.

Their disguises disappeared.

"That was so dramatic! Wicked plan Zelda!" Link said happily.

"Yeah, nice light show." Ganondorf commented. "Can you send us back now? I want to start knocking up some Guerudo babes!" Zelda giggled.

"Same as ever." She went to give them all a hug. Then she pulled away, and sent them back. She felt tears prick her eyes at their absence.

"…And I now present you with your new Queen, Zelda!" The King said, standing back. Zelda stepped forward and allowed the crown to be placed on her head. The band started to play. Zelda held up her hand.

"Wait!" She called. "Once second please!" She turned to the audience. "Are there any performers in the crowd?" She said in a ringing voice. She saw someone moving through the crowd. Velo popped up. He stood at her, smiling. Zelda smiled down at him. Velo walked up.

"I'm a performer." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Zelda whispered to him before turning back to the crowd.

"Anyone else? I know that someone's there!"

Up in the sky, the Goddesses smiled.

**I'm happy I updated quicker this time. **

**I will not be doing a story of when Link got back, or Ganondorf. **

**Unless you _want_ detailed descriptions of Ganondorf doing dirty things to Gerodus. (You sick people, you.) There is absolutly _no way in hell _that I would type that up. **

**So...I think that's it. I thinks so. Yeah. End of author notes. **

**Actually, no, wait, one final thing. I have absolutely no idea how Ganondorf and Link knew Zelda was trapped. Maybe the goddesses sent a message to Navi, who told Link, who ran and got Ganondorf. I don't know, I just write the thing. =D**

**Peace!  
**


	29. Chapter 29: The Final Battle

**I own nothing. About LoZ, that is. **

S**orry that took so long. But I wanted this to be really good, so I checked it a lot. **

**Why do I care about this chapter and not the others? **

**Because...this is the end enjoy!**

Now

Zelda sat on her throne. It was a peaceful day. The doors flew open wildly, and behind them stood a dark figure. Zelda reached for her sword.

"No need for that, Zelda. I know you." The figure stepped into her line of vision. Zelda's eyes widened. It was Ganondorf. A few guards rushed at him. He deflected them with his sword easily, knocking them out.

"What do you want?" Zelda yelled, now free to speak informally because her guards couldn't hear.

"Obviously, Zel, I just came to say hello." He said brightly. He threw his hand out, a purple flame emitting from it. It enveloped Zelda, morphing into a pink crystal. She tried to deflect it, but his magic had somehow multiplied by thousands.

"How did you do that?" She demanded furiously. Ganondorf looked tired as he fell onto her throne.

"I borrowed some magic. But it's all spent now."

"Ganondorf, you sick bastard! Let me out of this cage or I swear to Din you will experience swift and blinding pain!" Zelda banged on the cage. Ganondorf frowned at her.

"Don't you get it, you moron! The legends coming true!" She screamed.

"No it's not!" Ganondorf seemed outraged. "I don't want to rule Hyrule. I just…"

"Well, it doesn't matter. Link delivers supplies almost every day. He'll be here soon."

"That's it! You spend time with Link every day!"

"So?"

"I won't let him! I won't let him have you! You can't!" Ganondorf seemed outraged. Zelda looked confused.

"I'm sorry…" She said with heavy sarcasm. "But what the hell does that have to do with _anything_?"

"You can't love him! You can't!" He yelled.

"I can love whoever the hell I want! And I don't love Link!" She yelled. Ganondorf frowned and turned away, refusing to answer her heavy cursing and insults that violently continued.

Just then Link burst inside the doors.

"Ganondorf! What are you-"

"I won't let you have Zelda, brat!"

"Let her go now, you sick son of a big breasted bitch!" Link yelled, drawing his sword.

Ganondorf approached slowly, his spirit sword gleaming. Link slung his bow over his shoulder. His sword flashed as dangerously as his eyes.

Link was sweating horribly as he and Ganondorf leapt around the room. Navi was clinging onto his ears and whispering instructions.

Ganondorf was moving swiftly and appeared calm. His grin only broadened when he saw Link's breath was becoming ragged.

"Are you getting tired? The guerudo warriors taught me how to store energy. I'm glad it's paying off."

Link glared at him. He lifted his sword again.

"No. I'm not…" He stopped and gripped his arm. It had a cut. "Tired."

Navi suddenly tensed. "Link…"

Link was busy concentrating. He didn't notice Navi.

Link lifted up his sword and ran forward, ignoring the pain and preparing to strike again, when something odd happened.

Dark purple stuff was whirling around Ganondorf. Link halted.

Ganondorf wasn't Ganondorf anymore. Not in the form Link recognized. He was a beast, and he was large and fearsome.

Link instinctively drew his bow and shot a few arrows. They got stuck in his course fur and did no damage.

Desperately, Link pulled out the old sack of shadow dust, knowing that beast on man was not fair.

He threw his hand into the sack and as Ganondorf was charging, he found some flakes of dust hidden in the seams.

Instead of it consuming him, It spread from his hand to his arm to his head and spread like a disease over his body.

Instantly he was then on the floor with his teeth bared.

"DIE, BASTARD!" Link screamed in beast, and then bolted, colliding with Ganondorf.

Zelda hit her hands on the cage to no avail. Her magic was failing her. Navi flew over to her and tried to help Zelda out.

Link and Ganondorf were biting, clawing and gnashing at each other, trying to kill.

They both became battered, bruised, and bloody.

The fought endlessly, both steadily decreasing in stamina, and neither weaker than the other. Suddenly, Link felt a tingle in his spine. It spread from there like an itch, and then he noticed that the shadow dust had worn off.

Ganondorf was charging again. Link gasped and pulled out his shield, clutching his wounded side.

Ganondorf heard a horrible crack and then noticed that one of his beast horns had come clean off. The force had slammed Link against a wall on the opposite side of the room. Blood splattered across the room from both his and Ganondorf's wounds.

The Ganondorf beast vanished and Ganondorf stood in its place, His tooth knocked out.

Link was limp against the wall, slumped over.

Ganondorf's face was cracked into a grin and he walked over, picking Link up by the throat. Link's left hand still gripped his sword and his other still held his shield.

Ganondorf's grip tightened and Link's face turned a light shade of blue.

Suddenly, Link's eyes popped open. He threw Ganondorf off of him with a scared yell and knocked him to the ground.

"NO!" Ganondorf yelled.

Link screamed and held his sword above his head. He leapt up in the air.

The jump seemed too happened in slow motion. As he leapt through the air, Link heard a lot of things.

"_IF HE GETS TO, I GET TO TOO!"_

"_YES! YES! FIRE! BURN! BURN!"_

"_Shut up, bed-wetter! It's my birthday!"_

"_Wanna play hide and find?"_

"_FOOOOOD!" _

"_You're such a baby, leaky!"_

"_So? Not strong enough?"_

"_Maghe!"_

"_You still wet the bed!" _

"_NO I DON'T! You're a stupid hunk of…of…PIG!" _

"_STUPID!"  
"MORON!"  
"LOSER!"  
"CREEP!" _

"_Nayru said that we all have these things because we're special. We're the only ones."_

"_Let's not touch anything else."_

"_Hey, if it makes her laugh."_

"_Link? Link, what's wrong man?"_

"_Zelda was sexy dancing." _

"_I bet its Vampires."_

"_I can feel her boobs."_

"_I always thought the goddesses created us." _

"_This is it! We're actually going!"_

"_Oh yeah! Speaking of which, I want to learn how to ride!"_

Link felt the wind rush past his face.

"_What? Oh, do NOT give me that look. It was YOUR idea to run into the mud."_

"_GAH! The OTHER way! There! There there there there!" _

"_God, damn it, you dumb horse. It told you this was DRY CLEAN ONLY!" _

"_Link? Is there something you need to tell me?"_

"_Fix it until I get to the doctor!"_

"_Yes, genius. I dare. I am Daring. I dare myself to dare. Heck, my dares dare ME to dare! Has your mind exploded yet?" _

Link's sword flashed in the light from the window as he soared through the air.

"_Zelda said there was a WOLF…"_

"_Do you have a weenie?"_

"_FOOOOOD!"_

"_Stupid steam."_

"_What? NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I'm a Hylian! Full Hylian! Not Guerudo!"_

"_Hold it, Zel. The Staring contest of the universe is going on. I can't lose."_

"_ACK! Oh pain, oh why great goddesses! Why did I have to die! I HAVE A LIFE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, BITCHES!"_

Link's sword curved down, about to strike-

"_You think you're so great? You think you will have Zelda all to yourself?"_

"_Truce?"_

"_Remember all the memories? Ordon? Birthdays? Sleeping together. Ahh…sleeping together. KIDDING! When Link got stuck in a tree. All that junk. Even though I love the Guerudo, I love you more."_

"_No way I'm turning into a chick!"_

"_I won't let you have Zelda, brat!"_

"Shit!" Link threw himself off balance and his sword flew into the air and landed away from them.

Link collapsed onto his knees beside Ganondorf.

"Dude… why?" He asked. Ganondorf sat up, confused and relived.

"Why'd you do it?" Link asked, shaking his head

The crystal Zelda was in shattered. She fell onto the ground and lay shivering. Navi flitted around her head, trying to revive her.

"What?" Ganondorf asked. He stared at his hand in disbelief. "You didn't kill me? I still have a life?"

"Why?" Link repeated, slightly tempted to laugh. Ganondorf swallowed.

"I… don't know… something came over me. All these voices were in my head, telling me to fulfill me destiny. I'm guessing my past lives wanted me to do it."

Link and Ganondorf stared at each other. And then, of all the things to happen then, Link burst into tears.

Ganondorf, his jokes, his smile, and how he was Like Link's brother -and now this-they just wouldn't stop.

Ganondorf put a hand on his shoulder awkwardly.

"I'm such a baby!" Link sniffed. "I really, really just want you to go back to normal."

Zelda slowly got up and walked over to them. Navi's magic had helped a little.

She put her arms around both of them.

"Guys?" She asked. Link and Ganondorf looked at her.

"Can I ask for one last request? Before you both have to leave?"

Link nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Smile for me. Please."

Ganondorf smiled, but it was not forced. It was the first real smile Link had seen in a long time. Link wiped his eyes some more and tried his best to smile.

Zelda smiled and looked very pleased.

"Now hold me. Tight."

Link held her around the middle and Ganondorf held her around the chest, only this time it wasn't for perverted reasons. At least, Zelda and Link didn't think it was.

Zelda held both of them around the neck.

Link's tears started coming again. Ganondorf let himself cry, too, for the first time that he hadn't cried in secret in his life. They all held each other, Zelda feeling important, Ganondorf content and Link just completely… in bliss.

They stayed in their embrace for a while, Navi floating up and wrapping her wings over Link's head. Zelda waited until the guys tears ended. Then she slowly slid out of their embrace.

"That was all we ever wanted." She said softly. Link nodded, and Ganondorf smiled shyly. Link took their hands as they walked out of the room to Lake Hylia.

* * *

They sat around Lake Hylia contentedly, as the sun set. Zelda was in the middle.

"Well…" Link took a deep breath.

"Not what you would call an epic battle." Zelda shook her head staring blankly ahead.

"I doubt that one is going down in the history books." Ganondorf agreed, chuckling lightly. Zelda smiled and laid her head on his broad shoulder, pulling Link closer. He smiled.

"Now…" Zelda said perkily, twisting her face to look at Ganondorf. "Why lock me in a crystal? A _pink_ crystal?" Her tone remained sweet, but her eyes were colder then winter frost. Ganondorf's eyes widened in fear. Link attempted to make himself scarce. As scarce as he could be while she still held him.

"Uh…" He muttered. Zelda sat up straighter, glaring at him coolly. Ganondorf scrambled up in an attempted to get away. Zelda bolted after him. Link sat watching. Zelda jumped Ganondorf, landing on top of him and making him fall over. They all began laughing as Link ran over and leaped on top of them.

Up above, the goddesses watched lovingly.

"First time Hyrule has known peace." Nayru said softly.

"First time _we've_ known peace." Din corrected. And they proceeded to watch as the children scrambled up and began chasing Link, still laughing as they did when they were four years old.

_End _

**This story really drifted away from the goddesses, huh? Ah well, it is what it is. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**In case no one knew, all the flashing words in Link's head were memories. **

**Zelda couldn't deflect his magic because he had grown in strength for like, three minutes. ****She had already been established as a strong character, so I needed an excuse for Ganondorf to capture her. **_**  
**_


End file.
